SCC la continucion a mi modo
by Sakura Melchor
Summary: 4 años desaparecida por culpa de una mision que debia cumplir, Sakura vuelve pero ha perdido la memoria.recordando gracias al poder de la prediccion,personas separadas, sentimientos,todo por lo que lucho nadie lo cambiara, pero volvera hacer la misma?...
1. Epilogo

Epilogo

viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012

07:13 p.m.

Declaimer: Card Captor Sakura, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen,^^... Todo es propiedad de CLAMP el maravilloso y espectacular

**EPILOGO,…. Aquí una pequeña descripción de la vida de nuestro personaje favorito**

Una tarde tranquila en una mansión ubicada exactamente China, Hong Kong, en una habitación específica se podía apreciar el hermoso atardecer llevándose así el último día de tranquilidad que tendría antes de llegar a Japón.

Una joven muy hermosa de cabello color castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes esmeraldas, vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul con blanco estaba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana con una taza de Chocolate caliente a la mano aunque era un poco dulce para su gusto, recordaba lo que paso antes de empezar con todo lo que aconteció su vida. _(_N. A: en la siguiente una explicación de que ocurrió en cada año).

**UN AÑO DESPUES **

Después de que Shaoran y Meiling regresaran a Hong Kong ya que había acabado el festival de Tomoeda, Shaoran le prometió volver los más pronto posible, así paso un año de escribirse cartas, correos y llamadas por teléfono.

Tomoyo gracias al apoyo de su mejor amiga ingreso en una escuela de diseño de ropa y escuela de maquillaje dos en una ella no se quería ir porque sabía que extrañaría a su mejor amiga, pero ella le dijo que iba a estar bien. Tomoyo insistió en quedarse porque serian tres años sin verla, pero termino de con vencer a Tomoyo y empaco sus cosas y viajo a Francia, mientras ellas se mantenían en contacto.

Al pasar los meses ella sentía la ausencia de Tomoyo, Shaoran y a Meiling a pesar de estar comunicándose con ellos, decidió escribirles menos frecuentemente a los tres pensando así que poco a poco desaparecería el dolor de su ausencia

Rica, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki también se cambiaron de escuela para su carrera técnica, ya que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes Tomoyo, Rica, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki los metieron en escuelas separados de acuerdo a sus carreras ya marcadas para un futuro.

Sakura se encargo de enviar cartas a cada escuela para que fueran aceptados así mismo hablo con los padres de los 5, aunque la única verdad es que ella se quería alejar de cada uno de ellos que les recordaba su doloroso pasado y futuro, ellos no le iban a ayudar en la gran decisión que iba a tomar en un futuro no muy lejano, tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones _sola_, actuar con madures a un con su corta edad de 11 o 12 años ya que tenia los recuerdos de ella misma cuando vivió en el siglo del mago Clow y antes que eso tenía que recordar todo lo relacionado con él y con otras personas.

También dejarles un futuro concreto a sus compañeros, sus futuros que mejor manera que ayudándoles en todo lo que pudiera, para que fueran todos felices nada más que cada quien debía pagar un precio, con el detalle que nadie sabía eso y ella se encargaría de cobrárselos más adelante ya que en esta vida nada es gratis mucho menos sus regalos _o __**deseos todo en esta vida tiene precio pero igual de equivalente.**_

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Tomoyo , Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran, Rica, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamasaki mantenían contacto platicando todo lo que les ocurría y Sakura no tanto ya que esta estaba ocupada con su entrenamiento había recibido una carta hace un año días después de que sus amigos se fueran, era de una escuela de magia perteneciente a Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, Hong Kong, Tokio, Alemania, España, México, viajar a esos países y muchos otros, para su aprendizaje y aprender cada idioma desde luego que no iba hacer fácil pero tenía una misión que cumplir que estaba marcada desde su muerte y nacimiento así como a la inversa, Ella acepto sin tener en cuenta a su hermano y su padre, su hermano le decía que era muy joven etc., etc. su papa entendió que era una gran oportunidad para ella pero no se esperaba que ella aceptara tan rápido sin tener en cuanta a ellos.

Ella le dijo a sus dos guardianes que tenía que sellarlos en el libro por más dura que fuese su decisión hasta que ella regresara, Yue estuvo de acuerdo, pero siempre y cuando cargara con el libro y Yue seria sellado de nuevo en Yukito y pese a las quejas de Kero lo hicieron así. _No todo es de color rosa… y la felicidad les puede llegar a los más desdichados… pero ella no creía en eso_

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Dulce, Gentil, Cálida, Feliz, y muchas otra cosas que la caracterizaban fue un cambio radical, tres años después acontecimientos cumplidos por el cruel destino como ella le llamaba… bueno eso al menos eso era lo que pensaba en un principio.

Ella fue internada hace tres años en una escuela especializada en la magia muchos de los que estaban ahí eran más fuerte que ella la superaban por mucho, mientras lloraba en su habitación por el trato de sus compañeros al decirles que ella no valía la pena, no sabían para que estaba aquí, que no era más que una niña llorona, los maltratos físicos como emocionales de todos excepto de un maestro que se convirtió en la persona quien podía confiar, decidió no rendirse por él y llego a la conclusión de que si quería ser alguien allí, en ese lugar que le imponía una prueba, tenía que ser la mejor y superar a todos, tenía que cambiar, sus sentimientos y esa forma de ser que la caracterizaba tenía que morir como siempre, que como era ahora no valía la pena y decidió dejarse crecer el cabello, dejar de usar aquel uniforme que nadie utilizaba, se dijo a sí misma "_**Desde hoy dejo de ser Sakura Kinomoto",…**_ _si el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel, pero hay que reconocer que se debe hacer un sacrificio, para poder mejorar y nunca rendirse ante los demás._

_El destino a veces puede ser muy cruel, pero en cambio ella se sacrifico por la felicidad de los demás atrayendo las desgracias y desdichas de los demás, para que no tuvieran un destino como el suyo y no la necesitaran pero no contó con... Que ellos no contarían con la fuerza de forjar su futuro y ella fuera la encargada de ello ya que después de todo ella es… _

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Con sus nuevas compañeras Kaede y Shizuka quienes eran sus aprendices, debía de enseñarles cómo usar la magia correctamente, no como ellas lo hacían… Sobre Ying Fa caían dos destinos más en juego, las tenía que supervisar y ayudar a los demás a enfrentarse a su enemigo, pero debían de terminar con el, matándolo sin piedad alguna, aunque, Kaede, Shizuka son amigas inseparables a Ying Fa siempre la vieron, no como una amigas si no como una madre ya que ellas perdieron a la suya cuando eran pequeñas las busco las ingreso al internado y las educo como a sus hijas, aunque sus días muy pronto estarán llenas de aventuras amor y _tristeza sobre todo._

El pasa de los años es rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pueden pasar años días meses y muchos acontecimientos en tu vida pero siempre tu pasado te seguirá aunque te empeñes en olvidarlo,

Desde el sello a Kero y Yue, dejo de comunicarse con todos los que conoció hace 6 años atrás se empeño en olvidar todo hace 3 años perdió la memoria, no sabía quién era per una persona de confianza y muy cercana según él, le dijo quien era poco a poco a estado recobrando la memoria, pero tenía una misión que enfrentar y volvería a ver a las personas de su pasado a las que olvido dentro de unos días o tal vez meses más no estaba segura había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus hijas como ellas les decía a Kaede y Shizuka por petición de ellas, iban a acompañarla a su escuela ya que la misión las involucraba a las tres y de unos conocidos mas cada quien tenía un papel importante en aquella batalla donde sus amigas podían morir pero ellas aceptaron su destino si morían por salvar a su amada madre como ellas le decían estaban honradas de morir por esa causa, Ying Fa les dijo que no dejaría que nada les pasara las salvaría si había que fingir sus muertes para que se salvaran lo aria, enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo era esencial habría muertes pero ella rezaba que no fuera nadie valioso, por que necesitaría de sus ayudas, eran piezas elementales en esta batalla, nadie podía comentar nada más que ella, que podía alterar si era necesario el destino de todos los que tenía bajo su poder no sería fácil pero ella tenía la esperanza de que ganarían y sus apodos como: _la diosa del tiempo, la bruja dimensional, la hechicera de la estrella, el ángel de la magia y muchos más que se gano en tan poco tiempo por su habilidad y ayuda que brindaba a otros que en verdad lo necesitaban… no le fallaran en el momento de la verdad y que antes de la catástrofe se recuperara completamente…_

_El peligro al que se enfrentaban era muy delicado la segunda gran batalla a la que se tenía que enfrentar en esta vida, seria quizás la última de su corta existencia en la primera batalla, tuvo que sacrificar lo más valioso que tiene sus sentimientos y recuerdos….Y hace tres años dijo "Mi nuevo nombre es: __**Ying Fa Amamiya o Cherry Amamiya**__ como prefieran llamarme" enfrentare mi pasado, para un nuevo futuro, los acontecimientos que pasamos serán inevitable pero yo me encargare que nadie pueda explicar las cosas y las verán nada más que, simples coincidencias aunque nadie quiera admitirlo…_

_Siempre tendrán que recordar que en este mundo las coincidencias no existen… solo lo inevitable… y que no importa lo que suceda_

"_Pase lo que pase… Todo estará bien"._

By: Sakura Melchor


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Mi nuevo nombre es: __**Ying Fa Amamiya o Cherry Amamiya**__ como prefieran llamarme" enfrentare mi pasado, para un nuevo futuro, los acontecimientos que pasamos serán inevitable pero yo me encargare que nadie pueda explicar las cosas y las verán nada más que, simples coincidencias aunque nadie quiera admitirlo…_

_Siempre tendrán que recordar que en este mundo las coincidencias no existen… solo lo inevitable… y que no importa lo que suceda_

"_**Pase lo que pase… Todo estará bien".**_

¡Bueno eso es lo que creía!

_**CAPITULO 1: El comienzo**_

_**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Una joven muy hermosa dormía tranquilamente no había nada que la molestara, pero no le duro mucho la tranquilidad ya que un sueño la empezó a perturbar.

Un chico aparentemente de su misma edad de cabellos castaño claros, ojos verdes esmeralda, tez blanca y por lo que podía notar más alta que ella, vestía de zapatos negros, pantalón negro y camisa roja con un arete del sol, la luna y una estrella como su símbolo mágico que se ubicaba en su oreja derecha.

El extraño se limito a sonreír mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro– **Ya falta poco… dentro de unos días estaré contigo, mi querida ama… nos vemos "Cerecito" – **susurro mientras rosaba sus labios con los de ella en ese momento abrió los ojos poco a poco, se levanto de su cama y fue directo a la ventana y se fijo que todavía se podía contemplar la luna, y recordó el sueño de hace poco mientras se tocaba los labios _**Shao**_– murmuro – _**Tu manera de avisar no ha cambiado en nada eso me fastidia – **_suspiro_** - parece que pronto nos volveremos a ver, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado querido – **_murmuraba mientras se pegaba a la ventana de espalda recargado en el marco _**- pero tendré que liberarlos, más pronto de lo que creí**_**… - **se fijo en su reloj de escritorio y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana - _**demasiado temprano - ...**_ _comenzaran a suceder los sucesos inevitables yo me encargare que parezcan simples coincidencias… y nadie podrá detener mi diversion_

Reflexiono Ying Fa con una sonrisa misteriosamente - **La vida da muchas vueltas y pensar que volvería a terminar aquí en Tomoeda, Japón "Inevitable" ¿no?** - observo su habitación -** Y pensar que me iba ha comprar una casa pequeña no una mansión, bueno es igual como dice mi abuelo, "Los Amamiya nos debemos acostumbrar a los lujos, a si como a lo practico, claro que eso ultimo nadie lo debe saber"** - ella siempre que llegaba a alguna región o un lugar compraba una casa o mansión de pendiendo de la situación en esta ocasión se compro mejor dicho mando a construir una mansión en ese pequeño pueblo -** Esta mansión es incluso mas grande que el de Clan Li, mis abuelos esta ves se esmeraron** - suspira pesadamente, su misión daría inicio ahí, pensó que mejor escenario, que donde todo empezó, llevaría a cabo su plan y varios acontecimientos que abría previsto, así ella poco a poco podría recuperar sus sentimientos, ahí en Tomoeda es donde todo inicio donde lo inevitable no tendrá limites, donde comenzará el inicio del fin.

19 de Diciembre

_Querido Diario…_

_**Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que recibí esa misteriosa carta, que no era nada mas, ni menos que de mi bisabuelo materno y de mi abuelo paterno mi inscribieron en un internado donde pude sacar la mitad de mi potencial, y fui a un viaje donde descubrí quien soy realmente…**_

_**Cuatro años, eh como pasa en tiempo quisiera decir que fui muy feliz y me divertí pero eso no seria verdad solo una cruel mentira sobre lo que realmente sufrí, pero en donde lo inevitable ocurrirá, que llegaran a parecer simples coincidencias emocionantes y divertidas… todos los sucesos que aparecerán y provocare, parecerán coincidencias, que ni el mismo mago Li Reed Clow o su reencarnación Eriol Hiragizawa se abrían imaginado, que todo esto estuvo planeado desde el mismo momento que nos conocimos desde la existencia del Mago Clow de Yuuko y la mía, aunque poco a poco se explicaran todas estas coincidencias que se volverán sucesos inevitables, todo se revelara a su tiempo, o eso al menos es lo que nosotros 6 habíamos planeado **_– termino de escribir en su diario, que a pesar de los años a un conservaba donde escribía todo lo que le había pasado, a si como lo que planeaba.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, solo que su sueño no la dejaba de inquietar, pero también le inquietaba que sus compañeros de clase la tacharan como extraña ya que ella no poseía sentimientos o emociones, ella por decirlo así era como debía solitaria, distante y fría con la gente que no conocía, pero ella no perdía el tiempo en hacer amistades, ya que para su desgracia tenía muchos y eran demasiado escandalosos, ella solo quería disfrutar de la poca paz que le quedaba o quedaría.

_**La vida se puede ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a si como los años, creía que si posiblemente era diferente, seria condenada a la soledad, pero no lo creo ...ya que siempre eh estado rodeada de personas que me aprecian, siempre he pensado que los seres humanos terminan solos que siempre lo estaremos pero… al parecer el me hiso cambiar de opinión.**_

_**Me pregunto realmente si Shao termino con su parte, no nos queda mucho tiempo ,se acerca el tiempo cuando llegara aquella persona…**_**-** meditaba, en eso se fijo en la hora, vio que eran 5:00 am - _"Que rápido pasa el tiempo" - _ cerro su diario, y se encamino a las habitaciones de sus _"hijas"_ como les dacia a Kaede y Shizuka que seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

_**Como podían seguir durmiendo estas niñas**_ – pensó resignaba mientras veía que el despertador sonaba - **¡DESPIERTEN!- **Grito muy fuerte ya que estas se tardarían en despertar y el despertador había sonado hace 10 minutos y tenían que llegar temprano a la escuela eran las nuevas alumnas pero tenían que dar el ejemplo.

**AHHHHHH! – **Grito Kaede por el susto que le dio al gritar de esa forma –** No lo vuelvas a hacer casi me matas del susto…**

**Kaede hija como puedes estar durmiendo, el despertador lleva sonando 10 minutos, es hora de levantarse el desayuno…- **Dijo interrumpiendo a Kaede, pero no pudo terminar ya que se percato de algo.

**¿Qué pasa?, mama**

**Shizuka no ha despertado – **Dijo simplemente - **¿Por qué será que me traen el mismo problema todas las mañanas?**

**¡SHIZUKA DESPIERTA! –** Exclamo Kaede intentando que se levantara pero, apenas ocasionando que la mencionada entre abriera un poco los ojos

_**Tal parece que algunas cosas no cambian **_**– **Murmuro con cara de nostalgia -_ "Bueno son solo recuerdos y tarde o temprano tendría que recuperarlos" - pensó algo cansada soltando un suspiro_

**¿Dijiste algo?, ¿mama?**

**Nada, no tiene ninguna importancia ahora vamos a despertarla y desayunar – **Dijo con una sonrisa que solo les mostraba a ellas muy pocas veces, dejando el tema a un lado ya que era algo del pasado, algo que ha ella nunca le gusto revivir y mucho menos hablar.

**¡Sí! – **Exclamo Kaede emocionada

**¿Ying? – **menciono Shizuka despertando** – MAMA **- grito mientras se colgaba de ella - **¿Qué hay de desayunar? -** pregunto muy entusiasta

**Hay, Shizuka a veces te pareces a Nakuru, su entusiasmo me aturde**

**¿Quién es Nakuru, mama? – **dijo desconcertada Shizuka

**No lo sé, quizás lo dije inconscientemente bueno, como dije no tiene importancia…**

**Mama, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Dime Shizuka…**

**Tu nombre en China es Ying Fa, entonces aquí en Japón es Sakura, ¿no es así?**

**Sí, pero a qué quieres llegar - **menciono ya un poco incomoda Ying Fa

**Te podría llamar Sakura – **dijo Shizuka, Ying Fa oculta su mirada con su fleco y dijo

_**Sakura...**_** no, mejor llámame Ying si te gusta más - **menciono un poco perturbada

**¿Porque?...**

**Eso es algo que no te puedo explicar ahora Shizuka, pero te puedo decir que si no haces lo que te digo me meterás en problemas...apresúrense cuando estén listas bajen a desayunar **– dijo Ying Fa un poco fría

**Si, está bien – **dijo Shizuka, un poco temerosa por el tono de voz y la mirada que les dio Ying Fa, ya que nunca le había hablado así

**Shizuka, es mejor que no toquemos otra vez ese tema, quizás se trate de su pasado, sabes que ella nunca nos habla de él y no conocemos a nadie, que haya conocido o pertenecido a el – **Dijo Kaede intentado calmar a Shizuka

**Kaede te olvidaste de 2 personas muy importantes, que si lo conocen pero nunca nos mencionaron nada -** menciono ya un poco calmada

**Si lo olvidaba la señora Ieran y… no recuerdo el nombre de la otra persona, bueno no hay que preocuparnos hasta que llegue el momento**

**Tienes razón, vamos hay que a listarnos y bajar a desayunar **– menciono Shizuka ya con su entusiasmo de siempre

**No su preocupen se enteraran cuando sea el momento** - susurro despacio detrás de la puerta

_**MIENTRAS EN LA PREPARATORIA DE TOMOEDA**_

**Muy buenos días a los dos **- saludo Tomoyo educada mente

**Buenos días Tomoyo-** dijeron al unisonó Eriol y Shaoran en ese momento se acercaron Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko y Rica

**Buenos días chicos – **saludaron los 4 al mismo tiempo

**¿Ya supieron? –** se adelanto a hablar Naoko

**No, ¿qué sucede, te noto un poco emocionada? – **Dijo Tomoyo con interés

**Como no estarlo Tomoyo - **menciono Naoko

**Toda esta semana van a estar viniendo alumnos nuevos - **prosiguió emocionada Chiharu

**Enserio no lo sabíamos – **dijo con sorpresa Eriol ya que esto no lo sabía, no lo predijo y eso confirmo el aura mágica que sintió, disminuyo sus poderes

**Si, dicen que hoy van a llegar 3 alumnas de Francia** – siguió Rica

**Así es, dicen que son muy hermosas, en especial la que dicen que tiene una mirada seria, dicen que su belleza es extraña - **dijo Yamasaki acompañado de un golpe en la costilla por Chiharu

**¿Saben en qué clase van a estar? – **Pregunto Shaoran fingiendo desinterés y a Eriol esto le causo gracia

**Si dicen que van a estar en nuestra clase** - dijo Naoko acomodándose los lentes** - me pregunto si sabrán una historia paranormal, o sepan algunas historias de terror – **dijo Naoko con ojos en forma de estrella por la emoción** - espero que se lleven bien con nosotros**

**Hay Naoko tu nunca vas a cambiar – **comento Chiharu -** pero al final tienes razón tener mas amigas o amigos no hace daño **

**Eso explica los cuatro lugares que no nos dejan ocupar - **dijo Tomoyo

**Dicen que luego un alumno de intercambio va a venir, y también el hermano de una de las tres que van a estar en nuestro salón, rumoran que esta guapísimo – **Dijo soñadoramente Naoko

**Sí, pero dicen que son 6 en total - **continuo Rica

**Eso es muy extraño sin son 6 aquí faltan dos lugares** – comento Shaoran

**Puede que luego los acomoden como deben, pero…-** menciono Eriol, en eso tocan el timbre y todos corrieron a sus asientos

_Continuara…_

**Dejen comentarios sobre mi historia y me disculpo por la cacografía…**

**Espero sus opiniones o comentarios**

**Si no hay más de 9 o 10 comentarios, si no, no actualizo y eso va para todos los capítulos bueno aunque no haiga publicare ya que quiero terminar esta historia que siempre he dejado pendiente**

**By: Ying Fa Melchor, autora**


	3. Capitulo 2: La llegada de Tao

_En el capitulo anterior…_

**Eso es muy extraño sin son 6 aquí faltan dos lugares** – comento Shaoran

**Puede que luego los acomoden como deben, pero…-** menciono Eriol, en eso tocan el timbre y todos corrieron a sus asientos

_**CAPITULO: 2 La llegada de Tao**_

_**Subtitulo: Llegan Tao y Luck, hola Ying Fa**_

**¡Buenos días chicos!, Parece que todos saben las buenas noticia, para no hacerlos esperar por la ansias de conocerlas, pasen par favor señoritas – **Entraron tres hermosas chicas la primera de unos ojos cafes de pelo color negro como la noche con una sonrisa muy amable,

La segunda de unos ojos grises como el cielo nublado, de cabello negro también con una sonrisa muy enigmática y por ultimo y la más hermosa de todas, se impresionaron cuando entro al salón, era de cabello azulado con gris (lo tenia del mismo color que su mama pero amarrado al estilo Clow) con ojos azules, pero también como verdes aunque no se notaran mucho, sus ojos azules que parecían las más bonitos y limpios ríos o lagunas, con una seriedad o paz en el rostro, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, todas de tez blanca y morenas que hacían una combinación perfecta, lo morena casi no se notaba, nadie salía de su asombro tanto que todos absolutamente todos tanto como las mujeres y los hombres se sonrojaron por su belleza, y el maestro no era la excepción, su presencia lo ponía nervioso pero tenía que lidiar con ello. - **Sus nombres son Kaede Amamase, Shizuka Amamase y Ying Fa… Amamiya – **Continuó,antes de poder decir su antiguo apellido todas le lanzaron una mirada que si mataran el maestro a horita estaría tres metros bajo tierra, al pobre lo dejaron con un poco de miedo, pero nadie se había percatado de eso, pero la mirada quemas le afecto al maestro fue la de Ying Fa.

**Señoritas Amamase no ha llegado su hermano – **dijo ya recobrando la cordura ellas voltearon a ver a Ying Fa en busca de respuestas cosa que desconcertó a todos, pero lo dejaron pasar pero al ver que esta negó con la cabeza.

**No, todavía, quizás venga en un par de días, ya que viene de Italia, quizás no le han podido dar su transferencia – **Dijo muy amablemente, Shizuka

**Muy bien, pueden presentarse**

**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizuka Amamase, vengo de Francia, soy muy alegre, odio las Matemáticas, y todas las demás materias las adoro, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos - **dijo mientras saludaba a modo de princesa

**Buenos días, mi nombre es Kaede Amamase, soy la melliza de Shizuka, también vengo de Francia, me gustan muchos los dulces y odio a la gente mentirosa, espero que nos llevemos bien – **se presento con una sonrisa

**Señorita por favor preséntese – **dijo el profesor a lo que Ying Fa se limito a hacer una reverencia a lo que los hombre aplaudieron eufóricos y al maestro le salió una gota en la nuca al estilo anime, Kaede y Shizuka se adelantaron

**Ella es Ying Fa Amamiya, ella es originaria de China, Hong Kong, hace poco estudiaba en Francia pero decidió venirse con nosotros a Japón **– Shizuka voltio a ver a Kaede en busca de ayuda a lo que ella dijo.

**Le gusta la leer es muy buena en todo, es el mejor partido para cualquier persona, la esposa perfecta… - **dijo Kaede a modo de broma

**Está bien, con esa información, pasen a sus lugares, ya saben cuáles son, ¿verdad?**

**A si es, ya no los informaron **– menciono Kaede

_**Muchas gracias, profesor Terada**_ - susurro Ying Fa al profesor solamente para que él la escuchara cosa que lo sorprendió mas al profesor, Ying Fa iba sentada delante de Shaoran, para ella, ellos no existían, la pérdida de memoria le afecto bastante incluyendo a su personalidad, pero a ellos les impresiono la belleza de esta y la frialdad de su mirada, Kaede se sentó en frente de Ying Fa, y a lado de Kaede se coloco Shizuka.

**Muy bien chicos les dejare la ora libre pero no podrán salir antes, les pido de favor que se queden aquí en el salón si pueden claro si no pueden ir al lugar que quieran menos a la salida del instituto - SI** - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

**Ying, es raro que él no haya aparecido o llegado, ¿verdad?, o es que acaso tu ya sabias que no iba a llegar hoy, y nos hiciste entrar a nosotras primero a la escuela para no encontrártelo – **Dijo Kaede con una cara seria y luego con una de berrinche

**Estas muy equivocada, solo fue una simple coincidencia, no soy adivina para saber si iba o no a venir hoy, además, así no se atrasan en sus estudios que reprobaron este año, a si que a estudiar y espero sus mejores calificaciones sobre todo de matemáticas, yo checare su desempeño, y de su hermano no sé nada** - Dijo Ying Fa con una cara serena y desinteresada mente

**Así que no eres adivina… que raro**

**Que quieres decir Kaede**

**Nada, Ying… nada**

**Entonces Ying, ¿dime donde está el?, no me refiero a mi hermano, es que tengo la sensación de que estas esperando a alguien dime ¿Por qué?**– Le dijo Shizuka

**Tienes razón en eso… es raro me había dicho que hoy llegaba…**

**Y... Bien donde se encuentra nuestro príncipe encantado?** - dijo Kaede

**No sé donde esta, aunque te confieso que eso me preocupa un poco** – dijo con la misma cara sin mostrar algún sentimiento pero si un poco de desconcierto por lo que dijo – _**pero que, que estoy diciendo, de todos modos Yuuko me las va a pagar por esto… **_**- **y suspiro al final preguntándose Ying Fa, porque le sucedía esto a ella.

**Entonces no sabes… eso a mi si me preocupa mucho… espero verlo pronto… **- dijo ya reflejando preocupación en su rostro, Shizuka

**No te preocupes…. **- dijo comprensiva Ying

**Ying, esto es muy preocupante además…**

**Pase lo que pase… Todo estará bien… Saben bien que no dejaría que nada les pasara **– entonces al escuchar esa frase Kaede y Shizuka sonrieron más tranquilas

**Gracias… - **aunque Ying Fa no se sentía tranquila diciendo esa oración, la dijo inconscientemente le hizo recordar, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ella pero le trajo recuerdo un poco de nostalgia

**Estas bien, Ying -** pregunto Shizuka preocupada

**Si… vámonos**

**Está bien, es mejor que nos vallamos lo antes posible -** menciono Kaede

**Es de mala educación escuchar con versaciones ajenas – **dijo Ying Fa seria volteando a ver a Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran que hacen un buen rato estaban escuchando su conversación, pero al voltear a ver los Eriol y Shaoran se sonrojaron, cosa que enojo a Tomoyo, le iba a decir algo pero, Ying Fa percibió un mensaje de la mismísima Ieran Li la madre de Shaoran y salió corriendo del salón, pero antes de que las amigas de Ying Fa la siguieran, se detuvieron estudiando a los tres y si se fueron

**Así que se percato de nuestra presencia – **sonrió como siempre Eriol

**Es muy raro como se percato de nosotros, si nos ocultamos con su magia… y nadie se percataba de nosotros hasta ahora – **dijo sorprendida Tomoyo

**Si, dos de ellas poseen poderes mágicos pero…y la que se dio cuento no posee magia – **dijo desconfiado Shaoran** – es mas desde que entro prácticamente nos ignoro**

_**Al parecer sabe más de lo que aparenta**_** – **susurro para que nadie lo escuchara** – parece que las señoritas Amamase saben que poseemos magia – **dijo divertido por la situación y el desconcierto de sus amigos

**Eriol, que quieres decir - **se pregunto Tomoyo

**Nada, no tiene importancia** – No percatándose que Ying Fa los escuchaba detrás de la puerta susurro _– __**Pronto llegar el momento de la verdad, tiene que estar preparados para entonces, mis queridos amigos, falta poco para que llegue **__**el,**__** no puedo creerlo, ni la mismísima reencarnación del mago Clow se percate de mi presencia esto sí que va hacer divertido– **_sonrió ante aquella situación ya que le parecía divertida luego desapareció encontrándose en su casa, Eriol sintió su presencia, y escucho lo que dijo, que causo que él se pusiera alerta por el tamaño de poder que percibió.

Así las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna interrupción y nada fuera de lo común.

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Todos llegaron para las clases, el salón estaba repleto de alumnos y el maestro también el director, ya había sonado la campana para el inicio de clases hasta que por fin el maestro hablo y el director veía atento la escena.

**Señorita Amamiya, el director quiere verla para confirmar los papeles de los nuevos alumnos –** Dijo el maestro con suma seriedad

Ying Fa con cara seria y salió del salón cosa que a todos les extraño cuando la vieron salir parecía un ángel y se sintió paz en el ambiente, así se fue con el director.

**¿Tú quién crees que sea? - **Kaede

**No lo sé, pero parece que Ying lo conoce - **Shizuka

**A quien no conoce Ying - **Kaede

**Tienes razón **

**Esto se está tornando muy peligroso, pueden atacar el cualquier momento – **dijo seria Kaede** - **_**más que por ahora ella no posee poderes mágicos**_– susurro para que nada mas la alcanzara a escuchar Shizuka –** pero ella se las arreglara de eso podemos estar seguras**

**Si, por que es mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona –** dijo Shizuka acordándose de un acontecimiento de su pasado

**Tienes razón – **Dijo Kaede ya un poco más calmada y luego de 15 minutos llego Ying Fa hablo con el maestro y se fue a sentar

**Muy bien alumnos, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, sus nombres son: Tao Tsukishiro, y Luck Amamase – **dijo el maestro usualmente con esa amabilidad que lo caracteriza - **adelante pueden presentarse**

**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tao Tsukishiro vengo de Tokio, espero que nos llevemos bien –** dijo con una gran sonrisa, el era de cabellos plateado (N. A. como Yukito) y ojos color violetas, alto, su aspecto daba un toque un tanto tranquilo, misterioso y a la vez educado

**Hola, mi nombre es Luck Amamase soy hermano de las señoritas Kaede y Shizuka Amamase, y vengo de Italia, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – **dijo muy feliz y enérgico, el era de cabello negro como una de sus hermanas y ojos azules, su aspecto daba un toque energético, feliz y a la vez serio algo que poca veces se veía, los dos era como decirlo muy bien parecidos, y daban un toque de popularidad entre las chicas

**Es un idiota** – dijo Ying Fa con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza

**Si, Luck puede ser a veces muy como decirlo… enérgico -** mención Kaede con la misma expresión de Ying Fa

**Si, puede ser peor nos ha dejado en vergüenza mas por que dijo que es nuestro hermano - **dijo Shizuka aun sin creerlo

**Ying Fa el no puede ser o si Ying, el es el hermano de Yu…- **Dijo Kaede con cara de preocupación por lo que acaba de sentir

**Si lo es – **dijo interrumpiendo a Kaede

**¿Qué?, como es posible… pero acaso tu…- **Ying Fa solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza -** no puedo sentir su presencia, pero si la sintiera no se compararía a su hermano**

**Así es además su aura como su poder son muy diferentes ya que cada ser vivo tiene su presencia o aura diferente **

**Por cierto Ying ¿Quién Tao Tsukishiro? –** Dijo Shizuka, Ella no recordaba de donde Ying Fa lo conocía **– es que nunca me explicaste quien era solo a Kaede**

**Es un viejo amigo – **solo lo dijo eso que confundió más a Shizuka, y los demás quien estaba escuchando su conversación - **pero aunque te lo dijera no lo recordarías, ya que eras muy pequeña, además tú tienes más conexión con el que otra persona, tienes que recordarlo por ti misma**

**Muy bien, mañana empiezas con sus clases normales y tu sentaras a lado de la Señorita Amamiya **– Dijo refiriéndose a Tao – **y tu delante de la Señorita Daidoji **- dijo refiriéndose a Luck **– ahora continuemos con las clases…**

_**A LA HORA DE SALIDA**_

**Un gusto volver a verla, querida Cerezo – **dijo con una sonrisa

**Igualmente Tao, desde que me fui de Tokio no te volví a ver, y veo que no has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, y tu personalidad sigue siendo la misma, y te agradecería que me hablaras de tu- **hablo con más seriedad

**Vamos Ying la personalidad que tienes tú, no te corresponde y lo sabes muy bien y tus ojos… - **dijo Tao pero Luck lo interrumpió

**Olvida eso mejor sonríe para mí, la vida es mejor feliz – **dijo sumamente feliz Luck

**No – **Dijo secamente

**¿Por qué? – **dijo Luck como si fuera un capricho mas

**No soy alguien que está aquí para cumplir tus caprichos, Amamase**

**No es justo Ying Fa, soy la única persona cercana a ti que llamas por su apellido, a pesar que yo fui quien te presento a mis hermanas**

**Vamos Luck, no seas dramático – **le dijo Kaede

**No puede ser que mis hermanas sean las únicas que se preocupan por mi – **dijo Luck asiéndose un drama de tristeza y desdicha

**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte aguantando, tengo que irme **– Dijo no sumándole importancia y saliendo del salón

**Vas a dejar tu mochila aquí, Cerecito– **dijo Tao divertido por la situación

**Si, dentro de un rato vengo por ella, los veo en casa, adiós querido Tao, igual a ti **_**Amamase **_– dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras, así se despidió de los dos dándole un beso en la mejilla que los sonrojo un poco

_**Veo que a pesar del tiempo, no has perdido tu encanto**_** – **dijo Tao en un susurro para sí mismo aun un poco sonrojado

_**Lo mismo digo**_ – dijo también en un susurro Luck un poco embobado

**¿Dijeron algo? -** pregunto Shizuka desconcertada

**No, vámonos Kaede, Shizuka, Ying Fa luego nos alcanzan – **dijo Luck tan feliz y enérgico como siempre

**Nos puedes decir de donde conoces a Ying – **dijo sumamente amable Kaede a Tao, al entender la situación

**Cuando lleguemos a casa les cuento… no mejor que se los cuente ella cuando sea el tiempo **– así se retiraron del salón dejando a Eriol, Tomoyo un poco desconcertados y a un Shaoran enojado

**¿Shaoran por que estas enojado? – **Le pregunto Eriol un poco desconcertado por su actitud

**No lo sé Eriol… - **dijo sorprendido el por su forma de actuar **– nada mas de ver que lo beso en la mejilla me enoje un poco, pero la verdad no sé qué me pasa – **dijo calmándose

**Shaoran, no has pensado que son celos**

**No, apenas la conozco de vista –** a lo que Tomoyo se limito a sonreír y dijo – **puede ser amor a primera vista**

**No lo creo no creo en eso además… - **respondió Shaoran

**Mejor vámonos**

**Lo siento, pero yo me tengo que quedar a un ensayo ya que pronto es navidad hay que estar listos – **Dijo excusándose ya que hoy quería ir se solo, tenía mucho en que pensar, y no quería compañía así que mintió, aunque pensó que no era la mejor opción pero lo hecho, hecho esta

**Muy bien Shaoran y yo, no vamos – **dijo Tomoyo

**Hasta mañana**

**Hasta mañana**

Ya que se retiraron Eriol suspiro y acomodo sus cosas en su mochila, espero un rato estaba dispuesto para retirarse cuando se abrió la puerta del salón

**Pensé que tenías ensayo en el salón de música - **dijo Ying Fa, astutamente

**Ya termine con eso señorita Amamiya **– Mintió

**Te conozco Eriol, se cuando mientes o dices la verdad, y además después de que se fueron ellos no me moví de esa puerta y tu no saliste de allí**

**Tienes razón pero, ¿De dónde me conoces? –** sonrió enigmáticamente

**No lo sé, es una corazonada, pero solo te diré que…. Lo que buscas está más cerca de lo que crees –** dejando desconcertado a Eriol paso a recoger sus cosas pero antes de irse le dijo** – **_**Tranquilo ya falta muy poco… Note mortifiques**_

_**EN LA CASA DE ERIOL**_

**Nakuru, Spinel - **llamo con urgencia Eriol

**Si, amo que desea - **mencionaron al mismo tiempo

**¿Ustedes saben acaso quien es Ying Fa Amamiya?**

**Pero, amo Eriol como es que no la conoce si es la más poderosa hechicera de todo el mundo - **contesto Nakuru como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

**¿QUE?... - **exclamo sobresaltado** - **_**no puede ser ella, a mi parecer no posee magia**_- susurro para que nadie lo escuchara

**Pues así es amo, porque la pregunta - **respondió Nakuru

**Simple curiosidad – **Dijo con una sonrisa ocultando su objetivo

**Si, quiere saber algo mas dicen que se caracteriza por muchas cosas, por lo misteriosa que es, nadie sabe de dónde proviene y quién era y es ahora, su pasado nadie lo conoce es tan misterioso como ella, y tiene la misma edad que usted y su descendiente – **dijo recordando lo investigado

**¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella?**

**Porque es muy fascinante, puedes aprender mucho de ella de echo tengo un hechizo que ella me mando, echo especialmente para mi…pero me dijo que lo usara en el momento indicado... no antes**

**¿Qué más sabes de ella? **– dijo Eriol un poco desconcertado por las últimas palabras

**Que posee un gran poder mágico, y que nadie conoce su magnitud –**Dijo Nakuru recordando su información sobre su heroína – **y que tienes que tener cuidado de no enamorarte de ella puede ser muy peligroso, dicen que es modelo, cantante y muchas cosas más, además ella es mi modelo a seguir – **dijo parloteando y con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que a Eriol le salía una gotita al estilo anime – **de hecho eso no es ni la mitad de lo que es, al parecer solo se sabe lo esencial o lo que permite saber de ella**

**Si nos disculpa amo Eriol, es hora de irse a dormir buenas noches – **dijo Spinel arrastrando a Nakuru a su cuarto

**Buenas noches – **Así llego la mañana siguiente donde llegaría un nuevo alumno muy misterioso

_**EN LA ESCUELA**_

Todos llegaron normal se podria decir en cierto modo que era un dia normal, claro para todos a excepción de el salón de nuestros personajes, el salón tenía algo diferente entre Ying Fa y Shaoran había una silla que no había estado ayer, porque del otro lado entre Eriol, y Tomoyo ya había una silla, en el lugar de Tomoyo iba Tao, atrás de él, iba Tomoyo y atrás de ella estaba Eriol.

**Para que son estas sillas -** pregunto por las dos sillas más que habían en el salón Tomoyo

**No Lo Sé, ¿Señorita Ying Fa usted sabe no es verdad? – **le pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa y en ese momento iba llegando Tao, Kaede y Shizuka

**Claro joven Eriol, pero me sorprenda que usted no lo sepa siendo quien es claro esta – **dijo seriamente y con un poco de superioridad

**Me lo puedes decir Ying Fa, ya que a mi parecer tiene mucho que ver y no me refiero solo a esto me comprende verdad –** sonrió misteriosamente

**No – **Dijo serena como siempre cosa que Shaoran detecto como una personalidad de su madre

**¿Entonces por que no me dice lo que esta pasando?**

**Para que lo quieres saber de mi, a si no sería divertido**

**Parece que tenemos algo en común**

**Así parece, Joven Eriol**

**Discúlpeme, pero no le molestaría que investigara – **dijo misteriosamente pero al ver a los ojos a Ying Fa para retarla, noto algo especial y se sonrojo pero así se retiro ella a su lugar con el marcador, Ying Fa: 1, Eriol: 0

**Por supuesto que no... pero no importa cuánto investigues las repuestas están en tu memoria**

**En mi memoria eso es algo complicado, ya que digamos que eh perdido la memoria**

**En ese caso tendrá que apresurarse en recuperarla, Joven Eriol**

**Entonces tendré que hacer caso a su sugerencia, pero no me diga Joven Eriol, no soy tan joven que digamos**

**Créame que lo se mejor que nadie Eriol - **menciono Ying Fa así retirándose del salón - **después de todo yo soy mas mayor que tu todavía**...

**Eriol porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad… acaso tú la conoces - **pregunto Tomoyo

**No, pero me parece una persona muy interesante – **mintió -_**tengo la ligera sospecha de haberla visto antes muchas veces y no madamas en esta vida**_pensó..**. **En eso entra el maestro junto con Ying Fa, pero a Tomoyo le preocupo mas lo que le dijo Eriol, sentía enojo frustración al escuchar eso, pero decidió dejarlo ya que quizás no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

_Continuara…_

Card Captor Sakura, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Todo es propiedad de CLAMP, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes que no aparecieron en el Anime o Manga

By: Sakura Melchor


	4. Capitulo 3: El sello de los guardianes

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**En mi memoria eso es algo complicado ya que digamos que eh perdido la memoria**

**En ese caso tendrá que apresurarse en recuperarla, Joven Eriol**

**Entonces tendré que hacer caso a su sugerencia, pero no me diga Joven Eriol, no soy tan joven que digamos**

**Créame que lo se mejor que nadie Eriol - **menciono Ying Fa así retirándose del salón

**Eriol porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad… acaso tú la conoces - **pregunto Tomoyo

**No, pero me parece una persona muy interesante – **mintió -_**tengo la ligera sospecha de haberla visto antes muchas veces y no madamas en esta vida**_pensó..**. **En eso entra el maestro junto con Ying Fa, pero a Tomoyo le preocupo mas lo que le dijo Eriol, sentía enojo frustración al escuchar eso, pero decidió dejarlo ya que quizás no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

_**Capitulo 3: El sello de los Guardianes**_

_**Subtitulo: El sello de los 4 Guardianes, los signos de mis poderes**_

**Buenos días…señorita Amamiya ya se puede retirar, y gracias por su cooperación - **menciono el maestro seriamente.

**De nada, si me disculpa – **Dijo saliendo del salón no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

En otro lugar Sakura se dirigía a su casa donde vivía cuando tenía 11 años antes de mudarse para liberar el sello, de Kerberos y Yue, y de paso saludar a su papa, y a su hermano mientras que cambiaba sus ojos a verdes y su piel, su cabellos todo en pocas palabras, se quitaba el disfraz que cargaba para tener a flote su verdadera apariencia, lo que había cambiado para que al menos su padre la reconociera

**EN LA CASA KINOMOTO**

De hecho la casa no había cambiado en nada, a si que toco el timbre, y oyó una voz que le decía que enseguida le abrían.

**Si, ¿Dígame que se le ofrece señorita? – **pregunto Touya al verla pensó que se parecía mucho a Sakura pero lo dejo pasar pensando que es un error

**¿Quién es Touya? – **pregunto su padre con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizo

**No lo sé, estaba preguntado apenas que se le ofrecía – **respondía Touya con su seriedad acostumbrada

**Parece que no fue muy conveniente venir aquí debí tomar en cuenta mi segundo plan – **dijo serenamente

**¿A qué se refiere señorita? **– dijo undesconcertado Touya por la actitud de esa extraña

**Parece que no me reconocen... déjenme presentarme – **cuando lo dijo dejo desconcertado a los dos hombres** – Mi nombre es… Sakura Kinomoto, bueno era**

**¡ ¿QUE?! – **Gritaron Touya y Fujitaka sorprendidos por aquella revelación que Sakura se limito a sonreír por lo divertido de la situación

**Se me ofrece entrar a mi casa si no les importa**

**¿SAKURA? – **Dijo su padre con desconcierto

**Si** – dijo con tranquilidad

**Lo siento hija, pasa** - dijo amablemente y sorprendido - **nos hubieras avisado que regresabas para irte a recoger al aeropuerto**

**Lamento decirte que eso hubiera sido inútil ya que llegue a se dos días a Japón - dijo restándole importancia**

**Pero hija por... **

**Padre, Hermano, tengan algo en claro, no voy con rodeos, porque no me gusta, voy al punto – **dijo mientras ellos la seguían a la sala donde los tres estaban sentados

**A que te refieres hija – **dijo no captando su idea

**En primero no me llames hija, Mi nombre es Ying Fa – **dijo corrigiendo a su padre cosa que hizo que él se sorprendiera

**Sakura, un momento, quien te has creído para hablarnos así, somos tu familia, ni que fueras una persona sumamente importante por dios eres mi hermana **- dijo enojado** – ninguna muestra de afecto aunque, llevas cuatro años sin comunicarte con noso…**

**¡Touya Kinomoto!, contrólate… **- suspiro

**Es que no te entiendo y de que punto hablas – **dijo exasperado

**A eso iba antes de que me interrumpieras Kinomoto**

**¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me dijiste?, Sakura, han pasado 4 años, ninguna muestra de afecto**

**Touya, tiene razón hija – **menciono ya que esta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación

**Corrección Ying Fa, y Kinomoto madura, no puedes esperar cariño, amor o comprensión de una extraña a la cual, le dices hermana estas muy equivocado – **dijo serenamente Ying Fa a Touya

**Por qué dices eso, eres mi hija y también la de Nadeshiko**

**Puedo ser su hija, pero tengo más responsabilidades de la que creen, ya no saben nada de mí, además soy…**

**Cómo quieres que sepamos algo de ti, si no te hemos visto en 4 años – **le interrumpió Touya cuando ella estaba decidida a decir la verdad

**A eso iba, antes que me interrumpieras Kinomoto – **dijo sorprendiendo a su padre y hermano por la actitud y frialdad que lo llamo y los estaba tratando

_**Tú también eres una Kinomoto**_– le reprocho murmurando pero Ying Fa lo escucho pero decidió ignorarlo y checo su reloj de muñequera, sabía que terminar rápido

**No me queda mucho tiempo así que empezare a hablar, pero una simple regla, no me interrumpan a menos que pida su opinión a la palabra, solo les hablare de la parte que me importa – **suspiro y comenzó a hablar – **Hace aproximadamente 6 años fue elegida para ser la cabeza del Concilio de Magia de Japón tanto de mi familia materna como paterna, para eso era la carta que te mandaron, así como para fortalecerme en los estudios y la magia ya que hacer la ama de las cartas Sakura se necesita de una Gran responsabilidad, yo viví en la época del mago Clow – **dijo y Fujitaka se sorprendió por su revelación **– y antes de eso, y tenía una misión que cumplir de eso les hablare después, en esta época al momento de enseñarles a mis alumnos todo iba bien, estaba orgullosa de todos se podría decir, pero…** - suspiro y continuo – **un excelente mago, mi alumno de hecho, se obsesiono con migo se enamoro en ese momento yo pasaba por una situación difícil rechace sus sentimientos me dijo que… bueno no importa la cuestión es que, se unió a la magia oscura en pocas palabras, pero no tenía planeado volver a Tomoeda… para llevar a cabo esta peligrosa misión, pero pensé que mejor escenario que, donde lo **_**inevitable **_**comenzó, pero hubo una pequeña complicación, mis cartas, y sus guardianes tenía que liberarlos si no ellos morirían inevitablemente **– Sakura percibió que su hermano le preguntaba que su Yukito también y ella agrego** – y también el Joven Tsukishiro por ser la identidad falsa de Yue - **ya que ella termino ellos empezaron a hablar

**Eso era lo más temo que Yuki muera, que puedo hacer para evitarlo – **dijo Touya preocupado

**Nada, absolutamente nada, solo yo liberando el sello, pero…**

**No entiendo… que es lo que tienes que hacer pequeña – **dijo Fujitaka

**Papa, no pareces muy sorprendido de que Sakura tenga poderes**

**Mi nombre es Ying Fa, pero al parecer el que no sabe nada eres tu Touya – **dijo volteando lo a ver

**Dime que no entiendo explícame, ¿Qué es lo que yo no sé? **– dijo volteando a ver a su padre en busca de una explicación que nuca llego, así que Ying Fa hablo

**Veo que nunca le dijo nada **– menciono a lo que Fujitaka solo pudo bajar la mirada** - Touya Kinomoto… tu sabias que yo poseía magia – **lo dijo mas como una confirmación que como una pregunta cosa que impresiona a Touya pero ella no izo caso a esa reacción y continuo** – tu sabias que yo poseía el libro, el guardián y la llave de las cartas Clow, para invocarlos**

**Si – **saliendo de su asombro

**Ahora no puedo decir mucho, pero solo te diré esto, Fujitaka encontró ese libro un día cuando fue de a una excavación, quería abrirlo pero no podía así que opto por dejarlo ahí en la biblioteca, tu lo encontraste ya que eras un poco curioso, aun que no lo demuestres, pero tampoco pudiste pensaste que era un libro normal y lo dejaste ahí**

**¿Cómo pudiste abrirlo? – **Pregunto Fujitaka ya levantando la mirada y viendo a su hija con curiosidad

**Es algo que les diré después, ahora… - **en eso sonó la alarma de su reloj de muñequera informándole que se le acabo el tiempo así que pensó que ya era mucho lo que les dijo, ella quiso que Fujitaka recapacitara así que iba agregar algo pero

**¿Cómo es posible que tú posees magia?...simplemente no lo puedo creer – **dijo Fujitaka con curiosidad

**Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, y sabes perfectamente el secreto que le guardaste a tu esposa durante años, y el que mi madre guardaba pero aun así optaste por mentir, pero porque si lo decías te hubieran aceptado en la familia de mi madre, pero aun sabiendo todo esto guardaste el secreto, solo quiero saber por qué…**

**Tú sabes que no me aceptaban, porque era mayor que Nadeshiko – **dijo haciendo una mueca que era lo que se iba transformando su sonrisa

**Veo que, te sigues engañando con tu mentira, quieres seguir viviendo en tu fantasía para evitar que te lastimen, pero no sabes lo equivocado que estas – **Fujitaka iba a contestar pero el reloj muñequera de Ying Fa empezó a sonar otra vez, y pensó que dijo demasiada información y opto por retirarse, ya que lo que necesitaba para su conjuro lo guardo en su mochila con magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta –** me tengo que retirar, creo que he dicho suficiente o demasiado, Fujitaka, espero que reflexiones, y salgas de esa burbuja de cristal, Touya, si no entiendes lo que le dije a tu padre, pregúntale cualquier duda que tengas – **hiso una reverencia y seretiro

**Para mí siempre serás Sakura – **susurro Fujitaka mientras que Touya veía caminar a Ying Fa por el parque pingüino y desaparecer pero ella susurro mientras veía a Touya entrar a la casa– _**Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que enfrentes tu destino, porque fue lo último que…le prometí a mi madre, también, yo pondré de mi parte, aunque te duela, es por tu bien – **_así mismo desapareció

_**EN LA MANSIÓN YING FA AMAMIYA**_

Ying Fa acababa de regresar de la casa de los Kinomoto, tenía que liberarlos ahora o sería demasiado tarde, sus guardianes poco a poco iban perdiendo energía, igual que sus cartas.

**Kaede, Shizuka, Tao, Luck, pueden venir un momento –** dijo desde su asiento

**Dinos que se te ofrece Ying –** dijo Kaede mostrándoles una sonrisa

**Ya es hora, tengo que liberar de aquel sueño a Yue y Kerberos **

**Ying, estás segura, en las condiciones que estas puedes hasta perder la vida, tu colocaste un sello que ni el propio Clow podría romper** – dijo Luck ya más seriamente, como vio que Ying Fa mostraba seguridad en su mirada continuo, esperando que ella no se arrepintiera **– estas coincidente del riesgo que corres al quitar dos sellos tan poderosos de la misma magnitud **

**Estoy sumamente coincidente, - **dijo un disgustada, pero su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad** - y aunque esté en peligro mi vida tengo que hacerlo, ya que el atacara en cualquier momento, quizás después de la llegada de una persona muy importante para mí, que necesitare a mi lado.**

**Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, ya que no te voy a poder hacer cambiar de opinión – **dijo Tao mostrando una sonrisa de comprensión

**Muchas Gracias, Tao y Luck – **dijo más tranquila** – y ustedes que dicen, Kaede, Shizuka**

**Solo una pregunta – **dijo Kaede refiriéndose a lo que le podría pasa a ella si algo saliera mal, pero Ying Fa entendió a que se refería

**Tranquila, estaré bien – **dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta que le quería hacer

**Pero, estas completamente segura, tu magia está muy débil, hasta parece que no posees**

**Nunca escuchaste del hechizo para ocultar la presencia mágica**

**Pero tú nos dijiste, que después de esa pelea que tuviste, sacrificaste tu magia y no posees alguna – **dijo Shizuka sorprendida

**Perdón… por mentirles pero ere necesario, No han oído el dicho que dice para engañar a tus enemigos, primero empieza engañando a tus amigos, pero les prometo que les diré la verdad cuando llegue el momento, deben comprenderme que no es momento de explicaciones – **suspiro y continuo** – cuando fui a visitar a la familia Kinomoto, hable de mas y es suficiente por ahora… - **sonrió un poco que casi no lo notaron** – de todos modos si les hubiera dicho no sería divertido**

**¿Qué tiene de divertida esta situación? – **dijo Shizuka desconcertada

**No lo entenderías **– dijo Luck regalándole una sonrisa,

**Si no los hubieras dicho que hubiera pasado**- Dijo Luck antes de que Ying Fa contestara y las confundiera mas

**Vaya eso so no mas como una afirmación que una pregunta pero… - **medito un momento** – si se lo subiera dicho, los hubiera tenido que usar de la manera más cruel, y entonces hubiera anticipado mi regreso, y el destino de todos inevitablemente seria morir – **dijo seriamente con los ojos brillantes por la crueldad de las imágenes que tuvo en una predicción** – y sabes que en ese momento la oscuridad reinaría**_**,**_** eso es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento quizás….**

**¿Qué pasaría si no los dijeras ahora? **– pregunto Kaede

**Los tendría que matar – **dijo Ying Fa restándole importancia alguna, que puso nerviosa a Kaede – **Pero cuento con su apoyo**

**Tú sabes perfectamente que te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, y de seguro, nos servirá de entrenamiento – **menciono Shizuka

**Yo también, quiero y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, aunque eso implique mi propia vida **– dijo Kaede con los ojos cristalinos

**Sabes otra cosa, eres como la madre que nunca tuvimos – **Continuo Shizuka empezando a llorar** - tu nos encontraste hace mucho y nos salvaste, fuimos las únicas sobrevivientes, de esa trágica batalla – **a si no pudo continuar por la tristeza de aquel recuerdo y Kaede continuo

**No, eres como nuestra madre, ****eres ****nuestra madre, tu nos cuidaste y nos criaste aunque inocentemente o en otra vida, pero siempre vas a hacer nuestra madre, y nunca te dejaríamos abandonada, eres nuestro motivo para vivir en esta vida vacía**

**Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mi vida, el hecho que yo no les diga o las trate como mis hijas, es porque… saben que sacrifique mis sentimientos, en aquella batalla y ustedes dos, fueron el fruto de aquellos sentimientos **– la mirada de Ying Fa se volvió un poco más amable** – a ustedes fueron a las que salve, y no me arrepiento de ello**

**Ying, creo que te juzgue mal, nunca te creí capaz de ello, y me siento muy feliz que lo hayas hecho, y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo – **dijo Tao su cara de felicidad

**Conmigo también ten lo por seguro, pero… **- dijo Luck tornándose serio

**Es hora de empezar, sabes los riesgos no, recordar todo lo de una vida pasada tuya por cada sello, estás segura poder con ello – **continuo Tao lo que quería decir Luck

**Querido Tao, Querido Luck, saben que se perfectamente el riesgo que corro y… que con lo débil que estoy podría **– suspiro** – arriesgar mi propia vida, estén pendiente de lo que ocurra, quizás puedan atacar, pero para mañana estaré bien, **_**eso espero**_** – **hablo para sí misma y puso una cara seria se paró de su asiento y hablo –** Kaede, Shizuka, Luck quizás más pronto de lo que creen, no seré su único motivo para vivir, y eso me entristece demasiado – **así se retiro de la habitación

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero pronto comentarios**_

Sakura Melchor


	5. Capitulo 4: El sello y un¿un anillo?

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Ying, creo que te juzgue mal, nunca te creí capaz de ello, y me siento muy feliz que lo hayas hecho, y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo – **dijo Tao su cara de felicidad

**Conmigo también ten lo por seguro, pero… **- dijo Luck tornándose serio

**Es hora de empezar, sabes los riesgos no, recordar todo lo de una vida pasada tuya por cada sello, estás segura poder con ello – **continuo Tao lo que quería decir Luck

**Querido Tao, Querido Luck, saben que se perfectamente el riesgo que corro y… que con lo débil que estoy podría **– suspiro** – arriesgar mi propia vida, estén pendiente de lo que ocurra, quizás puedan atacar, pero para mañana estaré bien **_**eso espero**_** – **hablo para sí misma y puso una cara seria se paró de su asiento y hablo –** Kaede, Shizuka, Luck quizás más pronto de lo que creen, no seré su único motivo para vivir, y eso me entristece demasiado, Tao… - **negó con la cabeza**- olvídalo – **así se retiro de la habitación

_**CAPITULO 4: El sello y ¿un anillo?**_

_**Subtitulo: El sello de los guardianes y las cartas parte 1**_

**Qué quiso decir con que, **_**pronto no seré su nuestro único motivo para vivir y eso me entristece demasiado**_** - **dijo Kaede preocupada y recitando las palabras de Ying Fa

**No lo sé, la verdad me es muy difícil comprenderla – **dijo Shizuka rendida de tanto misterio

**¿Saben que ella puede leer y predecir el futuro de cualquier persona? - **dijo Luck con su sonrisa de siempre

**Si, pero eso que tiene que ver hermano – **dijo Shizuka

**Que quizás muy pronto, llegara a sus vidas una persona muy importante y ella no lo podrá evitar – **menciono Tao con calma

**Quizás en un futuro, pero… **

**Tienes razón, puede que no tengamos uno**

**Si, y aunque no lo tuviéramos estoy seguro que ella no nos lo diría cargaría con todo como siempre lo ha hecho - **menciono Kaede un poco incomoda

**Estoy más preocupad por la salud de Ying – **dijo Luck más sereno - **que por algo a si como el futuro lo que realmente importa es el presente**

**Tienes razón, hay que cuidar a los guardianes y las cartas esa es la misión que tuvimos para nacer… – **recordó Kaede, como vio que Tao este seguía viendo fijamente por el corredor que se fui Ying Fa sin prestar atención le hablo fuerte ya que pensaba que no la escucharía **- ¡TSUKISHIRO!**

**¡AH! -** grito un poco sorprendido por el grito de Kaede** - ¿Qué sucede Amamase? -** pregunto aun un poco aturdido por el grito con la cara un poco melancólica

**¿En qué pensabas? – **aporto Shizuka a la conversación

**No lo entenderías **– razono Tao con la cara un poco melancólica

**Ying nos ha enseñado mucho, creo que entenderemos – **dijo Kaede sabiamente

**A pesar de que tenemos la misma edad no tenemos la misma experiencias en vidas es algo que no se puede enseñar, lo que siento se aprende con la experiencia de la vida**

_**¿Con la experiencia de la vida?**_ - Pregunto Shizuka - **esas mismas palabra fueron las que nos dijo Ying Fa al salvarnos**

**¿Que?, explícame por que no logro entenderlo**

**Si, de hecho en ese momento Ying Fa nos dijo casi la mismas palabras que tu: Kaede empezó a relatar la historia**

**Flash Back**

_**Aquel escenario era tan aterrador que no tenia comparación con la guerra las banderas estaban teñidas por la sangre de los que la portaban sus cabezas adornaban la cima de ellas cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados algunos cortados otros atravesados por flechas o simplemente los mata con su poder sentado en cima de cuerpos de personas agonizando y otras muertas contemplaba el culpable de ese crimen a dos niñas las únicas sobrevivientes de esa tragedia gozando el momento o quizás pensando el momento o la forma de matarlas… Las niñas estaban aterradas por la escena y mucho mas la persona que tenían enfrente y había matado a sus padres…**_

_**¿Qué quiere de nosotras? - **__pregunto una de las niñas armándose de valor a pesar del terror que tenia_

_**Acaso no es obvio mocosa... sus vidas - **__explico calmadamente mientras las observaba de arriba o bajo__** - pero antes de que mueran les daré un consejo aunque creo que no servirá de mucho, la vida realmente es muy cruel con las personas buenas a si que si quieren sobrevivir tendrán que ser como yo**_

_**N-n-n- no que remos ser como usted una persona tan cruel un asesino - **__dijo realmente aterrada la otra niña_

_**Crees que me importa la opinión de unas mocosas como ustedes realmente no saben nada de la vida, por eso ¡MUERAN! - **__Aquella persona le hubiera enterrado la espada de no ser por que otra le impidió hacer su cometido__** - ¿Pero que?**_

_**¡Quien te crees para decidir sobre sus vidas! - **__Exclamo una joven con una espada en la mano impidiendo el ataque_

_**¿Quién eres tu? - **__pregunto enojado aquella persona_

_**Una basura como tu no tiene por que saberlo**_

_**Una jovencita como tu no tiene que ser tan grosera con sus mayores**_

_**No te dejes engañar por mi apariencia, soy mas de lo que parezco**_

_**Eso ya lo veremos...**_

**Fin del Flas Back**

**Lo demás no lo recuerdo ya que Ying Fa borro nuestra memoria y dijo que no era necesario recordarlo que era mejor así, pero lo que si recuerdo es que paso después…**

**Flash Back **

_**Aquella joven cargo a las dos pequeñas niñas las saco de aquel horrendo lugar que desprendía olor a sangre el cual se había convertido El Clan mas poderoso de Francia y las llevo a una mansión grande y muy hermosa...**_

_**Aquí estarán a salvo no tiene que preocuparse por nada - e**__xplico con una sonrisa y una mirada muy tierna que hiso que las niñas e tuvieran confianza rápidamente_

_**¿Quien eres?... Pregunto una de las niñas que tenia un vestido blanco ahora manchado de sangre que la joven pudo reconocer como la de sus padres aparte de lodo claro**_

_**Lo siento pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta **_

_**Entonces por que nos salvaste si después de todo nuestra vida no vale mucho - **__menciono un poco aturdida la de vestido blanco__** - así es como dijo aquel señor tan aterrador la vida es muy cruel con nosotras ya que no tenemos padres los han matado -**__ continuo la otra niña vestido de negro +_

_**Se equivocan cada ser vivo vale mucho mas de lo que puedan imaginar además el destino no ha sido cruel con ustedes tiene que aprender que la vida no es de color de rosa -**__ dijo la joven con la mirada perdida_

_**¿Qué quiere decir?**_

_**No lo entenderían, solo les diré que esto se aprende**__**con la experiencia de la vida**_** - **_aconsejo aquella joven__** - vengan conmigo les presentare quien se hará cargo de ustedes de ahora en adelante…**_

**Fin den flash back**

**De ahí no recordamos nada mas ya que Ying Fa nos borro la memoria**

**Está bien, entiendo creo que la mayoría de las cosas que sabemos ella nos las ha enseñado - **dijo restándole importancia Tao un poco aturdido por la historia

**Bueno dejando ese tema de lado me preocupa que aquella persona o ser no haya venido antes que yo - **menciono Luck analizando la situación

**Si además también hecho de que, ¿por qué Ying Fa decidió liberar el sello antes de tiempo? - **planteo Tao** - Están misteriosa como la recuerdo, pero, lo que no se si es que cuando recupere sus sentimientos, me va a corresponder como hace tiempo atrás, pero todavía yo **_**la amo, es la persona más importante para mí**_– dijo con una mirada melancólica y un sonrisa triste

**Tsukishiro no creí que tú estuvieras enamorado de nuestra madre, me refiero a Ying - **dijo feliz ya que al fin conocía a alguien que estuvo enamorada de ella y la conoció como realmente era

**Así que tu también Tao** – menciono Luck ignorando la dicho por Shizuka

**Eso fue hace mas de una vida, pero… - **dijo un poco melancólico

**Si lo se, ella es una mujer difícil de olvidar – **razono Luck

**¿A que se refieren?** – pregunto inocentemente Shizuka a lo que los dos hombres o adolecentes rieron

**Creo que es mejor dejar ese tema aparte – **dijo Kaede un poco desesperada, ya que no entendía mucho de lo que decían** – lo que me preocupa es la salud y la acción imprudente de Ying, además esa actitud es de Shizuka**

**¡Oye! – **grito enojada Shizuka** - yo no soy así**

**Tienes razón es más importante la salud de la Cerecito - **dijo Tao ya serio por la situación y los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación de Ying Fa, escondidos y espiando abriendo un poco la puerta para ver que hacía.

**Parece que es hora, tengo que liberar el sello antes de lo que pensé y a los guardianes de las cartas Sakura – **suspiro **– muy bien es hora de empezar** – Ying Fa al agarrar el libro de las cartas Sakura, apareció un ángel muy hermoso, que era el que cuido en secreto aquel libro de las cartas mágicas, para que no cayera en manos equivocadas

**Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi, querida Sakura – **Ying solo le lanzo una mirada acecina que si mataran y fuera humana el ángel hubiera muerto, el ángel solo se limito a sonreír y corrigió su error **– perdón Ying Fa – **dijo burlonamente haciendo una inclinación en el aire** - ha llegado la hora de liberar, los dos sellos más poderoso que creaste, pero el sello para invocar la llave del libro Sakura, tendrás que liberarlo él entre el 31 y 1 de diciembre y enero, para poder abrir tus sentimientos y recuerdos que fueron sellados los de esta vida claro y tendrás que dejar de usar ese disfraz**

**Haré lo que pueda, no me puedo pasa de las 12 o perdería mis recuerdos para siempre, efectuando una pérdida de memoria permanente, no es así – **dijo lo más seriamente posible

**Así es, lamentablemente si eso sucede nada ni nadie podrá ayudarte – **el ángel extendió sus manos y coloco el libro de las cartas Sakura enfrente de Ying mientras decía un conjuro que nadie entendió acepción de Ying Fa, – **Cles que vous avez la paissance du temps, et le pouvoir fermer le libre, Gardiens de laSakura lettres, elle avait besoin pour exploiter la puissance de son aceau MantineBREAK** _**(Llave que tienes el poder del tiempo, y el poder encerrado del libro, guardianes de las cartas Sakura, ella requiere liberar el poder que mantiene oculto su sello RUPTURA )… **_**el resto te toca a ti espero verte cuando esto acabe… o inicie todo**

**Gracias te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí – **dijo asiendo una reverencia

**Sayonara… - **así desapareció

_**Gracias, por ser la guardiana Miguel**_**…Belonging to Clow book before now created and called Sakura, I call upon you to release the seal, of letters and your guardians, RELEASE (Libro antes perteneciente a Clow, ahora creado y llamado Sakura, yo te invoco para liberar el sello, de las cartas y tus guardianes, LIBERACIÓN) – **dijo en ingles (N. A: si está mal escrito me disculpo por que el traductor de Google me lo tradujo mal no tengo mucho tiempo y el ingles no es mi fuerte) –** Libro que guardaste por 4 años los poderes de las cartas Sakura, y mantienes sellado en ti a los guardianes del sol y la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante **_**Sakura**_**, quien creó el sello y guardo en ti esta misión ¡RUPTURA DEL SELLO! – **el libro desprendió una luz que segó a las cuatro personas que observaban esto, el libro dejo de flotar y reposo en las manos de Ying Fa, dos segundos después, aparecieron enfrente de ella dos esferas brillantes quienes eran los guardianes, Ying Fa sabían que la observaban, así que no necesitaba explicar nada, y como se encontraba muy débil, aunque fingía estar bien, solo Tao lo noto y el misterioso personaje que los observaba por la ventana pero no dijeron nada** – Kaede, Tao, Shizuka, Luck vengan un momento – **ellos obedecieron

**Ya veo, nos descubriste – **dijo Luck sonriente como siempre

**Si… eso parece pero hablaremos luego, ahora Kaede, Shizuka, me podrían cuidar este libro, y no salgan de sus habitaciones – **dijo seriamente

**Claro – **dijo Kaede recibiendo el libro** – pero…**

**Ya sea que te refieres – **dijo interrumpiendo a Kaede** - cualquier cosa que haga este libro o sus criaturas obsérvenlo y me lo informan mañana pero no hagan nada, y quiero que se duerman a las 11:00pm, falta una hora así que hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer – **así ellas salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones

**Veo que solo Luck y yo, nos quedamos a observar por el momento**

**A si es – **murmuro, se concentro y empezó el conjuro de ruptura del sello **– Sellos impuestos por mí, su ama y amiga **_**Sakura**_**, despertad de su largo letargo, el cual les fue impuesto, "!Hace 4 años¡", "RUPTURA"… Abre el sello de los guardianes del sol y la luna EXPULSIÓN **– callo de rodilla por el esfuerzo que izo, Tao se acerco a ella, ya que se asusto un poco y Ying Fa le dijo** – solo me faltan dos sellos, **- respiro agitada pero continuo** – el de la memoria y la llave, a si como el de mis poderes mágicos, para completarlos, así esto terminara, pero…**

**Necesitas la ayuda de esa persona – **dijo Tao

**Es mejor que liberes los sellos cuando te encuentres estable **– continuo Luck, mientras se fijaba en la figuras o seres mágicos que tenía enfrente –** vaya lo lograste Ying pero… **- temió que el poder que uso no hubiera sido suficiente para despertar al otro guardián que no se podía contemplar su apariencia

**Tranquilo si funciono y libere a los dos guardines…pero el otro o mejor dicho Yue, tiene una identidad falsa, y esa persona llegara en cualquier momento tele transportada aquí, y la esfera será absorbida por él y despertara cuando lo vuelva a ver no antes ni después – **como vio que Tao y Luck entendían se aparto de él y se sentó en su cama

**Ya veo, parece que ya tenía todo planeado lo que ibas a hacer – **sonrió Tao con gracia** – **_**pareces una sabelotodo**_** – **pensó con esa sonrisa en su rostro

**Y si así fuera que, tienes algún problema**

**Tienes que dejar de leer las mentes…oye me estas escuchado, ¿Qué es eso? – **dijo Luck señalando la barita que apareció Ying Fa con su magia

**Es una especie de varita mágica que permitirá manejar a Kerberos mientras esta en esa esfera, cuando cumpla su objetivo desaparecerá pero… bueno…**

**Estas muy débil lamentablemente como para hacerlo tú, y quieres que yo lo haga, no es así – **dijo Luck frustrado

**Así es, podrías llevar a Kerberos a su habitación – **dijo pero en ese momento al levantarse para entregarle la varita, cayó al suelo ya que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas como para mantenerla en pie, Tao la levanto y la recostó en su cama

**¿Estás bien? **– dijo Tao preocupado por su salud

**Si, debe ser por la energía que use, quizás todavía no me he recuperado de la última batalla que tuve – **pero aun Tao la veía con preocupación** – no te preocupes, estaré bien llévate a Kerberos junto con Luck, **^/_/^** aun tengo que hablar con una persona, importante en cualquier momento se despertara**

**Está bien – **nomuy convencido salió de la habitación

**¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy? – **dijo Yukito despertando y fijándose que no estaba en su recamara, pero se percato de que una presencia poderosa estaba cerca de él** – ¿**_**qué es esta presencia que siento?…un momento presencia si se supone que Yue está sellado, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – **_Pensó _**- **_**¿Quién eres tú?**_** – **_dijo a la persona que tenía enfrente y que no podía ver ya que todo estaba oscuro

**Mi nombre no importa – **dijo mientras que Yukito se paraba del suelo – **al menos por el momento **

**Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir dónde estoy? – **dijo Yukito intentados acercar a ella pero aunque se acercara, no podía verla, así que opto por pararse enfrente de la cama

**Lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir, solo estas aquí para que te responda las preguntas que te han atormentado por 5 años – **Yukito se sorprendió que supiera eso así que se puso serio, así ella continuo **– sé quién eres tranquilo, solo te responderé aquellas preguntas que deban ser respondidas…pero… tendrás que pagar un precio por tu deseo**

**¿Un precio?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Un objeto o algo que tenga el mismo valor que tu deseo, veo que me hablas de tu que rápido agarras con fianza querido**

**Lo siento mucho – **a ella le enojo eso aunque no lo demostró y le dijo

**No puedes estar todo el tiempo disculpándote, eso no te servirá en la batalla que se avecina**

**¿Qué batalla?**

**Eso es algo que no te puedo responder,… necesito el pago de tu deseo**

**Esto te servirá – **dijo enseñándole un anillo de oro muy sencillo que le regalo Touya, hace 3 años

**Un objeto de valor sentimental, así como mágico… Tu pago es aceptado, ¿Cuál es tu duda? – **Cuando Yukito iba a hablar ella lo interrumpió** – tu pago, aunque fue aceptado es muy pobre, así que solo te alcanza para que te responda, 2 preguntas, pero de equivocarte y que yo te corrija solo tienes una, piensa muy bien lo que deseas saber Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya Kinomoto tedio este anillo para que te cuidaras, ya que no podías transformarte en Yue, así que el anillo ya cumplió su objetivo, piensa que desapareció, por ese motivo, eso le dirás a Touya Kinomoto **– ella sabía que sería su primera duda pero quiso decirlo por su propio merito como un regalo de bienvenida


	6. Capitulo 5: El deseo imcumplido

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Sé quién eres tranquilo, solo te responderé aquellas preguntas que deban ser respondidas…pero… tendrás que pagar un precio por tu deseo**

**¿Un precio?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Un objeto o algo que tenga el mismo valor que tu deseo, veo que me hablas de "tu", que rápido agarras con fianza querido**

**Lo siento mucho – **a ella le enojo mucho ese gesto de disculpa por que parecía débil y ella no había cuidado, aun guardián débil de actitud menos, su falsa identidad, se enojo aunque no lo demostró y le dijo

**No puedes estar todo el tiempo disculpándote, eso no te servirá en la batalla que se avecina**

**¿Qué batalla?**

**Eso es algo que no te puedo responder,… necesito el pago de tu deseo**

**Esto te servirá – **dijo enseñándole un anillo de oro muy sencillo que le regalo Touya, hace 3 años

**Un objeto de valor sentimental, así como mágico… Tu pago es aceptado, ¿Cuál es tu duda? – **Cuando Yukito iba a hablar ella lo interrumpió** – tu pago, aunque fue aceptado es muy pobre, así que solo te alcanza para que te responda, 2 preguntas, pero de equivocarte y, yo te corrija solo tienes una, piensa muy bien lo que deseas saber Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya Kinomoto tedio este anillo para que te cuidaras, ya que no podías transformarte en Yue, así que el anillo ya cumplió su objetivo, piensa que desapareció, por ese motivo, eso le dirás a Touya Kinomoto **– ella sabía que sería su primera duda pero quiso decirlo por su propio merito como un regalo de bienvenida

_**Capitulo 5: El deseo incumplido… (Una persona misterios)**_

_**Subtitulo: ¿Quién eres?**_

**Otra cosa, porque estás aquí…responde**

**No lo se**

**¿Cuál es tu deseo?**

**Que todo vuelva hacer como antes… como hace 4 años, que Sakura nunca se hubiera ido…que esto haya sido un sueño y que cuando despierte me ría de ello, de este sueño – **ella se sorprendió por lo que pidió pero no se inmuto y siguió con su interrogación para saber cual era verdaderamente su objetivo, pero en su mente había mucha confusión y quería terminar rápido, ya que estaba verdaderamente agotada

**Eso es un deseo, que no… te puedo conceder…pero al menos te puedo decir que hubiera pasado en ese entonces, si todo fuera como tú quisieras**

**Tendríamos los mismo problemas cotidianos pero…**

**Te equivocas – **dijo sorprendiendo a Yukito por su respuesta **– El enemigo que están por enfrentar lo superaran pero… si nada hubiera sido como ahora su poder no podría competir contra el, todos a los que conociste alguna vez estarían muertos, esa persona la mas importante para ti, no sobreviviría y ten en cuenta que todo lo que pasa es por algo, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias… **

**¿Que… le hubiera pasado a Sakura? – **dijo con miedo

**Ya lo dije ¿no?... todos sin excepción tendría que morir las cosas no tendrían sentido así ** **y aquella persona habría cometido su objetivo, así mismo la tierra no tendría salvación hasta que llegara alguien capas de salvarlos, pero esa persona nunca llegaría…**

**Pero cual es la esperanza en lo que esta pasando...**

**Esperanza no me hagas reír a mi no me hables de eso yo no creo en ello - **dijo sarcásticamente** - Yukito Tsukishiro, es suficiente por hoy... tu mente no tiene idea de lo que quiere a si como tu corazón, cuando estas más calmado y sepas cuál es tu última pregunta, en ese momento yo estaré allí para cumplir tu deseo – **dijo seriamente** – pero te pediré que no se lo cuentes a nadie, si no tendré que matarte ya que pondrías en peligro el futuro de todos – **mintió ya que no quería tener que explicar todo lo que sucedió en todo el tiempo que paso ausente, así mismo Yukito ha pareció dormido en su cuarto, Touya que acababa de entrara la casa de Yukito, lo vio y se retiro a su cuarto

**Veo que todavía te quedaba fuerza para un hechizo más, Querida Ying**

**Acaso me subestimas, cariño**

**No, para nada**

**Mañana es el gran día, Tao**

**¿Qué es lo que sucederá mañana Ying? – **Ying Fa solo sonrió** – parece que no me vas a decir**

**Sabes que si te lo dijera, alteraría el hilo del destino, mejor dicho el mañana**

**Está bien... te dejo para que descanses – **dijo saliendo de la habitación** – buenas noches**_**, mi amada Flor de Cerezo**_**– **susurro cuidadosamente para que no lo escuchara, pero tuvo la reacción contraria lo escucho perfectamente.

_**Tao, en algún tiempo del pasado tu fuiste mi gran amor… a si como Clow y otra persona tuve muchos amores en cada tiempo de mi vida… nosotros los 6 guardianes que nunca deben ser conocidos por la sociedad como tales... podemos cambiar el destino que nos atormenta o las cosas que están mal en el, pero no podemos cambiar así los sentimientos, aunque estuviera contigo, no llenaría el vacio que está en mi corazón, solo una persona, solo esa persona que empezó a amar en esta vida, y quizás en otras vidas el sea mi destino, o tal vez…mañana será el día que te veré Shao… -**__ con ese pensamiento sucumbió ante el sueño, mientras una persona, la vigilaba desde afuera, en el árbol que estaba alado de su ventana_

_**"Ya falta muy poco, Cerezo para estar junto a ti… mañana será el gran día "**__– susurro la persona que se escondía entre las sombras de aquel árbol así desapareció en la noche obscura _

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

La mañana transcurría normalmente, para todos, acepción de Tao y Ying Fa, que extrañamente llegaron tarde, pero a tiempo ya que no habían tocado el timbre.

**Buenos días a todos **– dijo Tao suspirando y ayudando a que Ying Fa se sentara en su lugar, pero todos notaron que se veía un poco extraña, ya que se veía mas pálida que de lo usual.

**Ying, ¿Qué te paso?** – pero antes de que Tao pudiera contestar, Ying Fa lo hiso

**Tranquila Kaede, estoy bien solo fue un descuido a mi salud** – dijo no dándole mucha importancia

**Ying, pero mira como estas** – dijo preocupada

**Ying tiene razón, no es nada grave **– intervino Tao ella que no era conveniente dar explicaciones en un lugar lleno de personas

En ese momento entraron el maestro y el director de la escuela los cuales eran conocidos de Ying Fa, y que disimuladamente le hiso una señal que ella entendió perfectamente, pero también la perturbo un poco porque, ya que conociendo al director como era no le trajo muy buena espina.

**Muy buenos días a todos, hoy les presentare a un nuevo alumno, que estará con nosotros en esta clase y escuela, entra por favor** – se abrió la puerta del salón, dejando ver al nuevo alumno, era alto, de cabello castaño claro y revuelto así como el de Shaoran, y de ojos verde esmeralda, y de tez blanca con morena

**El es Shao-Zu Amamiya - Kinomoto, viene de Hong Kong, es un estudiante de intercambio y al parecer pariente de la señorita Amamiya, espero que se lleven bien con el** – dijo mientras todos murmuraban de su apariencia, como que era muy guapo, que parecía un príncipe, etc., el director interrumpió los murmullos y hablo, mientras que el susodicho miraba fijamente a Ying Fa –** Bien, quien sería tan amable de mostrarle a su nuevo compañero la escuela **– se escucho un silencio sepulcral, y después un relajo por todas absolutamente todas las chicas, exceptuando a Ying Fa, que permanecía al margen de aquella situación, hasta que el director se fijo en esto y firmo el contrato de tortura para Ying, - **muy bien al parecer todos son muy entusiastas, por eso nombrare a la señorita Ying Fa Amamiya, como su guía ya que es su pariente por no decir otra cosa, no habrá problema** – para todas las chicas esto les fue sorprendente , pero a Ying, no le cayó tan bien la noticia, cosa que el director noto y sonrió triunfante

**Disculpa, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**Lo que oíste, ya que a ti parece no interesarte tanto, como a las demás**

**Que yo no revoloteo como las demás, no quiere decir que no me interese **_**"Director"**_ – dijo un poco disgustada y haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, aunque solo el director lo percibía, para el disgustarla era divertido así que decidió seguir

**Pero que me digas eso, no hará que cambie de opinión** – dijo aun más divertido, los demás veían esta escena sorprendidos, mientras que el alumno nuevo miraba esta discusión divertido y a la vez entretenido con la función.

¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo no es nada mío?

**Eso no cambiara que mañana le enseñes la escuela, además tienes que obedecerme porque soy tu director** – eso le cayó mal a Ying y harta le dijo

**Ya que es mañana, Sabes que, yo me largo,**

**Eres libre de irte cuando quieras** – dijo pensando que estaba bromeando sobre lo de irse, Ying lo sabía pero quiso encerarlo en su propio juego

**Gracias eres muy amable, pero ten en cuenta algo a mi nadie me da órdenes, yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana –** así mismo agarro sus cosas y salto por la ventana del tercer piso, sorprendiendo a todos por que llego al suelo sana y salva sin ninguna lastimada, como si hubiera sido un juego de niños, mientras que el alumno nuevo y el director miraban esto sorprendidos por qué no pensaron que se atrevería, el director suspiro y continuo

**Bien como les iba diciendo este es su nuevo compañero – **dijo señalándolo

**Mi nombre es Shao-Zu Amamiya, espero que nos llevemos bien – **sonrió, provocando un sonroja miento en todas las mujeres, y celos en los hombres

**Creo que te sentaras atrás, de la que salto por la ventana – **dijo el maestro con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

**Veo que tu guía salió por la ventana, así que te tendremos que asignar otra, si gustas – **dijo el director sonriéndole amablemente

**No se preocupe se que ella se encargara demostrarme la escuela **– así el director salió del aula dando comienzo a las clases, sin ningún rastro de Ying Fa, claro hasta la hora de la salida

_**A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA**_

Todos se retiran, acepción de Kaede, Shizuka, Luck, Tao, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Shao-Zu, ya el maestro les dejo un trabajo de equipo de 9 personas, dejando de jefa a Ying Fa, ya se iban cuando Ying Fa entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar no haciendo caso a los que estaban a su alrededor, mientras todos la veían atentamente sin moverse hasta que:

**¡¿Qué?!... no puedo sentarme en mi lugar o que **– dijo seria

**¿Qué haces aquí? –** dijo Tomoyo notando que los presentes no dejaban de mirarla

**A sí que tu eres Shao-Zu Amamiya - Kinomoto **– dijo haciendo caso unisonó a Tomoyo

**Así es Ying Fa, tienes un lindo nombre, querida Cerezo**

**No has cambiado en nada, solo te daré una advertencia**

**¿Cuál? **

**No te acerques mucho a mí, solo me traerás problemas, siendo quien eres, a ustedes les daré una advertencia no se metan conmigo y no habrá problemas, no hay acepción, que trabajemos juntos no les da derecho a tratarme como una de ustedes.**

**¿Cómo sabias que somos vamos hacer equipo junto? **– pregunto Eriol

**Una simple corazonada**

**Si seguro… - **murmuro Shao-Zu nadie lo escucho excepto Ying Fa

**Que dijiste – **le reclamo seria a lo que Shao-Zu se limito a sonreír y dijo **– tu si has cambiado mucho **– a lo que Ying Fa lo miro desconcertada

**Amamiya te puedo preguntar algo** - dijo Shaoran serio

**¿Que?** - contestaron al mismo tiempo Ying Fa y Shao-Zu

**Nos referimos a Shao-Zu** - aclaro Eriol

**Lo que queremos saber es… ¿Qué tienes que ver con los Kinomoto? –** dijo Tomoyo señalando a Shao-Zu

**Discúlpenme si soy grosero pero ese no es algo que les incumba, cualquier duda que tengas se lo puedes preguntar a…**

**Shao-Zu lo que vas a decir es información que nos esta prohibido revelar – **dijo Ying Fa interrumpiéndolo ya que, estaba poniendo en peligro su trabajo de años quería que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado, la batalla se llevaría hoy, y no tendría que a ver cambios** – todo lo que él tenga que ver con los Kinomoto, no es asunto tuyo, si tienes alguna duda, pregúntales los que corresponden ese apellido – **_**aunque no te las puedan responder**_** - **pensó** - no solamente tiene que ver con ellos también, si no con mi familia también - **aclaro Ying Fa sin perder la compostura

**Es verdad.. no tienes derecho a interrogarme, sin alguna razón o alguna orden de tu Clan, además que tu no tienes nada que ver es esto es mejor que se mantenga al margen**

**Tienes razón en eso, pero tu que sabes de los este asunto de la magia - dijo Shaoran**

**Vamos no es un secreto para el consejo de ancianos, el circulo mágico y los Clanes que ustedes se encuentran en Japón**

**¿Quién eres? -** pregunto Eriol

**Eso es irrelevante ahora**

**Shao-Zu, ya es hora, tenemos que ir**

**Estas equivocada, nosotros iremos tú te quedas aquí - **dijo notando a la presencia maligna que había alrededor **– además es bueno que ellos estén enterados que también están involucrados en esta situación, es mejor que sepan y sienta a lo que se enfrentan **

**Tienes razón – **suspiro** – pero no hay tiempo de que dé explicaciones o mis razones, todo será a su tiempo entendido**

**Si esas son tus ordenes no me queda más que cumplirlas**

**Sin embargo… tienes que tener cuidado las cosas se tornaran complicadas**

**Tranquila, ya sé que hacer **– así todos se fueron dejando de últimos de a Eriol y Shaoran que no entendían que pasaba, pero Ying Fa estaba muy distraída y no se fijo, ya que estaba concentrada en la batalla que habría, pero como respuesta a la afirmación de Shao-Zu murmuro - _**Eso espero si no tendré que intervenir lamentablemente, y eso sería muy grave, para mi condición…**_

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – **pregunto Shaoran desconfiado

**Mi vida no te debería de preocupar**

**Enserio - **dijo con sarcasmo

**Solo te diré... se mas de lo que creen **

**Eres muy astuta cambiando el tema, yo también casi caigo -** menciono Eriol con una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizan

**Yo no estaba evadiendo el tema, es verdad lo que dije se mas de lo que piensas, se quién eres y quien fuiste, solo que tu no me recuerdas **– dijo sentándose en la mesa del escritorio del maestro y dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

**Dime, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, ¿Y qué es lo que está a punto de suceder? - **exigió Eriol

_Continuara…_

_Espero comentarios y si quieren me pueden dar ideas. Gracias_

_By: sakura0104 o Sakura Melchor (Ying Fa Melchor) como quieran llamarme_


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Verdades a medias?

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Eres muy astuta cambiando el tema, yo también casi caigo -** menciono Eriol con una de esas sonrisas que lo caracterizan

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Verdad a medias?… menos que eso**_

_**Subtitulo: en este mundo las coincidencias no existen…**_

**Yo no estaba evadiendo el tema, es verdad lo que dije se mas de lo que piensas, se quién eres y quien fuiste, solo que tu no me recuerdas **– dijo sentándose en la mesa del escritorio del maestro y dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

**Dime, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, ¿Y qué es lo que está a punto de suceder? - **exigió Eriol

**Porque habría de decirles – **dijo Ying Fa aun sin verlos a la cara

**Porque me parece que estas involucrada**

**¿Y?, de todas maneras, ustedes no me inspiran confianza **

**Acaso sabes verdaderamente quienes somos - **pregunto Shaoran

**Realmente no y sin ofender no me interesa - **dijo Ying Fa volteando los a ver por primera ves -** ¿Quién es la persona que más importante para ti? – **pregunto de pronto

**¿A que viene la pregunta?** - dijo Shaoran

**No lo se, la verdad es que recordé como se conocieron mis padres fue una historia bonita pero trágica y de pronto se me vino la pregunta a la cabeza y la dije en voz alta sin querer **

**Con recordar ¿que quieres decir? -** pregunto Eriol en esta ocasión

**Eso es algo que yo no puedo responder, pero llegara el momento en que la verdad saldrá a la luz, bueno depende de quién estén hablando, pero quizás no o tal vez si... quien sabe las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado –**Shaoran no respondió ya que nunca había pensado en ello - **Parece que los he dejado sin respuesta, acaso estas dudando pequeño lobo –**dijo ahora mirándolos fijamente ya que había visto suficiente el futuro de todos los involucrados, a veces era mejor no saber demasiado

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA…**_

El cielo poco a poco se tornaba obscuro, parecía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta y empezaba a soplar el viento aunque de manera ligera

**¿Qué pasa con el clima? **– pregunto Tomoyo con preocupación, ya que le recordó a la aparición de una carta Clow

**No tenemos que darte una explicación… este aun no es tu asunto – **respondió un disgustado Luck

**Se acerca, tengan cuidado - **advirtió Tao

_**EN EL SALÓN…**_

**Eso es algo que yo no puedo responder, pero llegara el momento en que la verdad saldrá a la luz, bueno depende de quién estén hablando, pero quizás no o tal vez si... quien sabe las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado –**Shaoran no respondió ya que nunca había pensado en ello - **Parece que los he dejado sin respuesta, acaso estas dudando pequeño lobo –**dijo ahora mirándolos fijamente ya que había visto suficiente el futuro de todos los involucrados, a veces era mejor no saber demasiado

**¿Cómo es que sabes que significa mi nombre?**

**Tu nombre… **

**Si, mi nombre significa **_**"pequeño lobo" o "lobo"**_** … no lo recuerdo mi padre me dijo el significado en una carta que dejo antes de morir a si que no lo recuerdo muy bien**

**Lo siento pero… como quieres que lo sepa si no nos hemos presentado**

**Tienes razón... entonces como explicas que lo sepas**

_**"Coincidencia"…**_

**Yo no creo en las **_**coincidencias**_**…**

**Tienes razón, yo tampoco creo en ellas, pero ese no es el punto, la verdad es que recordaste mucho, a una persona que lucia exactamente igual a ti hace muchos años**

**Una persona que lucia exactamente igual a mi…**

**Parece que has perturbado a mi pequeño descendiente, pero a mí nunca ** – dijo sonriendo calmadamente Eriol

**Pero si lo hacía siempre –** dijo, cosa que desconcertó a Eriol, pero continúo antes de que preguntara – **Tu eres realmente la reencarnación de Clow Reed Li o solo una parte** ** – **Eriol, no contesto, ya que si lo hacia Shaoran se daría cuenta de la verdad que había ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo

**¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – **dijo molesto Shaoran

**Lo siento realmente no lo se solo estoy intentando a que respondan preguntas que son importantes para mi ya que no lo recuerdo** - respondió calmadamente Ying Fa - **¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras existido? – **soltó de repente

**No crees que tus preguntas son muy raras Amamiya - **aclaro Shaoran

**Si supongo que tienes razón, pero que puedo hacer yo... son solo preguntas, ahora responde "pequeño lobo"**

**Bueno yo…**

**No podrías hacer nada y no sabrías nada, y todo hubiera sido al fin de cuentas culpa de Clow – **dijo viendo retadoramente a Eriol

**Lo dices por que yo en el pasado me enamore de la persona equivocada y si ella no me hubiera rechazado pasaría eso en lo que piensas** - menciono la reencarnación de Clow tranquilamente - **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Saber ¿Qué? - **Pregunto Ying Fa un poco distraída

**Saber qué hubiera pasado**

**No tienes por que reprocharle nada eso es el pasado tú no… **

**¿Qué?, yo no sé nada, pues te equivocas "pequeño lobo", se mas delo que aparento ya lo dije...**

**¿A qué te referías con eso?, ¿Qué tenemos que ver en todo esto? – **pregunto Shaoran ya desesperado, Ying Fa lo miraba sin ninguna emoción alguna, tanto que a Shaoran le pareció estar enfrente de la maestra que le enseño a no tener sentimientos a su madre, ella no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento ya que al perder sus sentimientos, perdió conocimientos de ellos, no sabe qué nombre tienen o como se sienten cada uno de ellos, pero ella le contesto

**Lo entenderás muy pronto – **vio hacia la ventana y era hora que él fuera** – **_**pequeño lobo**_**, parece que es hora que te vallas**

**¿A dónde?**

**Donde están todos reunidos, es muy importante que estés ahí... tienes que ayudarlos**

**Muy bien – **no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en ella** – Eriol vámonos**

**En un momento te alcanzo tengo que arreglar algo**

**Está bien – **así se retiro del salón

**Ahora, me vas a decir quién eres – **dijo Eriol con desesperación

**¡Baya! –** Exclamo** – eso sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta – **le dijo con ironía mirando hacia la ventana donde sería el próximo campo de batalla

**¡Responde!** – dijo con enojo

**Esto es nuevo, te había conocido, serio pero nunca enojado…al menos en esta vida** **– **Eriol se sorprendió pero la dejo continuar **– tú sabes quién soy solo que no te acuerdas de mí…**

**No se ha que te refieres **- dijo ya desubicado

**Mi **_**"pequeño Clow**_**" decirte quien soy arruinaría el futuro tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar**

**¿A que te refieres con eso? – **pregunto Eriol

**Las explicaciones ahora están demás, **_**no busques explicaciones donde no las hay…en lugar de eso busca la verdad**_

**Tengo la sensación de haberlo escuchado ante**s

**Dime una cosa mejor, ¿Quién eres?**

**Eso es algo complicado**

**¿Por qué piensan eso?**

**No lo se**

**¿En qué te basaste para pensar eso?**

**quizás es por que creí que seria una solución mas fácil**

**y lo mas importante ¿Por qué crees que me conoces?**

**La verdad me despiertas un sentimiento de nostalgia como si no fueras tu pero a la ve si es algo complicado, solo se que te conozco **

**El mago Clow o su descendiente…**

_**EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA…**_

**Todos tengan cuidado, las presencias están más cerca de lo que se imaginan- **menciono Tao preocupado

**Una persona como tú no podría saberlo – **dijo serio Shao-Zu

_**Ella**_** me enseño a sentir las presencias, es muy fácil usarla, aunque es solo para emergencias – **dijo Tao con cara de melancolía

**¿Daidoji?, que te sucede – **le pregunto Kaede ya que veían como todas las sombras se dirigían a ella debido a su miedo

**Esto es un problema nuestra madre se decepcionara – **dijo Shizuka

**No te preocupes no lo creo, con este clima no podemos hacer mucho – **dijo seriamente Tao

**Solo una persona como ella- **dijo Shizuka refiriéndose a Tomoyo** – podría causar tantos problemas.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no necesito tu ayuda para salir de esto – **dijo muy enojada Tomoyo por el comentario que le había hecho Shizuka** – **_**si solo yo tuviera magia**_** – **murmuro no siendo escuchada por Shao-Zu

_**EN EL SALÓN…**_

**El mago Clow o su descendiente…** **Eriol no podemos continuar con esta conversación, tienes que ayudar a tus amigos antes de que…sea tarde – **Eriol sintió que en las palabras, que no estaba mintiendo, pero quería saber quien era ella **– Tienes que irte ahora**

**De que hablas – **dijo Eriol que riendo parecer serio pero no

**Eso es algo que yo no te debo de contar, no me concierne, adelante puedes irte, cuando todos estemos reunidos te responderé la preguntas que atribuyen al tiempo – **dijo al ver a Eriol que le decía con la mirada y el pensamiento esta conversación aun no ha terminado

**De acuerdo** – dijo más seguro y se retiro, pero cuando se fue una persona que se ocultaba en la parte más obscura del salón se acerco a ella

**Sal de ahí, ya se fueron – **dijo un poco disgustada e incomoda...aquella persona estaba pendiente de ella cada paso que daba desde que llego a Tomoeda, pero era una muy buena amiga de Ying Fa, aunque pareciera su madre eran muy buenas amigas ya que se conocían desde hace mucho - **Sabes es molesto que te estén vigilando constantemente**

**Lo se, pero no puedo descuidarte, tengo que estar pendiente de ti – **menciono muy cariñosamente, aunque su personalidad fuera siempre fría y serena, cambiaba cuando estaba con ella, lo mismo le pasaba a Ying Fa aunque no quisiera admitirlo - **después de lo que te paso... **

_**EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA ESCUELA…**_

**Solo una persona como ella- **dijo Shizuka refiriéndose a Tomoyo** – podría causar tantos problemas.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no necesito tu ayuda para salir de esto – **dijo muy enojada Tomoyo por el comentario que le había hecho Shizuka** – **_**si solo yo tuviera magia**_** – **murmuro no siendo escuchada por Shao-Zu

**No importa eso ahora…**

**¡Cuidado! – **le grito Tao a Kaede que era la que está hablando y termino por recibir un ataque muy fuerte

**¿Kaede estas bien? **– le pregunto Shizuka muy preocupada ya que el ataque que recibió fue muy fuerte

**Tranquila, solo fue un momento de descuido **– dijo haciendo el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero al momento de recibir el ataque se lastimo la pierna –** tengan cuidado... esas sombras no son normales tienen algo diferente.**

**Parece que se han enfrentado antes a estas cosas – **dijo Shaoran

**Estas no son simples sombras como la otra vez, son personas manipuladas por esa persona– **menciono Tao** – Shao-Zu, que hacemos…solo están jugando con nosotros **– dijo casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para aguantar los ataques

**Al parecer no tenemos mas opción que atacar, puede que ellos estén implicados, al parecer ya no lo son de utilidad por eso las huso como simples marionetas**

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON YING FA…**_

**Sal de ahí, ya se fueron – **dijo un poco disgustada e incomoda...aquella persona estaba pendiente de ella cada paso que daba desde que llego a Tomoeda, pero era una muy buena amiga de Ying Fa, aunque pareciera su madre eran muy buenas amigas ya que se conocían desde hace mucho - **Sabes es molesto que te estén vigilando constantemente**

**Lo se, pero no puedo descuidarte, tengo que estar pendiente de ti – **menciono muy cariñosamente, aunque su personalidad fuera siempre fría y serena, cambiaba cuando estaba con ella, lo mismo le pasaba a Ying Fa aunque no quisiera admitirlo - **después de lo que te paso...** **no quiero que te pase lo mismo que hace 2 años, acuérdate que no estás con el sacerdote de aquel templo – **menciono un poco preocupada

**Lo sé, sabes lo extraño demasiado, hace 1 año que no lo veo creo que iré a visitarlo – **dijo Ying Fa un poco melancólica, aunque eso no lo noto ella pero si la persona que estaba con ella** – has anulado el compromiso verdad – **le pregunto

**¡NO! – **Grito mientras Ying Fa la miraba con reproche -** lo siento, pero que hayas perdido tus sentimientos no quiere decir que no los puedes recuperar, además te aprecio mucho para que otra tome tu lugar – **dijo un poco disgustada aquella persona al decir esto ultimo

**Tomar mi lugar… nadie puede tomar mi lugar, pero esto no es un juego si llegara a morir de que serviría aquel compromiso…**

**Pero, eso no pasara ¿cierto?**

**Tu mas que yo sabe que no poseo aquel sentimiento… ni mis recuerdos, solo depende de tu hijo que recupere aquel sentimiento – **Menciono Ying Fa seria ignorando lo anterior** – Se que para romper el compromiso de matrimonio él tiene que estar presente, pero… ahora es diferente tengo otra apariencia y otra forma de pensar – **así guio su vista hacia ella ya que no había despegado su vista de la ventana -** mejor dicho volvió mi otra forma de pensar**

**Tu forma de pensar no tiene nada que ver, pero aun así te equivocas, si algo aprendí de ti es que no hay que perder la **_**esperanza –**_menciono ella, mientras Ying Fa aparecía un espejo grande enfrente de las dos que les permitía observar que es lo que pasaba en el exterior

_**Esperanza**_**… ehhh… sabes yo ya no creo en esa palabra, después de todo lo que he sufrido, para mí solo es una palabra vacía sin significado **– la mirada de Ying Fa no mostraba sentimiento alguno, más que un vacio enorme como si fuera una muñeca solo una marioneta, y la otra persona se arrepintió por a ver mencionado aquella palabra – **te pido que no vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra en mi presencia**

**Como quieras, pero eso es algo que tú me enseñaste – **se defendió aquella personamisteriosa

**Te equivocas eso es algo que te enseño Sakura…no Ying Fa – **dijo ya viendo al espejo a Eriol y a los demás ya que, parecía que no tenían mucha oportunidad frete al enemigo

**Está bien se que necesitas tiempo…. tus sentimientos los recuperaras, pero recuerda te veas cómo te veas tu siempre serás Sakura **– Dijo como una madre comprensiva –** quiero pedirte un favor…**

**Dime en que te puedo ayudar…**

**Cuídalo por mi como siempre lo has hecho, no dejes que lo lastimen... al menos físicamente…**

**Entiendo tu preocupación… - **_**pero eso ya no es algo que dependa de mi**_** -** pensó…,suspiro –** está bien solo lo hare por ti **- dijo mirando la situación de todos ya que parece que se estaba complicando pero sabía que tenía que aparecer después de que Eriol lo hiciera** – mas no lo estoy haciendo por que este preocupados por el o ellos, además tu sabes que…**

**Si lo sé, entregaste tu báculo la fuente de tu drenado de energía o en cual guardas un poco de tu magia, lo usaste como un pago para un deseo, así esas personas pudieran ir al reino de Clow, para salvar a la princesa de ese lugar, no es así **– dijo lo más seriamente posible

**Así es, pero Watanuki K. me debe el pago por el deseo que le concedí tiempo atrás, igual que Yuuko **– explico brevemente

**Pero dime, ¿porque pagaste por aquel deseo si tu lo podías conceder? – **pregunto curiosa aquella persona

**Quien sabe, probablemente era algo inevitable – **dijo lo más misteriosamente posible

**Yo no lo creo así, yo mas creo que fue una simple coincidencia – **dijo como lo más razonable

**Acaso has olvidado que "**_**En este mundo las coincidencias no existen… Solo lo inevitable"**_** ese encuentro ya estaba predestinado, es mas ya lo había previsto – **menciono cuidadosamente mientras observaba el espejo donde podía ver la batalla

**Lo siento, pero no te comprendo del todo – **menciono aquella persona misteriosa

**Por que deberías solo hay una persona que me entiende y siempre ha estado a mi lado**

**Yo no recuerdo a esa persona quizás no la conozco**

**Tranquila lo único que debes entender es... que todo tiene un porque, a un que no lo sepamos –** dijo, mientras la otra se desconcertaba

**Lo siento Ying, pero no te comprendo, son demasiado confusas tu razones y explicaciones – **

**Recuerda que la próxima vez que nos veamos lo entenderás – **dijo mostrándole una media sonrisa que no se podía visualizar a simple vista **– Lo siento, pero debo irme tengo que esperar a la reencarnación de Clow para ver por que tarda tanto o también tendré que ayudarlo**

**Tienes razón **– dijo la persona devolviéndole la sonrisa- **también tengo que volver a mi país, espero que no te cause molestias con el favor que te he pedido **– dijo desapareciendo y regalándole una sonrisa como de despedida así mismo volvió a su país

**Descuida – **dijo después de que ya había desaparecido y volviendo a su actitud y personalidad normal** – **_**esto será muy interesante, pero el hecho que tenga que intervenir eso, es algo muy arriesgado... me pueden detectar…Querida sigues siendo muy despistada a si como yo lo era antes, solo que tu lo disimulas muy bien**_** - **dijo Ying Fa así despareciendo y apareciendo sentada en una rama de un árbol de cerezo, cerca donde estaba la batalla

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Capitulo 7: Verdades a medias parte 2

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Tienes razón **– dijo la persona devolviéndole la sonrisa- **también tengo que volver a mi país, espero que no te cause molestias con el favor que te he pedido **– dijo desapareciendo y regalándole una sonrisa como de despedida así mismo volvió a su país

**Descuida – **dijo después de que ya había desaparecido y volviendo a su actitud y personalidad normal** – **_**esto será muy interesante, pero el hecho que tenga que intervenir eso, es algo muy arriesgado... me pueden detectar…Querida sigues siendo muy despistada a si como yo lo era antes, solo que tu lo disimulas muy bien**_** - **dijo Ying Fa así despareciendo y apareciendo sentada en una rama de un árbol de cerezo, cerca donde estaba la batalla

_**Capitulo 7: Verdades a medias… (Menos que cualquier cosa)… **_

_**Subtitulo: El inicio de la batalla ¿enemigo o aliado?... De qué lado estas Akira**_

**Parece que se han enfrentado antes a estas cosas – **dijo Shaoran llegando apenas ya que toda la escuela estaba llena de trampas

**Estas no son simples sombras como la otra vez, son personas manipuladas por esa persona– **menciono Tao** – Shao-Zu, que hacemos…solo están jugando con nosotros **– dijo casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para aguantar los ataques

**Al parecer no tenemos mas opción que atacar, puede que ellos estén implicados, al parecer ya no lo son de utilidad por eso las huso como simples marionetas**

_**Siento mucho el sufrimiento que les voy a causar – **_murmuro siendo escuchada por todos, Shaoran se distrajo buscando el origen de aquella triste voz, una sombra aprovechando su distracción y lo ataco.

**No es bueno distraerse Li, un poco más y hubieras terminado perdiendo el brazo** – le dijo Shao-Zu con una media sonrisa - **Gracias Amamiya**

**Tao, la presencia vienen de todos los arboles de cerezos –** Dijo Kaede pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta a excepto Shao-Zu era que en el árbol que estaba Ying Fa estaba normal

**Ya no podemos aguantar mucho, necesitamos a alguien que esté libre de estos ataques, y acabar con ellos de un solo golpe** – Dijo Shizuka mientras esquivaba y atacaba

**Aguanta un poco mas quizás alguien nos ayudo** – dijo Tao- _**pero espero que no lo arruine**_** –** pensó

**Cada ataque que les lanzan y esquivan congelo y mata todo a su alrededor** – advirtió Tomoyo, ya que ella al igual que Ying Fa solo que esta ultima escondida observaban todo el panorama, todo a su alrededor a cada ataque se desmaterializaba o se congelaba

_**A este paso ella tendrá que interferir**_ – murmuro Shao-Zu siendo escuchado solo por Shaoran

**¿A quién te refieres? **– dijo Shaoran mientras luchaba junto a él a pesar de su herida en el brazo

**Pronto lo entenderás** – esa fue la respuesta de Shao-Zu que desconcertó mas a Shaoran, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo…

**¡¿Quién eres?! , no seas cobarde y muéstrate** – grito Tao pero en lugar de que apareciera, aumentaron las sombras, en ese momento llego Eriol que quemo solo a las falsas sombras dejando a solo tres personas

**Eriol, que bueno que estas aquí, gracias por tu ayuda** – dijo Shaoran emocionado

**Si, Shaoran estoy bien gracias por preguntar** – dijo Eriol irónico por la preocupación de su amigo hacia el

**Perdón, ¿estás bien?** – dijo Shaoran

**Al parecer mejor que tu** – dijo Eriol con su personalidad normal - **bien dicen que los héroes llegan a último minuto**

**Tan bromista como siempre Eriol** – dijo Shaoran,

_**Idiota - **__murmuro Ying Fa___sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría, por que los demás no contaron con que las cenizas de las sombras falsas afectaría todo lo que hay en su alrededor ya sea congelando dañando desmaterializando o quemando todo lo que hay en la ciudad de Tomoeda, dejando a los demás habitantes o mejor dicho todas la personas que entraban o estaban en la ciudad de Tomoeda dormidas.

**Eres**** idiota**** o que **– dijo Luck mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta entrando a la zona de batalla

**Sabes lo que causaras por esta estupidez que has cometido – **dijo Shao-Zu, pero al terminar de decirlo una sombra que detectaron como el causante de toda esta catástrofe

**¿Quién de ustedes jovencitas es la persona que busco?** – dijo la sombra, su voz era muy grave mostraba toda su esencia magia maldad aunque perecía confusa, porque su aura estaba combinada con otra

**¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿A quién buscas?** – dijo Shaoran tratando de descubrir que ocultaba pero antes de que la sombra pudiera contestar y dar a conocer a quien buscaba…

**¿Qué quieres con ella?** – dijo Shao-Zu molesto ignorando a Shaoran

**Eso no te incumbe** – menciono aquella sombra con odio

**Ahí es donde te equivocas, me incumbe más de lo que crees **– dijo Shao-Zu pero para sorpresa de todos los intento amarrar a todos con cadenas mágicas de oro, Ying Fa logro eliminarlas al igual que Luck y Shao-Zu, pero los demás quedaron amarrados con estas cadenas impidiéndoles moverse

**Díganme ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes es **_**Cherry Amamiya**_**?** – grito desesperado, pero nadie contesto todos pensaron que era algún pariente de Ying Fa por el apellido, pero no estaban seguros aunque los que conocían los secretos de Ying Fa lo sabían

**No sabemos de quien hablas déjanos en paz –** dijo Tomoyo la sombra la voltio a ver pero Shizuka

**Idiota, como se te ocurre hablar** – dijo Shizuka, pero aquella sombra se molesto porque sabía que iban a discutir

**¡Ya basta!, por su insolencia dos de sus amigos pagaran las consecuencias** – dijo la sombra un poco irritada ya que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, Kaede y Tao cayeron como desmayados

**¡KAEDE!, ¡TAO! ¡NO! – **grito Shizuka

**Como veo que nadie me contestara yo lo averiguare, ¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente? –** dijo la sombra burlonamente

**Yo seré tu oponente** – dijo Shizuka muy decidida

**Shizuka, espera tu no pué…** - dijo Luck pero fue interrumpido por Shizuka

**Tranquilo, estaré bien –** dijo Shizuka

**Está bien pero tú aceptaras las responsabilidades de tu castigo **– dijo Shao-Zu serio

**Soy consciente de mis actos y acepto las responsabilidades**

**Muy bien entonces empieza** – dijo Shao-Zu más tranquilo, así Shizuka se coloco enfrente de su oponente

**Solo te advierto que si eres alcanzada por uno de mis ataques señorita, estas perdida **– dijo burlonamente aquella sombra

**No me vencerás tan fácilmente –** dijo Shizuka, así empezó la pelea Shizuka ataco primero pero la sombra esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, aquella sombra ataco usando el mínimo de sus fuerzas debilitando a Shizuka, la sombra aprovecho su debilidad la ataco impactándola de espaldas al árbol encadenándolo al árbol donde Ying Fa estaba escondida gracias al fuerte golpe contra el árbol que le dieron a Shizuka la dejo inconsciente

*** **_**Ying Fa.- Shizuka lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente, yo no te enseñe a actuar así, veo que sabias las consecuencias, pero aun así serás castigada***_- _sabía que Shizuka la escuchaba así que le dijo lo que le esperaba, Ying Fa tenía la capacidad de solo sumergir a las personas en un sueño que retardaría su muerte ya que ese hechizo que le lanzaron a Shizuka debía matarla en aproximadamente 3 minutos pero y con su voz tenía la capacidad de traer a todas esas personas de vuelta pero para poder despertarlas tenía que hacer un hechizo muy arriesgado para la salud o para la condición que se encontraba _

**¿Qué es lo que buscas? **– le dijo Eriol a la sombra

**Nada, solo quiero un deseo** – dijo la sombra - **algo mas allá de sus expectativas**

**Sabes que tu deseo tiene un precio, al igual que sus consecuencias** – dijo Shao-Zu

**Vaya, ya estás hablando como ella** – dijo irónicamente la sombra

**Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que le toques ni un solo cabello**– le advirtió Shao-Zu

**¿Qué pretendes?** – le pregunto una vez mas Eriol a la sombra ya que sabía que todos ellos ocultaban algo y el pretendía descubrirlo

**Ya te lo dije nada, solo deseo que ella aparezca y que venga conmigo, nuestro amo nos pidió que la lleváramos ante él dice, que ella es la única que le puede dar un heredero y lo puede amar aunque eso ultimo es una estupides **– le dijo la sombra a Eriol sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa mostraba tristeza pero maldad más que todo

_Ying Fa sentía dolor, en ese momento estaba recuperando algunos sentimientos y emociones, ver a sus dos hijas como ella les decía, con su mejor amigo y padre de una de ellas aquellas personas tan valiosas para ellas inconscientes casi muertas tenía que hacer el conjuro rápido pero ella se seguía preguntando *__**¿Qué es esto que siento, que me pasa?, solo sé que debo ayudar a todos y también a ese chico por ser el hijo de ella, se lo prometí que no iba a dejar que nadie lo lastime, tengo que detenerlo ahora... nadie resistirá más tiempo – **__Mientras veía que aquella sombra se divertía con todos ellos estuvieran despiertos o inconscientes, todos estaban muy lastimados en eso se fijo en Shaoran la sombra lo reconoció y dijo_

**Quien lo diría, el hijo de Ieran Li en mis manos para hacerlo que se me antoje con el** – dijo en ese momento Ying Fa reacciono, tenía que actuar antes de que el ataque le llegara a Shaoran Li, envió un ataque hacia Shaoran todos esperaban aquel ataque esta el mismo Shaoran hasta que vio que una persona estaba delante de él, con la mano extendida hacia delante y no era nada menos que _Ying Fa Amamiya_.

_**¿Por qué?**__- pensó Shaoran_

**¿Quién se atrevió a detener mi ataque?, este individuo merecía morir por ser un Li** – dijo la sombra notablemente molesto

**Vaya que persona más irritante** – dijo Ying Fa, volteando los ojos (N. A: creo que así se escribe o si alguien sabe a qué me refiero me lo dice para que lo corrija)

**¿Quién eres tú? – **dijo la sombra demostrando desconcierto ya que a su parecer ella era una persona muy diferente a la que buscaba aunque se asimilaba

**Que rápido me olvidaste, y yo emocionada pensando que me buscabas **– dijo Ying Fa fingiendo indignación mientras que los demás Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo la miraban sorprendidos -** que persona mas despreciable**

**Vaya, por fin... me ahorraste el trabajo de irte a buscar, pensé que huías** – dijo la sombra burlonamente e ignorando lo ultimo dicho por ella

**Ni en tus sueños huiría de una persona tan insignificante como tú, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?** – dijo Ying Fa seriamente

**Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé –** dijo la sombra, mientras que atacaba de sorpresa a Ying Fa, mientras que todos estaban esperaban el resultado de aquel ataque, después de que se disipo el humo del ataque, vieron que ella estaba alzando solo un dedo para protegerse de aquel ataque, cosa que los impacto o impresiono más de lo que ya estaban

**Decías** – dijo Ying Fa, con los ojos cerrado sin moverse de su lugar o su posición

**¿Cómo es posible que hayas detenido mi ataque tan fácilmente?** – dijo la sombra molesta

**Se te olvida con quien estas tratando, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes** – dijo Ying Fa en la misma posición y la misma expresión de siempre en su rostro sin inmutarse

**No te apresures a sacar conclusiones de mis poderes "**_**Cherry" **_**-** intento otro ataque pero dio el mismo resultado

**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –** dijo Ying Fa aburrida mientras que todos la veían impresionados, no sabían que poseía tanto poder, y no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo para protegerse, pero lo que ella verdadera mente sentía era cansancio, ya que en todo el día había usado mucha magia y mas la que le estaba permitido usar, seria un sobre esfuerzo para su cuerpo ya que estaba todavía herida de su anterior batalla y se sentía mareada a pesar de que no lo aparentaba

**Tranquila, solo estoy empezando –** dijo la sombra aparentando tener el control de la situación, mientras por dentro se moría de los nervios no sabía qué hacer ya que no había pensado que tuviera semejante poder

**No te esfuerces demasiado… puedo oler tu miedo** – dijo Ying Fa, abriendo los ojos porque todo el tiempo los había tenido cerrados, pero al momento de que Ying Fa abrió los ojos tenían un brillo escalofriante como de una acecina cosa que asusto mas a la sombra

**Este es tu fin** – dijo la sombra invocando su espada por la desesperación, pero al momento de invocarla se abalanzo contra Ying Fa no dándole según el tiempo para defenderse pero no contaba con que ella todavía tenía su escudo activado aprovechado eso ella invoco la carta de la espada sin que nadie se diera cuenta desactivo su escudo así ella dio el primer golpe contra aquella sombra, se atacaban con las espadas y con patadas todo tipo de ataque la sombra llegaba a su límite, Ying Fa aprovecho su cansancio y lo hirió del brazo y de la de la pierna, la sombra callo hincada frente a ella dando la pelea por terminada

**¿Por qué no me mataste?** – Le pregunto la sombra

**Simple… no vales la pena –** dijo Ying Fa con desprecio en sus ojos - **por que molestarme por una persona tan insignificante como tu**

**No es cierto, Solo lo haces para que sea tu mensajero y después matarme –** dijo la sombra

**Si eso quieres te concederé tu pobre deseo, dile a tu amo como tú lo llamas, que cualquier cosa que quiera atender conmigo lo haga en persona, y no mande a sus peones que yo todo lo hago frente a frente... no soy una cobarde** – dijo Ying Fa alejándose de ahí, mientras que la sombra se quitaba la capa y dejaba ver a una persona de su misma edad chelo de ojos amarillos y cabello entre medio negro y amarillo

**¿Por qué?** – Le grito a Ying Fa volteándolo a ver y continuo **– se supone que tenias que haberme matado esa una de las reglas de tu clan** – la mirada de el mostraba desesperación e indignación

**No te equivoques la regla es… Si tu discípulo se une al enemigo completamente y no hay manera de salvarlo **_**mátenlo, **_** pero si no se une correctamente con el enemigo o hay manera de salvarlo dependiendo de la situación sálvenlo o… **_**abandónenlo es solo una basura insignificante… nunca volviéndole a permitir el acceso al Clan si insistiera acaben con su vida le harían un favor al mundo**_ - dijo Ying Fa sin ningún sentimiento aparente en sus ojos, solo frialdad – _**si se vuelve una amenaza no lo perdonen y denle el castigo que merece...**_

**No te creo, esa regla no venia tu Clan nunca enseñaron aquella regla … ¡eso es una gran mentira lo acabas de inventar!**

**Crees que yo siendo Jefa de El Clan más importante de todos inventaría estupideces, solo te digo lo que me enseñaron mis superiores** – dijo Ying Fa fríamente – **Pero sabes… no seguí al pie de la letra la regla más importante que no se puede romper fui en contra de todo solo para salvar tu patética vida, que desperdicio no crees, ya no te necesito, puedes regresar con tu nuevo maestro** – así ella continuo con su paso ubicándose a lado de Shao-Zu mientras todos miraban estupefactos lo que acaba de suceder, pero Akira seguía de cerca a Ying Fa

**¿Qué quieres ahora? –** se adelanto a preguntar Shao-Zu

**Hablar con ella... Esta conversación no se ha acabado todavía tienes mucho que explicar Ying Fa** – dijo Akira (la sombra) mirando retadoramente a Shao-Zu y Shaoran que lo miraban con recelo ya que no se alejaba de Ying Fa

**Akira, respóndeme algo** – dijo Ying Fa, no prestándole atención a la pelea de miradas de esos tres

**Lo que quiera después de todo le debo mi vida –** dijo Akira caballerosamente después de todo el era ingles

_**Ésa persona **_**fue quien hizo este hechizo, ¿Verdad? –** dijo Ying Fa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras los que demás que no estaban bajo el hechizo miraban el panorama impresionados los destrozos que se habían causado era catastrófico

**Si, se podría decir que nosotros somos los únicos seres vivos despiertos, mientras que todos los demás están bajo su hechizo… Digamos que sigue obsesionado contigo que podría llegar hasta los últimos extremos, **_**Igual que yo…**_- así Akira desapareció antes de que Ying Fa pudiera reprocharle o reclamarle algo

_**Akira…**_** -** fue lo único que pudo susurrar Ying Fa – _**de qué lado estas**_

**Parece que al final tienes que interferir…no es así** – dijo Shao-Zu acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda con una sonrisa de comprensión que sabía que necesitaría en ese momento aunque no lo demostrara, comprendía que era lo que planeaba y que era lo que haría

**Antes que hagan como que no existimos… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?** – dijo Eriol con voz grave como la del mago Clow que aturdió a Ying Fa provocando que recordara algunas cosas y debilitando el sello que no se debía abrir aun, y también provoco que casi se desmayara de no ser por Shao-Zu que la tenia agarrada

**¿Estás bien? –** le pregunto Shaoran preocupado aunque no tenia la menor idea de por qué se preocupaba tanto, pero ella no respondió ya que seguía sumergida en los recuerdos, Shao-Zu lo noto:

**Si, está bien –** contesto Shao-Zu que molesto a Shaoran

**No evadan el tema y respondan-** dijo Eriol sin cambiar su tono de voz o actitud en ese momento Ying Fa reacciono

**Antes te lo dije o no, si no déjame recordarte que todo se dirá a su tiempo, nosotros ya no podemos interferir mas con el destino ya lo intentamos una vez, por una petición especial y no lo volveremos a hacer** – respondió Ying Fa con una mirada fría que a Shaoran le recordó a la de su madre

**¿Qué quieres decir con **_**nosotros**_**?** - dijo Eriol ya normal con un poco de curiosidad

**Eso es algo que tienes que recordar, yo no te lo puedo decir, si te lo dijera y no lo recordaras, terminarías siendo un estorbo para mí que tendría que eliminar –** Ying Fa no quería seguir hablando de eso ya que si decía algo más terminaría descuidándose en la respuesta como anteriormente

**Disculpen pero acuérdense de mi y de los inconscientes** – dijo Tomoyo intentando zafarse de sus ataduras

**Lo siento mucho, pero como te sacamos de ahí –** dijo Eriol un poco divertido por la situación en que se encontraba ya que se veía graciosa

**Es verdad, si intentamos atacar con lo que te retiene tu sufres el doble de daño – **dijo Shaoran buscando una solución seriamente

**Ying, todos hasta Daidoji están a punto de morir, si no nos apresuramos en 15 minutos aproximadamente morirán, lo sabes no** – dijo Shao-Zu

revisando a sus amigos inconscientes

**Shao-Zu, sabes bien que no debería hacer aquel conjuro, debería dejarlos morir por su impertinencia** - le dijo Ying Fa mientras tomada la cara de Shizuka con una delicadeza que parecía una escena muy bella de no ser por la situación con la misma delicadeza dejo la cara de Shizuka como estaba todos iban a protestar cuando

**Pero…** - dijo Shao-Zu sabiendo se respuesta pero queriéndola escuchar, Ying Fa refunfuño mientras que Shao-Zu se reía de su berrinche

**Pero tengo que castigar a estos tres en especial a Shizuka ¿Cómo es posible que no se defendieran?, Shizuka estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que implicaba su acción Shao-Zu** – dijo Ying Fa volteándolo a ver con esos ojos fríos como el hielo Shaoran al momento de verla pensaba que ella debió haber sido la maestra de la frialdad de su mama pero descarto esa idea ya que ella era menor que su mama

**Si, estaba más que de acuerdo con su castigo… Ten en cuenta también que solo tienes 12 minutos para el conjuro–** dijo Shao-Zu lo más seriamente posible sabiendo lo que implicaba

**Y a propósito donde esta Luck, vi que le dijo idiota a Hiragizawa y se fue **

**Shao-Zu, sabes que seguramente se escapo ya que probablemente se aburrió sabes cómo es **

**Si tienes razón, **_**Cerecito**_

**Solo dame 5 minutos para comenzar y acabar el hechizo** – dijo Ying Fa seriamente, mientras sacaba una esferita de color rosado de la dona de su cabello que estaba adornada de esferas de cristal transparentes rosadas y blancas - **ha y Luck está buscando algo para mí, por haber huido así**

**¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?** – dijo Eriol pensando que solo era un adorno y no sabía para que necesitaba eso

**El conjuro, parece un simple adorno pero no lo es** – dijo Ying Fa mientras se lo metía en la boca como un caramelo y se lo tragaba

**Esa esfera no es…**

**Si así es Shao-Zu es la perla de la **_**vida…**_

**No crees que es muy precipitado…recuperar la mitad de **_**eso**_** de un solo golpe y en tu condición, seria muy grave para tu salud ,y podría volver a abrirse tu herida** – dijo Shao-Zu sumamente preocupado

**¿Cómo sabes lo que es?** – pregunto Eriol ya que se le hacía raro que el supiera tanto de algo que ellos no sabían

**Porque yo se lo dije, ahora veo que no debí decirle nada** – dijo Ying Fa suspirando – **cuanto tiempo ha pasado**

**2 minutos esto es raro… Ying no me digas que usaste el hechizo del tiempo** – dijo Shao-Zu mirándola amenazadoramente

**Tu mirada no funciona conmigo, es muy fácil usarlo después de todo… bueno eso ya no importa hay que apresurarnos**

**Antes díganme como se llama el hechizo que van a usar o, ¿Cómo despertaran a nuestros amigos y liberaremos a Tomoyo?**

**El conjuro se llama…** - pero Ying Fa no termino por que fue interrumpida por Shao-Zu

**Sabes bien que no puedes decir el nombre del conjuro a menos que lo bayas a usar de verdad, tú misma me lo dijiste –** dijo seriamente Shao-Zu

**Así es…**

**No voy a permitir que lo uses aunque yo tenga que usar…**

**Shao-Zu, sabes perfectamente que tienes el poder que necesitas –** dijo Ying Fa

**Me pueden decir realmente que tan grave es aquel hechizo – **dijo Eriol mirando a Shao-Zu para que le contestara, pero el solo se limito a voltear la cara y apretar los puños como de impotencia

**Es tan grave que si cualquiera de ustedes lo usara moriría tan solo al decir su nombre o intentar hacerlo, de cualquier forma moriría en el intento** – dijo Ying Fa no sumándole la menor importantica

**Yo podría usarlo? –** dijo Eriol para ver si podía ayudar en algo

**No podrías tu nivel es más bajo que el de mis estudiantes, no podrías ni siquiera terminar de pronunciar el titulo y si desearas o para que tú puedas usarlo tendrías que hacer un sacrificio –** dijo Ying Fa mientras preparaba todo para el conjuro

**¿Un sacrificio?, que tratas de decir con eso** – dijo Eriol un poco desconcertado por la forma en la que hablo

**Todavía te falta recordar** – dijo Ying Fa

**Yo te daré una opción fácil para ti o para ustedes como decirlo… para ustedes un sacrificio seria…un pago como si pidieras un deseo** – dijo Shao-Zu volteando a ver a Ying Fa si se había interpretado bien y si había terminado lo que ella asintió

**¿Qué pago harías tú en este caso entonces?** – pregunto Shaoran por curiosidad a que en todo este momento se mantenía al margen de la situación a lo que Ying Fa contesto

_**Ninguno…**_

**¿Por qué no?** – volvió a preguntar Shaoran mas intrigado que nunca

**Sería absurdo… Además yo no soy como ustedes** – respondió Ying Fa sin voltear a ver los ya que sus ojos por un momento volvieron a verdes esmeraldas sus verdaderos colores a los azules sus falsos colores de ojos y el hecho que no los voltearan a ver a Shaoran le desconcertó y preocupo un poco

**¿Qué pasaría si no hacemos el conjuro o fallamos o lo que se refiere a nosotros?**

**Tao y mis niñas por estar desmayados al caer dormidos morirían y T…Daidoji moriría al instante** – dijo Ying Fa despreocupadamente sin tomarle demasiada importancia

**Veo que no te interesa ni un poco que mueran todos ellos **– dijo Eriol serio cosa que sorprendió a Tomoyo y Shaoran

**Oh, que haré ahora que me descubrieron** – dijo Ying Fa irónicamente

**En serio no te interesa que mueran así?**

**Déjame responderte con otra pregunta Eriol, ¿Enserio te preocupan?**

**No me responderás ¿verdad Ying Fa?**

**Acertaste** – dijo Ying Fa mientras todos miraban con que confianza se trataban hasta parecía que se conocían de todo la visa pero dejando el tema aparte

**¿Quién ara el hechizo? –** dijo Shaoran pero cuando se iba a ofrecer

**Yo lo haré por…** - Pero antes de que Shao-Zu terminara

**Haber genios, ¿Quién sabe de que se trata el hechizo? – **dijo Ying Fa a que todos contestaron

**¡NO! –** dijeron los tres hombres al unisonó

**Inútiles** – dijo Ying Fa enojada – **Bien yo lo haré, sigan todas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y si no escucharon algo pregunten pero no a mí las cosas yo solo las digo o repito una vez y no hay excepción entendido** – termino Ying seria

**Muy bien jefa –** dijo Shao-Zu divertido por la cara que habían puesto los dos jóvenes y la jovencita que no cambian de asombro mi entras el sentía pena por ellos ya que sabia él a que se enfrentaban ya que ya se lo había hecho muchas veces, pero con él nunca hacia lo que decía se lo volvía a repetir discretamente

**Primero aléjense de mi están muy cerca** – lo decía porque ninguno se quería separar de ella y parecían lobos defendiendo o marcando su territorio - **muy bien segundo quiero que formen un triangulo alrededor de mi y que los demás que se despierten hagan lo mismo a menos que lleve a alguien conmigo, estén atentos a esto cuando haga el conjuro no voy hacer consciente de lo que haga así que Shao ya sabes que hacer** – este asintió –** los demás tendrán que seguirme la corriente…si no lo hacen bien el hechizo caerá en ustedes **– dijo mientras observaba y calcula cuanto de poder mágico utilizaría ya que si no lo hacía adecuadamente ya que una falla podía seria letal para ella, no para los demás y eso le preocupaba ya que nadie podría enfrentar lo que se avecinaba y morirían

**Dime algo, si llegara a caer el hechizo en uno de nosotros no sería mejor usarlo de nuevo para arreglar el error** – dijo Eriol encontrando evidentemente la solución al problema

**No… este hechizo no se usa dos veces, si lo hiciera a si uno de ustedes o otros amigos suyos tendrían que morir, además estoy muy débil y este hechizo es muy poderoso** –dijo Ying Fa apretando la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto Shaoran que se preocupo un poco por su reacción y no dejaba de observarla

**Ying Fa tienes 10 minutos no más ni menos …**

**Se las consecuencias Shao-Zu por algo soy **_**Cherry Amamiya o como muchos me dicen Ying Fa – **__susurro lo ultimo para que solo él, la escuchara_

**Empecemos **– dijo Ying Fa mientras los tres formaban un triangulo alrededor de Ying Fa con ella en el centro, todos se sorprendieron ya que al compas del viento empezó a sonar una melodía triste.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Capitulo 8: La cancion

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Se las consecuencias Shao-Zu por algo soy… **_**Cherry Amamiya o como pocos me dicen Ying Fa – **__dijo hablando le telepáticamente___

_**Capitulo 8:**____**La canción…sentimientos y recuerdos perdidos… (¿Qué ocultas verdadera mente?)**_

_**Subtitulo: Sueños premonitorios… ¿Qué es para ti el pasado?**_

**Empecemos **– dijo Ying Fa mientras los tres formaban un triangulo alrededor de ella con ella en el centro, todos se sorprendieron ya que al compas del viento empezó a sonar una melodía triste

_**Ying Fa**_**: La canción que trae sentimientos y recuerdos perdidos**

_**Comenzó mientras se encontraba hincada en el centro del triangulo y el cielo se tornaba oscuro como si fuera a nevar mientras que lo que estaba congelado se tornaba gris… **_

_Kikasete natsukashii uta wo (Escucha y podrás oír aquel sonido lejano)_

_tooku de kuchizusande (de alguien tarareando una melodía familiar)_

_seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni (Como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño)_

_sono naka de nemurasete (déjame dormir envuelta en él)_

_**Levantándose de su lugar fue asía donde estaban sus tres amigos comenzó por Kaede y Tao logrando que estos abrieran sus ojos y entendieran al momento de despertarse lo que tenían que hacer colocándose para hacer otro triangulo…**_

_Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni (¿Porque el mundo se esta ahogando)_

_muryoku ni nagareteku no? (en contradicciones y desesperación?)_

_Yuuyake itsuka mita akane kumo (al atardecer siempre veíamos las nubes rojizas juntos)_

_soba ni irenai sono kawari ni (…pero ya nunca podrás estar a mi lado)_

_**Así Shizuka despertó y se unió al triangulo formando una estrella…**_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada empezó a caer)_

_watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite (pensé que era una parte de mí y sequé mis lágrimas)_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei (las estrellas fugaces que caen)_

_furitsudzukete sono kata ni (sobre tu cuerpo son)_

_amurita (ambrosía)_

_**Ying Fa comenzó a hacer pasos de acuerdo a la melodía…mientras la nieve empezaba a caer volviendo todo a como estaba excepto lo congelado…**_

_Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo (Tu corazón puede sentir las noches)_

_kanjiru kokoro de ite (cuando la tierra misma llora)_

_anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara (si tus heridas te duelen)_

_sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu (dispara tus sueños cual flechas hacia el cielo)_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada comenzó a caer)_

_watashi da to omotte jikan wo tomete (me recordarás derramando lágrimas_

_**De pronto a pareció un báculo plateado en la mano de Ying Fa sorprendiendo a todos mientras sostenía el báculo en su otra mano salía una energía de color plateado a blanca devolviendo lo congelado a como todo debería ser…**_

_Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku (el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo resuena en el horizonte)_

_tashika na mono _

_ano hibi ni (algo certero en esos días era)_

_amurita (Ambrosía)_

_**Se acerco a Tomoyo tocando con su mano la prisión que la tenia atrapada se rompió como cristal logrado que Ying Fa atrapara a Tomoyo pero no la soltó, así mismo todo volvió a la normalidad dando espacio a un día nublado y muy frio…**_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada empezó a caer)_

_watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite (pensé que era parte de mí y seque mis lágrimas)_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei (Y se convierten en la lluvia que desciende sobre ti)_

_**A si Ying Fa coloco a Tomoyo a lado de Shao-Zu volviendo ella al centro hincándose con su báculo en alto…**_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei (Y se convierten en la lluvia que desciende sobre ti)_

_anata ni furu ame ni naru (Cascadas de estrellas fugaces caen…)_

_**Terminando su trance con las últimas palabras del conjuro diciéndolas inconscientemente…**_

_"…misketa wa" (te encontré)_

_amurita (Ambrosía)_

_**Todos se querían hacer car a Ying Fa pero... Shao-Zu se los impidió, en eso Ying Fa empezó a toser sangre, sosteniéndose con el báculo…**_

_**Ying Fa bajo su báculo y se tiro al suelo muy agitada sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Mientras su báculo desaparecía en millones de fragmentos de luz, pero lo que los demás no se daban cuenta era que se convirtió en una llave pequeña de cristal haciendo que Ying Fa la guardara disimuladamente…**_

**¿Estás bien? **– le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada, logrando escapar de Shao-Zu y colocándose a lado de ella hincada

… - Ying Fa no respondió solo la miro con una mirada que le dio a entender a Tomoyo que estaba bien y Ying Fa se sentó al estilo japonés mientras Shao-Zu se acercaba a ella

**Estas bien, mi pequeña - **le dijo Shao-Zu mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, con una voz muy dulce y una mirada enternecedora

**Me molesta tu tono y tu mirada igual que la de todos **– Dijo Ying Fa fríamente, a lo que Tao y Shao-Zu dieron un largo suspira de resignación mientras que Tomoyo no se movía de su lugar

**Shao-Zu, ¡**_**COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DEJARAS QUE USARA SEMEJANTE CONJURO! – **_le grito Tao a Shao-Zu provocando una expresión de sorpresa a todos exceptuando a Ying Fa que como si nada había a parecido una mesa con dos sillas con Te y Galletas dándole la mano a Tomoyo invitándole ya que sabía que esto iba para largo

_**MIRA QUIEN ME RECLAMA EL BELLO DURMIENTE – **__exclamo Shao-Zu con ironía_

_**COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ ME LAS PAGARAS… - **__Tao así se la pasaban gritando mientras que a todos les surgía una gota estilo anime seguían gritando hasta que Tomoyo probo el te_

_**DIOS MÍO QUE **_**TE**_** MAS DELICIOSO **__– todos la voltearon a ver a si mismo Tao y Shao-Zu dejaron de pelear_

**Querida Ying creo que es mejor que nos retiremos para que descanses... necesitas recuperar energías para romper aquellos dos últimos sellos… -** recomendó Tao

**No que remos que te pase nada eres demasiado valiosa para todos nosotros **- dijo Kaede un poco preocupada por la salud de Ying Fa o su Mama como ellas le decían cariñosamente antes de aquel accidente

**Kaede, no vuelvas a hacer el papel de madre comprensiva que no te queda – **dijo Ying Fa dejando su taza de Té en la mesa, mientras que Kaede bajo la mirada ocultándola con el cerquillo a causa de la risa, pero a todos les pareció que estaba sufriendo con las palabras que le dijo Ying Fa lo que enfado a Shaoran por que no soportaba que alguien se comportara de esa forma

**Como puedes hablar a si de aquellas personas que te creen importante para ellas – **le reclamo Shaoran a Ying Fa mientras que todos voltearon a ver la escena consternados **– acaso no les tienes tan siquiera un poco de amor y cariño**

**Dime, ¿Quién te enseño esa fantasía tan absurda? – **dijo Ying Fa sin perder su serenidad y su calma

**ESO NO ES NINGUNA FANTASÍA – **grito Shaoran** – pero una **_**PERSONA**_** como **_**TU**_** no podría entenderlo ya que me imagino que nunca has sentido aprecio por algo **– Ying fa iba a contestar pero Kaede se adelanto

**No te voy a permitir que le hables así, no tienes ningún derecho – **reclamo Kaede enojada

**Como puedes defenderla después de cómo te hablo **– dijo Tomoyo defendiendo a Shaoran ya que le pareció muy fea la forma como le hablo

**Ella nos puede hablar como se le plazca, nos puede hacer lo que quiera – **dijo ahora Shizuka

**¿Por qué? – **dijo Eriol ya que eso le pareció extraño

**Nosotras somos las que dependemos de Ying Fa, somos la que no tenemos derecho a juzgarla, ni a decir nada ella, nos ha entrenado y nos ha educado pero nosotros cometimos un error y también Shizuka por romper una regla muy importante tendrá que tener un castigo, Ying Fa está enojada con nosotros pero la forma en que me hablo fue muy graciosa porque tiene razón el papel de madre no me queda – **dijo Kaede, lo ultimo empezando a reír

**Entonces todo este alboroto lo causaron por que quisieron – **dijo Eriol con esa sonrisa muy caracterizada

**Saben algo... no deberían juzgar a la gente por su apariencia - **dijo Ying Fa mientras Kaede, Shizuka y Tao se tele transportaban a la mansión Amamiya

**Vas a estar bien ¿Verdad? **– pregunto Tomoyo con voz muy preocupada pero Shao-Zu le contesto

**Si ella va estar bien, pero no te encariñes mucho con ella… la despedida puede ser muy dolorosa - **a si desaparecieron lo último que se escucho fue un susurro de Ying Fa _–__** Tengan cuidado con la oscuridad un día no se detendrá**_

Mientras que en la mansión Amamiya Ying Fa se retiro a su habitación al momento de llegar

**Shao-Zu podemos ayudar a nuestra **_**madre**_** de alguna forma**

**Tranquila no pasa nada solo está cansada… es demasiado fuerte, no necesitaría de nosotros – **sonrió a Kaede y esta se sonrojo

**Está bien, me preocupa también el guardián del sol no ha despertado **

**No te preocupes el día que Ying Fa quiera que despierte lo hará – **volvió a sonreír con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo que Kaede se sonrojara mas

**Kaede estas bien estas muy roja, no tendrás fiebre – **dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Kaede captara lo que quería decir en realidad

**No te preocupes Shizuka es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela con su permiso nos retiramos – **dijo Kaede arrastrando a Shizuka con ella

**Me parece que la señorita Kaede se enamoro del Gran Shao-Zu – **dijo Tao quien solo se limito a observar toda la escena

**Quizás… pero sabes que yo no me puedo enamorar yo siento todo lo que siente Ying Fa y el día que ella se valla yo me iré con ella por algo soy **_**su otra mitad**_**…**

**Lo sé... quién mejor que tu para comprenderla, pero el día que te enamores y no puedas vivir a estar con la persona que amas que haras Shao-Zu**

**No lo sé solo Mi Ama lo sabe…bueno es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir**

**Tienes razón buenas noches…**_**Guardián de la Estrella **_

**Lo mismo digo… **_**Guardián del tiempo**_

**Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros también nos retiremos a nuestras casas ya es muy tarde – **dijo Eriol

**Eriol tu dijiste que la joven Ying Fa no poseía magia cómo es posible – **dijo Tomoyo con el semblante un poco preocupado

**Tienes razón pero hay dos opciones a mi teoría la primera: que sus poderes sean muy débiles pero por la magnitud del conjuro que acaba de hacer lo dudo **

**mucho y la segunda: que se haya colocado un sello para ocultar la su presencia**

**Pero se supone que esos hechizos son complicados, nadie los sabe se supone que solo un Clan que nunca supimos ubicarlo y está desaparecido sabe el conjuro además solo el mago Clow podría hacer este tipo de hechizo o me equivoco – **dijo Shaoran serio

**Así es, parece que mi querida Ying Fa nos oculta muchos secretos **– dijo Eriol muy interesado en Ying Fa

**Eriol… **- dijo Shaoran en tono amenazante porque tenía una idea de lo que pensaba

**Mañana lo discutiremos es hora de irnos se nos hizo muy tarde – **dijo Eriol en tono divertido por la reacción que había tenido

**Nos tienen que explicar muchas cosa no es así…**

**A si es Tomoyo - **y todos a si se retiraron

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA AMAMIYA…**_

**SAKURA P.O.V**

_Estaba en un punto fijo de la ciudad de Japón, podía contemplar toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, siempre tranquila y hermosa como la recordaba, me dirigí al parque pingüino, de pronto algo brillo en el rey pingüino lo toque y desapareció, pero me di cuenta de que no desapareció estaba en otra dimensión vi una sombra que no pude diferenciar_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**__ – me pregunto aquella persona que no alcanzaba a distinguir_

_**Si te soy sincera…no tengo la menor idea**__ – contente inconscientemente pero aquella voz se me izo demasiado familiar_

_**Sabes donde estas ¿verdad? **_

_**En un sueño**__ – dije ahora ya consciente de lo que decía, pero todo en aquella persona se me hacia tan familiar…_

_**Veo que nada te asusta como antes…Sakura**_

_**Ya sabes que no me gustan los momentos de suspenso que planeas para la gente, esa aura misteriosa es una farsa igual que la de Clow solo la usaban para que **_

_**nadie se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban no es así…Yuuko**_

… _**- **__suspiro (no sé cómo se escriben los suspiros)- __**tan astuta como siempre Ying Fa es difícil persuadirte bueno te diré lo que quiero ya que se me acaba el tiempo**_

_**Usaste un globo del cultivador de sueños para comunicarte conmigo no es así**_

_**Si...pero a lo que vine, necesito que me valles hacer una pequeña visita a mi casa tengo un problema para volver al mundo de los vivos**_

_**A sí que una segunda vida he… fue el deseo de Watanuki **_

_**Si… toma **__– le entrego una llave muy antigua como la que se usan para los cofres_

_**Para que es esta llave**_

_**Cuando vayas a mi casa… puedes abrir con esto**_

_**Eso es porque…**_

_**Tú entrada a mi casa será más misteriosa**_

_**No cambias Yuuko… nos veremos**__ – Yuuko solo atino a inclinar la cabeza haciéndola despertar_

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Desperté muy tranquila alce mi mano derecha y ahí se encontraba la llave que me entrego Yuuko, me estaba levantado cuando Tao ingreso a mi habitación

**Buenos días, pequeño cerezo **

**Buenos días, acaso nunca te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar – **dije un poco enojada

**Si la toque, si no como la abrí**

**Tao, tus chistes no son graciosos **

**Lo siento**

**Bueno que haces aquí**

**Te vengo a preguntar qué haremos con ellos, tendrán muchas preguntas**

**Tao, yo no voy a ir a la escuela tengo algunas cosas que hacer – **dije viendo fijamente la llave,_Y__**uuko debe de estar loca **_- pensó con toda la razón de la palabra

**Ying Fa, la escuela es muy importante y lo sabes **- me reprocho Tao

**Tao, tu mejor que nadie sabe, que yo no necesito ir a la escuela, la termine hace 2 años, voy solo para supervisar a mis niñas – **le dije autosuficiente, pero al

decir esto último me sentí extraña no se que sentí exactamente, pero Tao hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos

**Pero… **- vi que quería reprocharme a sí que conteste antes de que me dijera otra cosa

**También sabes que yo podría dar clases, además tengo un titulo para eso **– dije señalándole el título que colgaba en la pared de su cuarto

**Sabes, estoy considerando que eres muy creída**

**¡TAO ESO NO ES CIERTO!**

**Muy bien – **me dijo Tao aguantándose la risa es bastante evidente** – pero que hacemos con ellos, ya que ellos también al igual que nosotros tienen dudas, muchas dudas, y la única que las puede aclarar eres tu**

**Lo sé pero todo a su tiempo, lo sabes, además hay cosas que no deben ser contadas antes de tiempo, o no ser contadas hasta que sucedan… **_tal vez nunca_

**Eso complica más la situación no es cierto – **dijo Tao mirándome seriamente

**No necesariamente**

**¿Cómo? – **vi su desconcierto, pensé durante un momento si le debería contar y…

En la recamara de Kerberos o Kero la insignia de la estrella comenzaba a brillar debajo de el poniendo en alerta a Ying Fa de que mañana seria el día que despertaría…

Igual en otra parte de la ciudad de Tomoeda Yukito Tsukishiro, no iba a ir a la escuela y a su trabajo ya que enfermo, pero lo que pasaba realmente era que Yue el Guardián de las cartas Sakura comenzaba a despertar un día antes que Kerberos

**Le dije a Eriol o mejor dicho la reencarnación del mago Clow, que seré solo mente yo, la que responda todas las dudas que tenga, bueno no técnicamente yo nada mas, pero tú me entiendes ¿no?**

**Ying Fa, que tanto le has dicho – **me dijo acercándose por detrás

**Menos del 1% de la situación **– le dije, (mientras tao callo al estilo anime)** – te encuentras bien – **le pregunte por su caída

**Si… solo pensé que al menos conociéndote le dijiste un 25% de lo que sucedía, pero veo que estamos como al principio**

**Correcto, Ahora si me disculpa, me voy a alistar, tengo que hacer una visita "sorpresa**" (N. A: nótese el sarcasmo)

**A dónde vas Ying Fa –**lo que escuche me dio risa a sí que lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa que lo sonrojo cosa que me causo más gracia

**A muchos lugares, pero todo a su tiempo, quizás la matriarca Li se quiera que darse para navidad **– le dije mientras entraba al baño

**¡NO!, eso no es verdad ya que si no tendré que ocultarme, igual que Shao-Zu – **me dijo con un tono de voz que causaba mucha gracia, pero, por alguna razón yo

no sentía nada al verlo me sentía vacía pero le conteste ya normalmente como lo hacia

**Tranquilo, no creo que se quede aun no es tiempo, no podemos adelantar las cosas, se reía una catástrofe para **_**el pasado presente y futuro**_**, ella lo sabe perfectamente**

**Tienes razón pero con quien vas**

**Celoso**

**No¬¬**

**Bueno voy con Yuuko al parecer tubo un problema, con el deseo de Watanuki – **mencione más seria de lo normal mientras que yo salía lista del baño

**Ying Fa no te preocupa que tus hijos te lleguen a ver y te reconozcan **

**No me preocupa tarde o temprano me encontraría… es algo **_**inevitable**_

**Lo sé pero que pasaría si afectara tu misión**

**Si eso pasara no crees que todo suceda por una razón **– le dije mientras me miraba muy seriamente mientras me peinaba, y me desespere así que pregunte**- ¿Qué? **

**Vas a ir a visitar a las señorita Yuuko Ichihara, Ieran Li, al joven Watanuki Kimihiro y a Shaoran, no mejor dicho Tsubasa, ya que el, ya sabe su verdadero **

**nombre **– me dijo Tao, muy enojado pero yo le conteste tranquilamente

**Te equivocas de nuevo mi querido Tao… no podemos hacer nada el deseo de Watanuki estaba destinado a no funcionar, además solo iré a ver a tres personas de tu lista**

_**Pensamientos de Ying Fa.-**__** Esta enojado lo sé pero, yo solo espero que me grite que es lo que quiere, no estoy en derecho a reclamarle nada, pero yo se que los sentimientos y la preocupación es para los débiles, algo que no tiene que ver conmigo **_

**Sabes cómo te afectaría SAKURA KINOMOTO**

**Lo sé, mis recuerdos a parecerían más rápido, pero…**

**PERO QUE**

**Se supone que no debería decir esto pero, tengo que tener la mitad de mis recuerdos de esta y de las otras vidas, cuando ya hayan despertado Kerberos y Yue**

**¿Por qué? – **dijo Tao más calmado

**La próxima pelea se acerca… es todo lo que te puedo decir… **_**por el momento**_

**Está bien, perdón por alterarme, pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué es para ti el pasado?**

**Tao, lamento no poder responderte esa pregunta pero el único que está capacitado a escuchar mi respuesta es Shao-Zu**

**Bueno otra cosa… **- menciono un poco decepcionado, me iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entro Shao-Zu

**Buenos días, Tao ya le dijiste **– los mire a los dos en busca de respuesta a que se referían pero era mejor esperar bueno eso pienso yo

**No, se lo iba a decir horita – **dijo Tao, cosa que me dio mala espina**… **_**debe ser algo grave ya que no me lo ha dicho**_ pensé

**Bueno, yo se lo digo, tranquila no es nada grave… al menos para nosotros, pero para ti no sé como la vallas a tomar – **me dijo Shao-Zu un poco…_ ¿nervioso?_

**Dime que está pasando**

**Bueno el Concilio del Oriente quiere… - **Empezó a contar Tao primero pero no termino

**Díganlo de una buena vez**

**Está bien Ying Fa, te lo diré… sabes que faltan dos días para San Valentín ¿no? **– Asentí con la cabeza** – entonces El Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y **

**Occidente quiere que hagamos la fiesta de San Valentín en la Mansión no como la otra mansión si no esté esta no es aquella en esta mansión Amamiya, con todos los miembros del Concilio bueno si eso más o menos no como en aquella**

**Shao-Zu, puedes dejar de estar nervioso que no te entiendo y repites la misma palabra muchas veces habla claro**

**Bueno, El Concilio quiere que la fiesta de San Valentín que se hace cada año en Casa de los Li ahora se haga aquí, para celebrar su Regreso, y presentarla **

**formalmente ante todos querida Ama**

**Baya que te pusiste serio Shao-Zu **– dijo Tao burlándose, mientras que yo le envié una mirada asesina

**A ver si te entendí, Los ancianos del Concilio, quieren hacer la fiesta de San Valentín aquí en la mansión para presentarme ante la sociedad y que venga cada **

**líder de todos los clanes con sus familias**

**Así es – **me dijo Tao

**¡ ¿QUE!?**

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Capitulo 9: el pasado que nos une

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**A ver si te entendí, Los ancianos del Concilio, quieren hacer la fiesta de San Valentín aquí en la mansión para presentarme ante la sociedad y que venga cada **

**líder de todos los clanes con sus familias**

**Así es – **me dijo Tao

_**Capitulo 9: El pasado que nos une… el recuerdo y lo que somos**_

_**Subtitulo: Tu y Yo… La verdad es que nosotros solo somos…**_

**¡ ¿QUE!? – **Grite alterada raro en mi, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?** – COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO**

**Calma, Ama Ying Fa – **me dijo Shao-Zu cosa que me desconcertó ya que el no me hablaba así a menos que fuera una situación verdaderamente importante

**Mi abuelo lo sabe… quiero decir el Señor Amamiya lo sabe**

**Así es **– me confirmo Tao

**Parece que en menos de dos días, vamos a celebrar una fiesta todos juntos - **sonrió

**Shao-Zu… **

**A si se habla **– lo apoyo Tao

**Ustedes… bueno no importa lo que diga adoran las fiestas**

**A si es Ama espero que usted también se divierta…**

**Saben que no me gustan las fiestas, no planeo estar mucho tiempo en la gran fiesta**

**El Señor Amamiya no te dejara, ya que tú serás como la **_**atracción principal**_**, por a si decirlo**

**Shao-Zu, tiene razón Ying Fa, pero hay otra cosa**

**¿Qué?, no puede a ver otra cosa peor que esto**

**Si la hay **– me confirmo Shao-Zu

_**¿Cómo?**__ – Pensé – __**como si un fuera más mi mala suerte**_

**Tu - **Tao

**Tienes – **Shao-Zu

**Que – **Tao

**Invitar – **Shao-Zu

**A tu **– Tao

**Familia – **Tao y Shao-Zu

**¡¿QUE?¡**

**Así es Ying Fa, esta es la invitación de los Kinomoto **– me dijo Shao-Zu extendiéndole un sobre

**Está bien, todos ustedes vayan a la escuela se hace tarde, cuando regrese de la casa de Yuuko le entregare la invitación a la familia Kinomoto**

**Claro Ying, Cuando volverás**

**Porque le preguntas eso Shao-Zu **– dijo Tao

**Tengo la sensación que no estará aquí vas a ir a ver al Concilio del Oriente y Occidente no es así**

**Si, también tengo que despertar a Kerberos, bueno posiblemente la haga a distancia**

**Ying Fa mañana es…**

**Lo se no tienes que preocuparte por mi Shao-Zu **

**Bueno me voy a la escuela permiso**

**Yo me voy con Shao-Zu, adiós**

_**Sera mejor que baje a desayunar **__–_ susurre mientras sentía la presencia de Yue despertar sabiendo de ante mano que me buscaría

Fin del YING FA P.O.V

La mañana en la preparatoria de Tomoeda era tan tranquila el único grupo con hora libre era el 3er. Grado del salón 2 donde recibían clases nuestros personajes favoritos esperando la llegada de Shao-Zu, Tao y Ying Fa, sonó el timbre dando inicio a la segunda hora de clases dejando ver que ingresaban con el maestro solo Shao-Zu y Tao sentándose en sus lugares así mismo transcurrieron las clases hasta el receso.

**Hola chicos – **dijo Kaede muy amable y los chicos sabía que era muy raro

**Kaede seamos sinceros ¿Qué quieres? – **dijo Tao serio

**Queremos saber donde esta Ying Fa – **contesto Shizuka igual de seria

**Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, solo dijo que tenía que hacer unas cuantas visitas – **mintió en parte Shao-Zu, con la actitud un poco cansada de la situación

**Muy bien ¿Dónde está la señorita Ying Fa? **– Dijo Eriol con su siempre caracterizada sonrisa y complicando más la situación

**YA VASTA – **exploto Luck** – no podrían ya decir todo como es, me desesperan tantas preguntas**

**Está bien, Luck **– dijo Tao divertido ya que a Luck siempre lo han caracterizado por no poderle hacerle o escuchar más de una pregunta** – Ying Fa no vendrá a la **

**escuela hoy quizás…**

**Tao, conozco a Ying Fa lo suficiente como para saber, que no volverá hasta que ella quiera **– dijo Shao-Zu lo suficientemente serio como para que Tao se preocupara

**Entonces Shao-Zu eso quiere decir que tu iras con ella, no es así **– dijo Luck igual de serio

_**Así es me preocupa un poco la situación, y si ella vuelve ahora regresaríamos dos horas antes de aquel evento**_ – susurro Shao-Zu para que solo lo escucharan Tao y Luck

**Ya lo escucharon – **dijo Tao con la misma expresión de los dos anteriores, ya que la conversación la habían escuchado Kaede, Shizuka, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo bueno excepto lo que susurro Shao-Zu** – así que no pregunten más **

**Quisiera saber solamente una cosa **

**¿Qué cosa Hiragizawa? – **dijo Shizuka

**Que hará la señorita Ying Fa todos estos siguientes días**

**Ese ya es un asunto que no nos concierne lamentablemente – **dijo Kaede un poco preocupada

**Es muy raro ya que debería importarle más tu vida que la de ella, concéntrate en tus cosas no ganaras nada si no lo recuerdas**

**Acaso no se preocupan por ella - **les pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

**Ja, Ja, Ja – **explotaron de risa los 5 amigos de Ying Fa porque para ellos eso era de risa decir eso que era lo más absurdo que habían escuchado

**¿De qué se ríen? – **pregunto Shaoran desconcertado se podría decir

**Es que es lo más absurdo que hemos escuchado, nosotros preocupados por Ying Fa – **dijo Luck todavía riéndose - mas bien te deberías preocupar por nosotros ella podría con todos sin ayuda

**Nada de ellos Shao-Zu – **reprendió Shizuka

**¡SI! es verdad, perdonen la risa que nos dio por decir eso pero… **- menciono Kaede pero Luck la interrumpió y dijo

**Pero nosotros no nos podemos imaginar a Ying Fa preocupada o a nosotros preocupados por ella – **Dijo Luck

**¿Por qué no? – **pregunto Ying Fa aconchada en la puerta con una maleta su lado, dejando a todos helados y absolutamente callados

**Ying Fa… - **dijo Tao** – Lo lamento no fue nuestra intención burlarnos de ti solo que…**

**Guarda silencio Tsukishiro – **ordeno Ying Fa autoritariamente

**Lo siento mucho **– se disculpo haciendo una reverencia mientras los demás observaban la escena expectante

**Al parecer no puedo dejarlos solos una horas y creo que ni siquiera días, porque se burlan de una persona a sus espaldas - **dijo fríamente Ying Fa e igual de autoritaria **– Srtas. Amamase acaso no les inculque lo que es el respeto, si no lo saben, tienen mucho que aprender de la vida, más de lo que pensé son una deshonra para su familia**

**Lo dices como si fuera una experta en el tema, como si supieras lo que es sufrir **– dijo Luck enojado mientras que Tao, Kaede y Shizuka miraban la escena con miedo, y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol no entendían el miedo en los rostros de los anteriores y Shao-Zu sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

**Luck, no deberías de haber dicho eso **

**Shao-Zu, el sabe las consecuencias por retarme de esa forma**

**Pero Ying Fa no deberías solo fue un error, no vayas a…**

**¡Guarda silencio Shao-Zu!, ahora Luck tú dices que no sé que es el sufrimiento, que no sé nada de la vida para darte ordenes, te enseñare quien manda, te mostrare un poco de **_**mi pasado**_– dijo Ying Fa mientras se acercaba a Luck se para enfrente de él y recito** – **_**Tu aquel que acepto la misión y ahora reta a su Ama, te muestro lo que realmente es el sufrimiento, ¡Luck Amamase serás expulsado!... hasta que entiendas lo que realmente es el sufrimiento, lo aceptas.**_

**Acepto, veremos quién gana…Ying Fa Amamiya**

**Luck espera retráctate no vayas a cometer una estupidez – **le dijo Tao mientras veía que este desaparecía

**Ahora Amamase, espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión**

**Nunca**

**Eso lo veremos… - **así desapareció

**Ying Fa, a donde lo mandaste – **le pregunto Shao-Zu tranquilo

**Ni siquiera yo lo sé, en sus ojos avían dudas, quizás quería ver por última vez a alguien de su pasado, solo cumplí con su deseo, la verdad no me interesa mucho, que haga lo que quiera**

**Ying Fa al decir alguien del pasado te refieres a nuestra madre **- ella solamente asintió con la cabeza** - pero eso quiere decir que…**

**Así es Kaede… es inútil**

**Bueno olvídenlo seguro volverá, además tanta faramalla por parte de Ying Fa fue solo fue para jugar con Luck**

**Si, tienes razón Tao, pero hay algo que quiero saber**

**¿Qué? dime Shizuka**

**Que haces aquí Ying Fa**

**Ah, eso… vine a recoger a Shao-Zu ya que tenemos algo pendiente que hacer, nada más bueno Shao-Zu vámonos **– dijo Ying Fa a punto de salir con su maleta

cuando

**Oye, no te puedes llevar a si como así a tus amigos**

**Li, este no es tu asunto no te metas **– dijo Ying Fa

**Ying Fa, Li, cálmense, la verdad Li es que yo no necesito venir a la escuela la termine hace ya bastante tiempo y solo vengo para acompañar a Ying Fa ya que **

**no tengo nada que hacer – **dijo Shao-Zu despreocupadamente yéndose con Ying Fa

_Mientras tanto con Shao-Zu y Ying Fa_

**Ying tengo que preguntarte algo**

**Dime Shao**

**¿A dónde enviaste a Luck?, Y no digas que no sabes, te conozco demasiado para ser engañado por ti**

**Al parecer. a ti nunca te voy a poder engañar**

**Por algo soy tu… **- intento decir Shao-Zu, pero Ying Fa lo interrumpió besándolo para callarlo

_**No debes decirlo en público, todavía no puedes presumir ese derecho**_– susurro Ying Fa en su oído mientras se separaba de él pero Shao-Zu lo impidió acercándola más

a él en un abrazo _**– Es la verdad que solo nosotros sabemos, Tu y Yo**_

_**Lo sé, La verdad es que nosotros solo somos…**_

_**Shao**_** – susurro Ying Fa mientras se le tornaban las mejillas de un suave tono carmín – **_**Cuanto nada te ate a mi tu y yo tendremos lo que siempre quisimos**_

_**Comprendo…**_** pero… Está bien pero dime Ying, ¿Dónde está Luck?**

**Bueno, el siempre quiso conocer todas mis vidas, solo le concedí su deseo**

**¿A qué precio?**

**No lo se **

**¿Cuál es el precio a deber Ying Fa?**

**Luck ya es líder del Clan Amamase, así que su pago es recordar y sufrir por ella**

**Entiendo lo de sufrir pero ¿Recordar?, que tiene que recordar**

**A Marie**

**Marie, no es la que…**

**Así es tendrá que recordarla para toda su vida cada noche, recordara una y otra vez su muerte, cada vez que parpadee la vera muerta, la última imagen que se llevo de ella…su muerte**

**¿Cómo es posible que quieras que sufra?, tu sabes al igual que yo que el día de su muerte sufrió tanto que tuviste que borrarle la memoria**

**Lo sé, pero lo hago por su propio bien, tiene que madurar superarlo, cuando llegue la persona indicada para el dejara de sufrir, lo entenderá, igual que aquella persona para el, estoy segura de que serán muy felices**

**Así que, esto lo paneaste para su conveniencia, pero que ganas con eso Ying **- dijo Shao-Zu mientras la soltaba

**Nada, pero el gana su felicidad**

_**A pesar del tiempo nunca cambiaras, a pesar de no tener todos tus sentimientos y tus memorias inconscientemente sigues siendo igual, **_**el cerecito no puede evitar **

**ser amable**

**Déjame en paz**_**, Es algo inevitable…**_

**¿Quién está ahí?**

**Vaya que rápido me olvidaste Watanuki, y pensar que tú querías conceder mi deseo**

**Señorita Yuuko… ¿Qué hace aquí? **– dijo Watanuki mientras sostenía una mariposa dorada con su dedo

**Solo vine a avisarte que, pronto será la hora en que vuelva a la vida **

**Me da mucho gusto eso quiere decir que mi deseo se cumplirá no es así**

**Estas en lo correcto Watanuki, pero esto es algo muy serio…**

**Dígame señorita Yuuko are todo lo que pueda – **dijo extremadamente serio Watanuki pensando que era algo muy importante

**Tendrás que…**

**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**Tendrás que… comprar comida – **cuando Watanuki pensó que era algo importante no lo era y cayó al estilo anime

**Yuuko – san, eso no es tan importante**

**Claro que si Watanuki, ya que nuestros invitados serán los que decidirán si conceder tu deseo o no, ella es un poco difícil de tratar, pero intenta caerle bien, si **

**le llegas a simpatizar aun que sea un poco, al final de su visita te obsequiara algo**

**¿Qué me obsequiara?**

**Eso es algo que no se, ya que aunque sea que te de algo insignificante, puede tener un valor más allá de su apariencia**

**¿Quién es ella? – **pregunto Watanuki un poco confundido

**Eso lo sabrás a su momento, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo que ten por seguro que no la reconocería**

**¿Por qué?, acaso es alguien mayor**

**No, te sorprendería saber cómo es su apariencia pero no te confíes las apariencias engañan recuérdalo**

**Si eso es cierto, entonces por qué no la reconocería Señorita Yuuko**

**Ella casi nunca se deja ver como es en realidad hasta llegado su momento, siempre usa un disfraz, el disfraz adecuado a la situación**

**Está bien – **dijo aun un poco confundido Watanuki** – creo que iré a comprar los ingredientes para la comida**

**/**

**Oye Ying dime algo ¿a dónde vamos?**

**¿Te acuerdas de Yuuko?**

**Sí, pero supone que ella desapareció de este mundo **– corroboro Shao-Zu entendiendo a que se refería Ying Fa

**Bueno no necesariamente ya que el deseo de Watanuki era que Yuuko siguiera existiendo**

**Tiene una similitud con Clow, ¿no? Pero, no recuerdo porque, ya que cuando me lo dijiste no se te entendió, ya que estabas enojada y hablabas muy rápido **–

dijo Shao-Zu saliéndole una gotita al estilo anime al recordar el suceso

**Recuérdalo bien porque no lo volveré a decir**

**Pero cuéntalo con calma y entendible**

**Está bien, según yo sabía que en el tiempo que nosotros vivíamos Yuuko y Clow eran amigos "MUY" cercanos, ya****que ella estaba en su lecho de muerte pero **

**Clow deseo con toda su fuerza que ella no muriera y debido a este deseo y su inmensurable poder Yuuko no murió, se quedo congelada en el tiempo, por eso no **

**envejece y por esa razón se crearon los dos mundos también por eso Clow dejo Card Captors. Cuando le dijo a Kero y Yue que se moría, en realidad se fue a **

**otra dimensión, no sé si te acuerdas que una vez te comente del Reino de Clow donde vivía la princesa Sakura mi yo de otra dimensión – **a lo que Shao-Zu contesto

**Si, a la que le entregaste tu báculo como pago de su deseo – **entonces Ying Fa continúo con su relato

**Así es, se fue el junto con mi madre de esta vida para hacerse pasar por los padres de mi otro yo y el de Touya **– termino Ying Fa soltando un suspiro

**Parece que llegamos – **menciono Shao-Zu no encontraba que decir ante tal relato que más bien parecía una confesión pero a pesar de eso sabía que Sakura sufría casi no

la llamaba Ying Fa ya que para él siempre seria Sakura, y también ya que los dos estabas parados en una casa que más bien parecía una tienda de diseño tradicional que contrastaba con la arquitectura moderna de los edificios contemporáneos del siglo XXI.** - ¿Cómo entramos?**

**Déjamelo a mí – **dijo Ying Fa Mientras que sacaba una llave que parecía antigua

**¿Quién te la dio?**

**Pues Yuuko quien más, sabes que le gusta hacer las entramas misteriosas o sorpresivas aunque sean una farsa**

**Al parecer ustedes saben muchas cosas que yo no – **menciono Shao-Zu a lo que Ying a tino a sonreírle sutilmente

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Capitulo 10: deja de vivir en el pasado

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_**Parece que llegamos – **__menciono Shao-Zu no encontraba que decir ante tal relato, que más bien parecía una confesión, pero a pesar de eso sabía que Sakura sufría; casi no la llamaba Ying F ya que para él siempre seria Sakura, y también ya que los dos estabas parados en una casa que más bien parecía una tienda de __diseño tradicional, que contrastaba con la arquitectura moderna de los edificios contemporáneos del __siglo XXI__**. - ¿Cómo entramos?**_

_**Capitulo 10: Deja de vivir en el pasado**_

_**Subtitulo: Presente, Pasado y Futuro**_

**¿Cómo entramos?**

**Déjamelo a mí **– dijo Ying Mientras que sacaba una llave de su bolso que parecía antigua

**¿Quién te la dio? **

**Pues Yuuko quien más, sabes que le gusta hacer las entradas misteriosas o sorpresivas aunque sean una farsa**

**Al parecer ustedes saben muchas cosas que yo no – **menciono Shao-Zu a lo que Ying Fa atino a sonreírle sutilmente, y lo jalaba para que entrara aunque de la primera

acción que hiso no se percato

Al parecer la clase de nuestros personajes favoritos salían horas antes de lo normal todos se retiraron excepto ellos, pero solo un tema en común

**Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ying Fa y Shao-Zu **– pensó Kaede en voz alta rompiendo el silencio incomodo que tenían todos los presentes

**Yo quería que ir con ella – **dijo Shizuka

**Sabes que no podemos ir en algunas ocasiones, esta debe ser una situación que tiene que resolver sola – **dijo Kaede al berrinche de Shizuka

**Solo porque Shao-Zu es…**

**SHIZUKA – **regañaron Tao y Kaede

**Sabas bien que eso no es algo que no nos concierne, y no podemos ni siquiera pronunciar, aunque de eso dependan nuestras vidas – **menciono Kaede un poco

angustiada

**¿Qué quieren decir con eso? - **Se aventuro a preguntar Eriol

**Lo lamento Hiragizawa, pero como dijimos no nos concierne – **respondió Tao

**Confórmate con saber que la vida está llena de misterios y secretos – **menciono una extraña voz un poco forzada y lastimera

**LUCK – **Gritaron Shizuka, Tao y Kaede al mismo tiempo

**¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? **- pregunto Shaoran desconfiadamente

**Eso es fácil de explicar Li, Luck al parecer fue enviado a donde quería ir, y Ying Fa solo los engaño, al terminar su asunto pendiente o saber lo que quería saber lo mando de vuelta, ¿no es así Luck? – **dijo apareciendo de repente Shao-Zu

**Así es, estas en lo correcto – **dijo Luck con una voz que sonaba arrepentimiento por ello que había dicho y tristeza y una apariencia débil y devastadora

**Shao-Zu cómo es posible que estés aquí, si estabas con Ying Fa – **se aventuro a preguntar Shizuka a lo que Kaede le respondió

**Shizuka acaso ya has olvidado quien es el**

**Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando tenía 7 años Kaede,**_** a pesar de su edad sabía demasiado pero tú solo sabes lo necesario – **__murmuro eso ultimo para el mismo_

**Gracias Shao-Zu **– agradeció Kaede no entendiendo del todo el comentario, mientras Shaoran Eriol Y Tomoyo se dedicaban a escuchar y observar la conversación que ellos mantenían

**Y dime Luck, te arrepientes **

**Lo dijiste como una afirmación – **menciono Luck mientras se paraba de la silla y se colocaba frente a Shao-Zu **- pero tienes razón me arrepiento… yo nunca pensé que ella hubiera pasado por esos momentos que Ying Fa... que ella…QUE ELLA Y TU FUERAN… QUE ELLA FUERA**_** mi**_**… - **pero antes de terminar de decirlo Luck callo prácticamente desmayado en los brazos de Shao-Zu

**Eso era todo lo que quería saber… - **le dijo a Shao-Zu a Luck aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba y se dirigió a los demás** – si me disculpan lo llevare a la enfermería y luego a su habitación en nuestra casa y volveré con Ying Fa, y otra cosa…**

**Claro dinos Shao-Zu – **Respondió Tao

**No lo molesten… - **diciendo eso desapareció

Tan rápido como Shao-Zu se fue todos se retiraron sabían que no tenían nada que hacer ahí

/

**Regresaste más rápido de lo que creí…**

**Lo sé, al parecer me ganaste, pero… **

**¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?,… tenemos tiempo**

**De repente me vino a la mente algo… aquel báculo el de Shaoran me refiero a Tsubasa, ese que tiene forma de una flecha pero no lo es y en la punta creo que **

**tiene una semi luna de cabeza y en sima tiene más o menos una luna completa de donde lo sacaste**

**Ese báculo tiene dos fines muy distintos…**

**¿Cuáles son?**

**Lo lamento pero eso es algo que todavía no te puedo decir**

**Ni porque soy tú… - **en eso momento ella lo beso

**Te he dicho que no lo digas, **_**sabes… tienes una muy rara forma para callarte**_** – **susurro Ying Fa mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosita

_**Tú igual, ya que es la misma**_

**Se podría decir que eso es lo divertido del asunto – **menciono mientras que vio y Shao-Zu un poco distraído** - ¿Qué te sucede?**

**Alguien viene **

**Tranquilo debe ser Watanuki, con la comida y el sake**

**¿Sake?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Y ¿Desde cuándo bebes?**

**Digamos que lo sé porque es un sexto sentido y el Sake no es para mí – **menciono lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, mientras que Watanuki tenía lo ligera sospecha de que alguien estaba dentro de la tienda

**¿Quién son ustedes y que hacen aquí?...**

**Vaya recibimiento de tu discípulo, querida Yuuko**

**Vamos querida no te lo tomes enserio, Watanuki es un poco desconfiado **_**al igual que su padre **_**- **Esto último Yuuko lo dijo solo para que Ying Fa lo escuchara

**Comprendo… pero de seguro le debiste de haber explicado de soy de un temperamento especial y si algo no me gusta, pues yo…**

**Yo también lo comprendo querida, Watanuki pídele una disculpa**

**¿QUE?, ¿POR QUE LE TENGO QUE PEDIR UNA DISCULPA?**

**No chilles, le tienes que pedir una disculpa, ya que eres un mal educado – **respondió Yuuko mientras Shao-Zu se reía disimilada mente y Ying Fa no tenía ninguna

expresión en su rostro

**Al parecer mi estancia aquí va hacer muy entretenida** – menciono Ying Fa sin una pisca de emoción

**A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo tú no has cambiado en nada** – expreso Yuuko olvidándose de Watanuki – **oye Watanuki por que no vas a preparar algo de **

**comida, para que cenemos todos incluyéndome y nos traes un poco de sake a y un vaso de limonada **

**Señorita Yuuko, como planea comer si usted tiene forma de mariposa **– expreso Watanuki seriamente

**Sabiduría, conocimiento, inteligencia son cosas diferentes que muchas veces confundimos, debemos entender que conocimiento es la información que aprendemos de los demás y poder expresarla a nuestra manera **– expreso Ying Fa mientras sostenía a Yuuko con el dedo – **¿cierto?, Yuuko**

**¿Qué quieres decir?** – pregunto un confundido Watanuki, a lo que Shao-Zu le causo gracia

**Lo siento pero… cómo es posible que no lo hayas entendido, me sorprende que esta persona sea tu aprendiz** – expreso divertido Shao-Zu

**Nunca serás sabio si no piensas y vez un poco más allá de tus narices, Kimihiro Watanuki **– Explico misteriosamente Ying Fa

**Parece que mi ausencia te ha afectado Watanuki, mejor ve a preparar rápido la cena trae sake y un vaso de limonada y no preguntes nada mas** – menciono Yuuko

_**Perece que ella es muy diferente y a la vez muy similar a la señorita Yuuko, me da curiosidad saber cómo se conocieron**_** –** pensó Watanuki mientras desaparecía al entrar a la cocina

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo no es así… Sakura**

**4 años ya, es bastante tiempo debo reconocer, quiero decir al menos en este siglo, mi querida Yuuko, perdón… Yuuiko no es así**

**Así que a pasar del tiempo te acuerdas de mi verdadero nombre y yo…**

**Vamos Yuuko no te aflijas, yo recuerdo tu verdadero nombre por muchas circunstancias, pero tú no puedes ya que realizaste un contrato conmigo, y sabes bien los pagos de los deseos… lo que él me pide es algo muy noble, pero para cumplir su deseo, no le diré lo que va a pagar, solo se lo quitare lo equivalente sin que se dé cuenta** – mencionó Ying Fa un poco melancólica

**A veces la vida puede ser muy cruel con las personas, pero si eres perseverante tendrás tu recompensa** – reitero Shao-Zu

**Tienes razón Shao-Zu, sabes Ying, Watanuki en cierta forma se parece a ti **– menciono un poco melancólica Yuuko

**¿Por qué lo dices Yuuko?**

**Y todavía lo preguntas, aunque tu pretendas ser una persona egoísta no lo eres, inconscientemente o conscientemente siempre ayudas a los demás, siempre **

**piensas en el bienestar de las demás personas antes que tu propio, bien en eso se parece Watanuki a ti **

**Puede que tengas un poco de razón, pero tu mas bien lo dices por que el te dijo lo mismo que yo hace años…**

**Puedo saber yo que fue lo que dijo Ying Fa**

**Claro Shao-Zu, Ying Fa por favor**

**Claro fue un momento como decirlo…bueno fue pocos días después de la muerte del mago Clow le dije:**

_**Has escuchado los deseos de incontables personas y los has concedido Yuuko, pero ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?... si en algún momento tienes un deseo… si es algo que pueda hacer… me esforzare por hacerlo realidad, lo concederé con todas mis fuerzas... así que por favor dímelo**_ – mientras Ying Fa decía cada una de estas palabras Yuuko podía escuchar la voz de la anterior de Ying Fa la de ahora y de Watanuki

**Eso fue lo que… sin duda es algo muy noble de su parte Ying Fa**

**Gracias Shao-Zu, y creo que por fin puedo cumplir mi palabra**

**Entonces deja que despliegue mis alas… el momento de que regrese de la muerte ha llegado no es así**

**Estas en lo correcto Yuuko… el peligro ha pasado y solo falta continuar con nuestras historias -** dijo Ying Fa mientras se ponía de pie – _**Llave que guardas los **_

_**poderes del tiempo atados al poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien te encomendó esta misión "Libérate"… - **__suspiro __**- Tiempo **_

_**controlado por mí, tu heredera, y hija de Cronos manipulador del tiempo, te ordeno que vuelvas a esta mariposa dorada a su verdadera forma – **__susurraba mientras la _

_mariposa que era Yuuko brillaba, Ying Fa agarraba su báculo de cristal en forma diagonal hacia Yuuko para que el objeto en forma de media luna que se sostenía de el _

_báculo apuntara hacia ella y pronunciaba en conjuro____**- "Shi", "inochi" , "Sekai ", "Kokoro", "mizu", "Hi", "kaze", principales elementos para traer de **_

_**nuevo a la vida a este ser mediante esta oración, regresa a la forma que te fue encomendada… "Pido tu ayuda mi querido padre cronos, Tiempo" – **_

_susurro esto último mientras la mariposa brillaba y deba forma a la silueta de una persona hasta que el brillo desapareció_

**Tu nombre será como la primera vez Yuuko Ichihara, y serás conocida como la bruja dimensional, nada en tu vida cambiara, será como si nunca **

**hubieras muerto, pero tu pasado como humana, antes de que estuvieras con Clow y conmigo y algunos con nosotros esos, no te los devolveré ese **

**será tu pago, tu parte correspondiente… claro**

**Gracias… se siente bien ser una misma**

**Sabes quisiera poder decirlo mismo…**

**Sabes que podrás, pero estas segura del inicio que tendrá tu historia**

**Si, desaparecer un tiempo después de la batalla nos parece lo más apropiado, ya que si no tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones de una vez – **respondió Shao-

Zu

**Sabes me alegra que estén aquí ya que cuando hablaba sola parecía loca**

**Siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa, pareciera que hablabas sola, pero en realidad hablas conmigo era una buena forma de comunicar nos, pero parece que **

**la telepatía es mejor**

**Tienes razón, hay que dejar las cosas fluir a su manera, es momento que cada quien empieza a tomar las riendas de su destino, nosotros que somos responsables **

**del equilibrio no podemos hacer nada… ya que con los de la otra dimensión… tenían escrito su destino**

**¿Quién lo dice? – **menciono una enigmática Ying Fa

**¡Espera un momento no me digas que! … Tu sabias desde el principio como terminaría su historia no es así**

**Si quizás tengas razón, y ya sabía desde el principio como terminaría sus vidas, todo fue manejado por mí, nada fue cosa del destino **– explico seriamente Ying Fa

**Entonces dime, porque les complicaste tanto las cosas a esos chicos mandándolos a mí tienda, si sabias como manejar todo**

**Has olvidado una cosa muy importante Yuuko**

**¿A qué te refieres? – **contesto Yuuko a lo que Ying Fa se limito a sonreír** - ¿no me vas a decir? – **A lo que ella negó con la cabeza** - mi querida Ying Fa es muy **

**descortés no contestar a las preguntas…**

**Yuuko a lo que ella se refiere es que si no lo hacía no habría nada de interesante en sus vidas o que ella los utilizo solo para divertirse, que ella es el destino lo **

**quieran o no**

**Una brillante observación Shao-Zu – **felicito Ying Fa** – me conoces demasiado como para poder engañarte, por eso voy a tener que matarte**

**Jajajajaja… - **rio irónicamente Shao-Zu** – no me hagas reír sabes que si me matas tu morirás también**

**Tenias que ser parte de mí**

**¿A que se refieren?**

**Yuuko recuerdas que en nuestras vidas pasadas Shao-Zu y yo éramos hermanos **

**Sí, pero tenían una relación muy inusual**

**¡Lo sabemos**! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Veo que su relación casi no ha cambiado, por que antes se besaban y parecían novios, esposos, amantes y eso le molestaba de sobremanera a Clow, y en parte a mí como a tu esposo, y a la esposa de este sujeto aprovechado, pero al pasar el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que tu hermano estaba enamorado de ti, tu esposo murió por una extraña enfermedad quedaste sola con tres hijos y te cásate con tu hermano, te divorciaste de él, por que encontró un verdadero amor, ya habían crecido tus hijos, nunca aceptaste una relación con Clow, ya que…**

**Sabía que Clow me amaba yo también lo hacía pero, mis decisiones no les conciernen – **interrumpió Ying Fa

**Lo sé eso nunca lo explicaste solo dijiste "Tengo mis razones" y te escudaste con la oración de "Solo es este** **sentimiento, no recurran nunca a la venganza" y hasta ahora no lo entiendo lo último que supimos de ti es que habías desaparecido, nunca volvimos verte Clow a pesar de estar casado, cayó en una depresión… ya sabes el resto de la historia y al final murió su último deseo fue volver o verte y me concedió el deseo de que nunca desapareciera de este mundo como tú lo hiciste**

**De hecho la relación que teníamos Shao-Zu no ha cambiado mucho, solo que esta vez el es parte de mi y no tenemos ese amor de antes solo es el otro lado del espejo de mi alma, y lamento mucho todo los problemas que les cause**

**Entonces siguen, siendo hermanos**

**La verdad de toda esta historia desde el principio es que Shao-Zu y yo nunca fuimos hermanos…**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**La verdad de esta relación, **_**la verdad que traspasa al presente es que…Shao-Zu y yo nunca fuimos hermanos**_

**¿QUE? – **se altero Yuuko, la verdad era que es muy complicado alterarla solo lo conseguían tres personas y eran Clow, Shao-Zu y Ying Fa

**A si es, para evitar que se salieran de control mis poderes y no muriera si alguien atentaba contra mi vida, era crear aun ser con mi misma aura, pero el **

**problema es que solo sería un cuerpo vacio o un recipiente algo inservible**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Que no me serviría crear al un ser humano que solo fuera un recipiente, porque si no todos sospecharían**

**¿Entonces como es que creaste a Shao-Zu?**

**No lo cree… lo conocí cuando tenía 14 años…**

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Capitulo 11: Verdades que traspasan

En el capitulo anterior…

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Que no me serviría crear algún ser humano que solo fuera un recipiente, porque si no todos sospecharían**

**¿Entonces como es que creaste a Shao-Zu?**

**No lo cree… lo conocí cuando tenía **_**14 años…**_

_**Capitulo 11: Verdades del pasado que traspasan el presente Parte 2**_

_**Subtitulo: Nuestro pasado… ¿será hora de contarlo?**_

**¿Cuándo tenias 14 años?**

**Así es, el era como un ser místico alado...**

**Conocer a alguien como el, a esa edad es sorprendente…**

**La verdad no lo es, ya que si mides el poder de la magia de la persona y que las coincidencias no existen dan como resultado esto – **dijo de una forma tranquila

**No entiendo del todo pero suena, un poco razonable, pero si no mal recuerdo tú eras tan buena en la magia como Clow, entonces a esa edad terminaste tus estudios de magia**

**No yo solo reforzaba mi conocimiento, por eso me ahorre dos años de estudios, pero considerando que Clow no era tan bueno en la magia como muchos creían pues… tuve que ayudarlo a...**

**Enserio… - **interrumpió divertida

**Si, conocí a Clow desde que entre a la escuela el primer día al parecer tengo el habito de tropezar con las personas en la entrada de escuela y el tiene el mal habito de comportarse como caballero ingles, pero digamos que conmigo fue diferente**

**No te creo, Clow es del tipo que nace siendo caballero**

**No... te equivocas... pero bueno cuando se dé la ocasión hablamos de eso, iras a la fiesta de Navidad**

**Claro, pero dime se que tú conoces la historia de Shao-Zu, ¿como es que llego aquí? - **pregunto mas intrigada en la conversación Yuuko

**Así es la conozco, te la contare, bueno después de la graduación de una joven, aquella joven fue al mismo árbol de cerezos de siempre, se sentó bajo su sombra, y lo vio, era un ser mágico a su punto de vista lastimado a punto de morir y tenía un parecido increíble a…**

**Flash Back**

_Una joven de unos 13 o 14 años aproximadamente, estaba sentada bajo la sombra del más hermoso árbol de cerezos, que ella había creado… cuando sin explicación _

_alguna se abrió un portal y callo un guardián por lo que pudo ver, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el parecido que tenia con ella, aquel ser alado era de cabello _

_castaño un poco más oscuro, pero bajo el sol, se apreciaba los destellos dorados de él, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas como gemas preciosas que nunca parecían perder _

_sus hermoso brillo, su piel era entre blanca y morena, pero hacían una combinación perfecta, a simple vista se podría apreciar que era una cabeza más alto que ella, _

_sus alas eran tan blancas como las nubes a pesar de estar maltratadas y manchadas, pero su ropa era una túnica larga manchada de sangre, pero aun así era un ser _

_de lo mas majestuoso…_

_**¿Quién eres? **__– pregunto la joven ya que era lo único coherente que se le venía a la mente_

_**Yo… no soy nadie… solo soy alguien que no debería estar aquí**_

_**Tu voz es hermosa, pero lo que dices es algo imposible, no cualquiera puede entrar en este lugar, todos tenemos una razón para estar en un lugar que conozcamos **_

_**o no, y si no eres nadie, como le hacen para llamarte si te necesitan - **__dijo un poco más calmada_

_**Kibō… así me dicen**_

_**¿Kibō?... eso significa esperanza no es así – **__aquel ser la miro sorprendido_

_**¿Cómo sabes eso?**_

_**Es algo que debo saber, ya que nuestros destinos están entrelazados, si no como explicarías nuestro encuentro, además tú serás mi esperanza en un futuro, tú eres **_

_**el elegido, que será parte de mi destino **_

_**Estamos entrelazados y somos seres con un mismo destino… ¿no?, es interesante - **__el ser se trato de levantar pero, de repente volvió a caer a causa de sus las _

_timadas y su dolor__** – me puedes decir cómo es que nuestros destinos están entrelazados si no tengo mucho tiempo de vida**_

_**Eso es algo muy fácil de responder…La vida es muy monótona al igual que el tiempo, "Ya que son un juego donde puedes acudir a tus recuerdos y moldearlos a tu **_

_**manera o manipularlo a tu antojo" – **__menciono mientras curaba a aquel ser_

_**Es una observación muy interesante… **_

_Se la pasaron conversando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera claro sin decir nada de ellos mismos, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quería llegar hasta ese _

_punto lo queríamos dejar para el final, la joven se dio cuenta que empezó a atardecer y tenía que regresar…_

_**Gracias por curar mis heridas –**__ dijo aquel ángel a su parecer antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier acción o pudiera decir algo_

_**No te preocupes es un habito que tengo, no importa quién sea lo ayudo – **__le explico para no darle mayor importancia_

_**Entonces a mi parecer eres muy ingenua – **__menciono burlonamente, así que la joven dedujo que estaba mejor_

_**Tienes Razón, pero por ahora debo ir me…**_

_**No estarás enojada por mi comentario – **__le pregunto serio_

_**No solo debo irme...**_

_**Irte, ¿A dónde?**_

_**A mi casa, que crees que vivo en este árbol de cerezos – **__contesto burlonamente__** – puedes que darte en este lugar, si no tienes a donde ir, nadie te encontrara y no te **_

_**podrán lastimar**_

_**Está bien, pero… - **__vio que dudo si decir o no decir lo que pensaba_

_**¿Dime?, puedes confiar en mí - **__le hiso saber___

_**Me gustaría volverte a verte…**_

_**Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, después de todo está en nuestro destino **__– aquel ser solo podía observar como se perdía su silueta poco a poco_

_**1 año después…**_

_Un extraño guardián volaba sobre una mansión demasiada grande de color blanco…_

_**Hola extraña… me dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me dirías tu nombre**_

_**Hola…- **__dijo solamente mientras cerraba el libro que leía_

_**¿Cómo te llamas? – **__volvió a preguntar aquel extraño ser con a las_

_**Eres impaciente algo que no vi en ti, bien te lo diré, pero dime primero que te paso el día que te encontré**_

_**Soy un guardián tanto del tiempo, como del poder de la estrella – **__a la joven le llamo la atención estos comentarios pero no lo demostró__** – estaba buscando a mi ama, la que me creo cuando nació pero, alguien para evitar que llegara me ataco, era una fuerza maligna por lo que pude percibir – **__la joven se sorprendió por esta _

_revelación y solo sonrió cálidamente y respondió_

_**Ya no te preocupes, no tienes que buscar más, yo soy la portadora del poder de la estrella, la oscuridad y el tiempo, así como de la luna y el sol**_

_**Entonces tú eres…**_

_**Así es mucho gusto mi nombre es… Ying Fa Emi Sakura Tsugumi Amamiya Kinomoto**_

_**Tu nombre… sí que es largo**_

_**Si… pero es un secreto entre tú y yo, eres el único que sabe mi verdadero nombre, si le llegaras a decir a alguien tendré que matarte… además mi nombre me es **_

_**muy conveniente…**_

_**A quien le podría contar tu secreto si eres la única que conozco… y con conveniente que quieres decir**_

_**Tienes razón soy la única que conoces, y sobre mi nombre lo veras luego, porque para que nunca te separes de mi, haremos un contrato…**_

_**¿Qué qui… - **__mas tardo él en formular la pregunta, que ella en besarlo y el pobre no podía estar más rojo que un tomate_

_**Con esto sellamos nuestro contrato… tu nuevo nombre será… **_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Ese fue el inicio de su historia y como apareció aquí, bueno una parte, siento mucho que no te pueda decir más…**

**LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA – **anuncio Watanuki desde la cocina, y entraba para dejar todo en la mesa cuando iba a regresar por las bebidas se percato que frente a

sus ojos esta Yuuko en su forma humana y corrió a abrazarla con la grimas en los ojos **- Bienvenida señorita Yuuko**

**Estoy de vuelta Watanuki, pero esto hay que celebrarlo trae el sake y el vaso de limonada – **exclamo con su entusiasmo habitual

**Si – **dijo muy feliz no tardo mucho y todos se dispusieron a comer a si pasaron dos días desde esa pequeña celebración y era tiempo de que Ying Fa y Shao-Zu volvieran a su casa o mansión

**Ying Fa se que es momento de que vuelvas pero… retomando la conversación que tuvimos el primer día que viniste, nos dirás a mí y a Clow que fue lo que te **

**paso y porque te fuiste así de repente**

**Espero que me perdonen pero… no puedo, todo pasa por algo pero, "La venganza es algo sin sentido, ten eso presente, no la busques donde no la encontraras, **

**no manches tu alma de aquel sentimiento egoísta"**

**Ying Fa ahí vas otra vez que es lo que ocultas**

**¡Nada!**

**Entonces…**

**Aquí está la comida de hoy y espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia aquí **– interrumpió Watanuki la conversación tan estresante para Ying Fa

**Gracias por tu amabilidad Watanuki pero Ying Fa y yo nos retiramos**

**¿Seguros?**

**Si, espero volver a verte otro día y toma **– le dijo Ying Fa mientras le daba una gota de cristal

**Yuuko, cuando nos volvamos a ver, les diré todo lo que necesitan saber**

**Eso espero ya son muchos secretos, en nuestras vidas **

_**Yo no lo creo así…**_** - **susurro mientras cerraba la reja de la casa o tiendo de Yuuko

_**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE TOKIO…**_

**¿Qué hará amo?** – pregunto Akira

**No lo sé, entre más tiempo pasa ella se hace más fuerte y recupera sus recuerdos más rápido de lo que pensé y mientras tanto yo…**

**Entonces es mejor no mover ni un solo musculo amo, ¿eso es lo que quiere?**

**No, Akira, solamente vigílala ella será mía a cualquier costo… si es necesario la matare, si no es mía no será de nadie mas **

**/**

**Dime que harás ahora Sakura…**

**No lo sé Shao, la verdad es que todo este tiempo he llevado una carga muy grande, y eso no me había afectado hasta ahora**

**Sakura eso no había sucedido, por qué no teníamos que rendirle cuentas a nadie **

**Tienes razón, es un poco estúpido pensar en esto ahora** – menciono Ying Fa mientras Shao-Zu soltaba una ligera carcajada **– ¿de qué te ríes?**

**Es que esa misma cara tenias cuando estabas en 5to de primaria y le preguntaste a Li si volvería a Hong Kong, esa vez yo me había despedido de ti y Li pensó que era por el que te pusiste triste**

**Es tu culpa quien te manda a ir te a Hong Kong, solamente lo pase por que nadie te debía de conocer**

**Lo sé pero, si no me equivoco ese mismo día llego Hiragizawa, sentiste que lo conocías pero el te confundió, ¿no es así?**

**Si… bueno yo no tenía la culpa de perder la memoria**

**Esta bien, pero no me vas a negar que lo mas chistoso fue cundo conociste a Nakuru, tu hermano se dio cuenta de que no era humana no dijo nada pensando que te podría proteger**

**Sí, pero…**

**Lo se, eso no importa ahora, y que haremos**

**No lo se, **_**Nuestro pasado...**_

_**¿Será hora de contarlo?**_

_**¡Sí! –**_exclamaron al unisonó mientras entrelazaban sus manos a la altura de su pecho

**Hay que apresurarnos tenemos que entregar esta invitación - **dijoShao-Zu

**Si lo se…**

_**En la casa Kinomoto…**_

**Buenos días, Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto**

**Si, somos nosotros que se les ofrece…**

**Venimos a entregarles una invitación para el día 23 de Diciembre, de parte de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y El Clan Amamiya…**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con el Clan Amamiya?** – pregunto algo alterado Fujitaka

**Lo siento no lo sabemos solo somos mensajeros – **respondió Shao-Zu –** fue un gusto - **así se retiraron

Shao-Zu y Ying Fa caminaban por el parque cuando una invitación se le resbalo de las manos, siendo recogida por Yukito.

**Disculpe señorita se le cayó esto… **- pero al momento de levantar la cabeza no había nadie cuando se fijo en la invitación se dio cuenta que tenía su nombre

/

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda llegaba un avión de Hong Kong, junto con el entre la multitud llegaba una joven de cabello

negro junto con un hombre ciertamente mayor…

**Señorita, no le avisara al joven que llegamos**

**No… le daremos una pequeña sorpresa en la escuela**

**En ese caso es mejor que se apresure pronto iniciaran las clases**

/

Un día como cualquiera ya lo había dicho ¿no?... no importa realmente, faltaban exactamente pocos días para la fiesta tan esperada por el Clan Amamiya, pero a una persona en particular no le importaba mucho.

**Bueno Ying Fa, no te alegra volver a la escuela** – pregunto muy energéticamente Shao-Zu

**Ahhh **– bostezo - **la verdad no, estaría mejor si pudiera dormir un poco** – contesto distraídamente

**Tienes que hacer todo eso relacionado con**… - pregunto Luck pero lo interrumpió inmediatamente

**Si** – contesto inmediatamente y un poco fría pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de culpa de Luck – **lo siento no tenia que contestar así**

**No importa, no dormir te pone irritable**

**Bueno la verdad es que… -** pero no pudo terminar por que el maestro entro

**Muy buenos días chicos… hoy tenemos con nosotros a una nueva alumna viene desde Hong Kong, pasa por favor…** - dijo mientras que se volteaba y escribía su

nombre

**A sí que llego** – dijeron al unisonó Shao-Zu y Ying Fa, mientras que los dos se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo

**Su nombre es Li Meiling, es pero que la traten bien, preséntate…**

**Muy buenos días mi nombre es Li Meiling vengo de Hong Kong espero llevarme bien con todos , el tiempo que este con ustedes**

**Muy bien señorita puede sentarse a lado de… Luck alce la mano**

**Yop… - **dijo Luck un poco energético

_**Al terminar las clases…**_

**Hola chicos, es un gusto volver a verlos…**

**Meiling, ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?** – dijo Shaoran exaltado

**Tranquilo Shaoran no vengo por ti, de hecho… Hiragizawa, Daidoji, tanto tiempo sin verlos ¿cómo** **han estado?**

**Bien Meiling, al parecer has madurado mucho**

**Tú crees Hiragizawa…**

**Claro Meiling, Eriol tiene razón, antes hubieras corrido por todo el salón, y te vieras lanzado sobre Shaoran**

**Tienes razón, gracias me alagan…**

**Yo en cambio creo que sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre, que los halagos no se te suban a la cabeza Li Meiling…**

_**Ying Fa… **_

_**Shao-Zu…**_ - susurro Ying Fa lo que provoco es que Shao-Zu atrapara a Meiling antes de que se aventara encima de ella – **Gracias**

**Para servirte - **contesto

**Ying Fa, no seas a si déjame abrasarte, no te he visto hace desde hace dos años y cuando te fuiste de casa de mi tía no te despediste de mi…**

**No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo Meiling además, tienes la lengua muy larga, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices…** - fue todo lo que dijo Ying Fa antes de abandonar el salón

**Discúlpala, Meiling, sabes que ella esta así desde que pasó **_**aquello**_** –** dijo Shao-Zu cuando la soltó

**A mí nunca me dijeron que era **_**aquello**_** así que tengo que pretender que lo se…**

**Tranquila llegara el tiempo que todos lo sepan**

**Lo sé, por lo que veo esta situación va a ser muy difícil de manejar, y pensar que cambio tanto… bueno dejando eso de lado… es un gusto volver a verte Shao-**

**Zu, Tao tu también estas aquí…**

**No te olvides de nosotras Meiling…**

**Kaede, Shizuka, no las veía desde hace tiempo **– dijo Meiling mientras las abrazaba **– a** **hola Amamase **– dijo refiriéndose a Luck

**Hola… -** se limito a decir, pero Meiling se le quedo viendo preocupada ya que lo normal sería que protestara

**Meiling ¿que haces aquí?** - pregunto Kaede

**Mi tía me mando quiere hablar con Ying Fa, al parecer ella** – refiriendo se a Ying Fa - **se niega a ver a la matriarca Li, me dijo que intentara hablar con ella, y **

**si no lo lograba, espera poder hacer una cita con ella el día de la fiesta y me esperara hasta ese día aquí en Japón**

**Ieran debe saber que ese día estaré más ocupada que cualquier otro** – menciono Ying Fa mientras se dirigía a su asiento con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en

las manos

**Entonces aceptaras hablar con…**

**Yo nunca dije que lo haría…**

**Ying Fa…**

**Porque no me dices el verdadero motivo por el que estas aquí... se que lo que dices es solo una fachada…**

**Mi tía tiene razón, te has vuelto más…**

**No termines esa oración en mi presencia Meiling… ¿tienes donde quedarte? - **pregunto cambiando el tema

**Lo que te iba a decir no era ningún insulto… **

**Lo sé… ¿Y?**

**Ahhh** –suspiro – **No, no tengo donde quedarme, pero pensaba que darme con Shaoran**

**¿QUE?, -** grito Shaoran que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación **– NO PUEDES HACER ESO MEILING**

**¿Por qué? Soy tu prima**

**Por eso mismo… Meiling tu viniste aquí sin mi consentimiento y esperas que te reciba en mi casa, mejor regresa a Hong Kong, entiende que tengo asunntos que atender y no podre cuidarte**

**Increíble ni tu propio primo te quiere en su casa Meiling ¿Qué harás al respecto?… - **pregunto Ying Fa interesada en su respuesta, Meiling la volteo a ver sabiendo que la estaba observando

**Nada… Shaoran no tengo por qué justificarme contigo aun no eres jefe del Clan Li, y mi tía me ha ordenado no regresar a Hong Kong – **menciono seriamente

Meiling

**Muy bien Meiling, te puedes quedar conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar**

**Enserio Ying...**

**Si, así no estará sola Kaede**

**¿Qué quieres decir? **– pregunto Shizuka

**Shizuka acaso ya olvidaste lo que hiciste, porque a mí no, desde hoy empezara tu castigo**

**¡Porque!…**

**Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer así que no te libraras tan fácil de él, y Hiragizawa, Daidoji y Li estas invitaciones son suyas**

**¿Para qué son?… - **pregunto Shaoran

**Acaso no es obvio… bueno yo solo soy una mensajera júzgalo tu… Es hora de irnos**

**Si… tienes razón, nos vemos – **así se despidieron todos

_**En la mansión Hiragizawa…**_

**Así que no me equivoque, es una invitación para el Clan Hiragizawa del Clan Amamiya, el más poderoso de todos, Rubí moon, Spineel Sun**

**Si, amo…**

**Preparen sus mejores galas en unos días, iremos a una fiesta de Navidad del Clan Amamiya…**

**Pero no se supone que es siempre en la mansión Li**

**Sí, pero este año parece que hay un nuevo Jefe para el Clan Amamiya y quieren darlo a conocer en esta fiesta**

**El Clan Amamiya, el más poderosos de todos los Clanes, para ser el nuevo jefe o jefa debe ser alguien muy poderoso…**

**Tienes razón Spinel, es mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo…**

**Tranquilo Eriol, estoy seguro que le simpatizaras**

**Eso espero Nakuru pero tengo la sensación que terminare peleando con él o ella…**

_**En la mansión Daidoji…**_

**Buenos días Señorita Tomoyo…**

**Buenos días, sabes si esta mi mama en casa…**

**Si la señora Sonomi está en su despacho…**

**Gracias…**

**¿Mama?**

**Si dime Tomoyo**

**Una compañera de mi salón me dio esto - **le dijo extendiéndole el sobre que tenía el nombre de las dos, Sonomi lo observo seriamente

**Tomoyo… ¿Cómo se llama la persona que te dio esta invitación?**

**Ying Fa Amamiya…**

_**Ying Fa… Amamiya**_**… así que por fin ha llegado la hora**

**¿De que hablas mama?**

**Pronto lo entenderás, hija quiero que alistes tu mejor vestido para ir a esta fiesta… tenemos que ir…en algunos días… todo comenzara**

**Mama ¿De qué hablas?**

**Tomoyo, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nuestra familia pero, pronto sabrás lo que ella quiera que sepas**

**Mama…**

**Tranquila, ahora ve y prepárate… tengo mucho que hacer**

**Si, permiso**

_**En la casi mansión Li…**_

**¿Qué será esto?**

**¡ALTO**! – grito una imponente voz, así evitando que Shaoran abriera la invitación pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue la persona que grito

**¡¿Madre?!** – exclamo sobresaltado Shaoran

**Lo siento perdí la compostura, Shaoran no habrás ese sobre tan a la ligera iremos a la fiesta de esa invitación me se la dirección, ten cuidado con ese sobre **

**puede tener una maldición**

**Si, madre como usted ordene**

**Tanta desconfianza me tienes... Ieran **

**¡Ying Fa!, ¿A que horas llegaste?, no sentí tu presencia**

**Esa es la prueba de que te estas volviendo vieja y loca**

**¿Qué dijiste? - **pregunto Ieran mientras Shaoran veía la escena muy interesado

**Puede estar tranquila Señora es solo un holograma**

**Gracias Wei…**

**Que aburrido eres Wei arruinaste mi plan...**

**Le pido que me disculpe Señorita...**

**Vamos no seas tan formal - **Wei solo se limito a sonreír** - bueno al grano… Espero que para ese día tu hijo este preparado y ya sea el Jefe del Clan Li, si no me temo... que la Familia Li será la única que no estará invitada a esta fiesta**

**Y eso que, ir a una fiesta no va a ser la gran cosa - **menciono Shaoran serio -** fuéramos o no fuéramos las cosas no cambiarían ya que pensarían que esa fiesta no esta a la altura de nuestro Clan**

**Te equivocas seria todo lo contrario... Ieran acaso no has informado de la situación a tu hijo**

**No estaba esperando tu autorización**

**Muy bien infórmale...pequeño lobo la situación es mas seria de lo que crees y esta no es una simple fiesta **

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Eso a mi no me corresponde decirlo, lo dejo en tus manos Ieran**

**Tranquila puedes confiar en mi...**

**Eso espero…**

_**Continuara…**_

_**DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO DE PUBLICAR A QUI MIS QUERIDOS MAESTROS SOLO SE LE OCURRE HACER EXAMENES Y EXPOCISIONES CREO QUE CUANDO PUEDA PUBLICARE… mis mas sinceras disculpas... **_


	13. Capitulo 12: antes y durante la fiesta

_**Capítulo 12: Antes y durante la fiesta**_

_**Subtítulo: las cosas que ocultamos en las sombras**_

Después de entregar las invitaciones correspondientes a todos… La preparación de la fiesta tan esperada e importante del Clan Amamiya, se llevaba a cabo, todos en aquella mansión estaban tan ocupados que no había ni comido en todo el día, la manera en que se ordenaría, los cubiertos que abrían, la bajilla que colocarían, todos absolutamente todos estaban tan agotados. Pero aun así no se detuvieron... el día transcurría hasta que finalmente dio la media noche y ahí fue cuando terminaron…

**Todos han hecho un gran trabajo, les doy las gracias en nombre de nuestro Clan, pueden descansar y espero que disfruten de la fiesta que gracias a ustedes se llevara a cabo** - agradeció cordialmente Ying Fa

**Mi niña, no tienes nada que agradecer todos estamos aquí porque te debemos mucho y hacemos esto con mucho gusto, y como tu dijiste nosotros no somos la servidumbre**,"_** somos parte de la gran familia del Clan Amamiya y nadie nos puede decir lo contrario" - **_dijo Sakí

**Gracias Sakí, bueno es hora de descansar mañana será el gran día...**

**¡Permiso!** - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

**¡Vaya! - **dijo Shao-Zu sorprendido** - a eso se le llama lealtad**

**Te equivocas Shao, a eso se le llama **_**Familia**_** y una muy unida - **dijo Ying Fa

**Muy bien señorita Ying Fa, cuáles son sus órdenes ahora…**

**Ninguna, mañana alistaremos lo que nos falta…**

**¿Qué nos falta? - **pregunto Kaede

**La ropa que todos nos pondremos, los quiero despiertos antes de los 10, iremos de compras pueden retirarse duerman bien**

**Hasta mañana -** dijeron todos

_**Recordando señorita...**_

_**Sabes, a veces quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes **_

_**Con antes te refieres, ¿Como cuando eras Sakura Kinomoto o La princesa con largo nombre?**_

_**Uhmm…creo que eso no importa mucho solo quiero una vida tranquila.**_

**¿Se te ofrece algo Tao?**

**Vaya y yo pensé que podría asustarte**

**Bueno si hicieras menos ruido podrías**

**¿Ruido?... Yo no hice sin ningún ruido**

**Aprende a seguirle el paso al viento así no harás ruido y el viento no chocara contra ti…**

**Tu explicación no es como siempre, ¿En qué piensas Sakura?…**

**Quizá no sea algo realmente importante pero… me preguntaba si realmente se puede traer de vuelta a quien ya ha fallecido (**_**solo me preguntaba si podía tener una vida tranquila, pero si te lo dijera seria egoísta de mi parte)**_

**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Quien sabe… realmente mientras meditaba solo se me ocurrió**

**Tú deberías saber la respuesta ya ¿no?**

**Tao, si la supiera no la estaría meditando**

**Te repito, tú ya deberías saber la respuesta ya que… trajiste a la vida a Yuuko o la bruja dimensional como todos le dicen**

**No creo que haya sido el caso, ya que ella no estaba realmente muerta**

**Entonces esa es tu respuesta**

**Realmente no eres de mucha ayuda Tao, me dejaste más confundida de lo que estaba**

**Si, al que mejor se le dan estas cosas es a Shao-Zu, aparte de que ustedes tienes una conexión única que les permite entenderse mejor, sabrá dios cuál es su tipo de relación, para que puedan entenderse tanto - **dijo Tao sin tomarle importancia realmente

**Oye, no tendrías que estar durmiendo - **dijo Ying Fa

**Así es tendría, pero en lugar de eso tengo una plática constructiva contigo**

**Vete a dormir Tao, mañana tendremos un día agitado**

**Muy bien, buenas noches…**

_**Sera que realmente está mal querer ser normal…**_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**Buenos días...**

**Buenos días, que haces levantada tan temprano Kaede**

**Nada, es solo que estaba tan nerviosa, que no pude seguir durmiendo**

**No deberías, veras, que todo saldrá bien**

**Bueno si tú lo dices Ying, eso es seguro**

**Kaede, quiero que me hagas un favor**

**Claro, dime**

**Puedes dejar el libro de las Cartas Sakura, en mi habitación **

**Claro, quieres que lo deje ahora**

**Si y dile a Shao-Zu que lo veré en mi habitación**

**Claro, enseguida**

**Tan temprano empiezas a dar órdenes**

**No sé a lo que te refieres Tao**

**Nunca vas a cambiar**

**Quien sabe **

**Eres imposible...**

**Gracias, bueno dejando eso de lado y los demás este lugar está muy silencioso**

**Ya que terminamos ayer toda la decoración, y no tenemos nada que hacer, solo ver la ropa que llevaremos al parecer todos siguen dormidos**

**Ya veo, entonces solo 4 personas estamos despiertas, esto se me hace familiar, es igual que aquella ves en aquel internado **– dijo Ying Fa mientras suspiraba pesadamente

**Al parecer, solo tienes aquellos recuerdos –** menciono Tao un poco preocupado

**Sí, pero a veces, creo que es mejor no recordar algunas cosas, pero al parecer quería recordarlas, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando hice todo esto.**

**Todo pasa por una razón, nada es una coincidencia, estoy seguro que recordaras porque lo hiciste**

**Espero que lo recuerde antes de que sea demasiado tarde...**

**Tranquila las cosas pasaran asu debido tiempo – fue lo último que menciono Tao antes de irse**

**/**

**Me llamabas…**

**Si... pasa te estaba esperando, ha llegado el momento de que utilicemos las cartas Sakura y despertemos a Kerberos**

**Y, ¿Qué harás con Yue? -** pregunto Shao-Zu

**Solo esperaremos a... que nos encuentre ya que al momento de utilizar las cartas, el vendrá siguiendo el rastro**

**Tienes todo planeado, ¿no?**

**Si, ayúdame a abrir el libro**

**Pero… tus recuerdos aparecerán poco a poco; así que debes tener cuidado y quitarte ese disfraz**

**Lo sé, pero por algo quise que esto sucediera, así que estoy lista...**

**Libro, cartas, y todo lo relacionado con el... creado por la magia cósmica y del universo; invoco el poder eterno de las estrellas, para romper el sello, creado por dos entes mágicos y te pido ayuda a ti, padre Cronos, para recuperar aquello perdido en el tiempo… LIBERACION - **recito Shao-Zu mientras que el libro de las cartas brillaba y las cartas flotaban alrededor de Ying Fa y Shao-Zu** - Tu tiempo, que has sujetado a la estrella con tu poder, te ordeno que la dejes resplandecer, y la liberes de tu hechizo, por todo aquello que debes de hacer… ¡Ábrete puerta del tiempo! y deja que tu dueña pueda usar tu poder…**

**¿Así que ha vuelto Ama Sakura?**

**Es bueno ver que estas bien Yue…**

**/**

La hora de la fiesta tan esperada había llegado, los invitados se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, todos atentos a la hora de comienzo para esta gran reunión de magos de todo el mundo, se podría decir que era el acontecimiento más importante del mundo…

_**Ha llegado la hora, están listos **_– dijo el patriarca tranquilamente

_**¡Sí!**_

_**Muy bien empecemos – **_dijo decidido

_**Puedes empezar cuando quieras abuelo… ya todos han llegado - **_dijo Sonomi un poco entusiasmada

_**Muy bien…**_ **Sean todos bienvenidos a la gran fiesta del Clan Amamiya… como muchos sabrán esta no es solo una simple fiesta de Navidad, sino también: para presentarles a los nuevos jefes del Clan Amamiya** - Al terminar la primera parte de su anuncio todo el mundo empezó a murmurar -** les pido que guarden la calma, bien como saben, este Clan es el más importante y poderoso de todos, la razón por que…**

**Abuelo…perdón si me permite quisiera ser yo la que de la noticia, patriarca Amamiya – pidió Sonomi, con una gran confianza **

**Está bien, adelante Sonomi**

_**Mama…**_ - pensó Tomoyo al verla arriba del escenario -_** ¿Qué haces allí?, acaso tenemos que ver con esta familia**_

**Disculpen la interrupción, pero la razón por la que elegimos dos jefes, fue porque se podría decir que ellos son como uno solo... además del hecho que están comprometidos** - dicho esto se armó más escándalo, sobre el tema

**Disculpe por la pregunta, señora Sonomi y Patriarca Amamiya, pero no se supone que solo debe haber un jefe, y aunque estuvieran casados, solo el que tiene directamente la sangre del anterior jefe puede ser el sucesor** - hablo uno de los invitados

**Ciertamente sí, pero nuestro Clan, es muy diferente al de todos ustedes y sobre de que tienen que estar casados, si eso es obligatorio, claro si se tratara de otras personas, pero este caso es diferente **

**¿Por qué es diferente?** - pregunto Eriol mientras toda la atención se centraba en el

**Una pregunta muy inteligente por parte del Clan Hiragizawa** - dijo Sonomi con un toque de sarcasmo

**Ciertamente es diferente, porque en esta época, estamos convirtiendo en Jefes del Clan Amamiya, a los que fundaron este Clan, a los creadores del mismo... a sus reencarnaciones** - dijo el patriarca con orgullo, mientras se armaba el alboroto de comentarios por esta impactante noticia - **y sé que usted entiende de reencarnaciones Joven Hiragizawa** - agrego el patriarca en medio del alboroto - **Cualquier cosa que quieran consultar, será aclarado directamente en una reunión con todos los jefes de cada Clan presentes, junto con el consejo de ancianos. Gracias a todos los que asistieron y disfruten de la fiesta.**

_**¿Por qué?...**_

_**¿A qué te refieres con porque?**_

_**Porque... Tú eres el único que no duda al decir mi nombre**_

_**Prefieres que te tenga miedo, como los demás… Sabes, yo no dudo, porque sé que nunca me harías daño, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma.**_

_**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!, no sigas diciendo cosas sin sentido… **__- suplico al borde de la histeria_

_**No son cosas sin sentido, sé que es verdad, porque yo me he convertido en tu otra mitad, en el reflejo de tu alma... – **__dijo mientras se acercaba a abrasarla _

_**¡POR ESO TE ODIO!, ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!**_

_**Eso es mentira, sé que me amas, porque yo también, **__**Te amo.**__**.. **__- susurro suavemente en su oído, para después besarla_

**Realmente... recordar es un fastidio.**

**Pues yo creo, que recodar es algo maravilloso.**

**Esta es la primera vez que no coincidimos en algo, ¿no? Shao-Zu**

**A veces por mas unidas que sean las personas, tiene opiniones diferentes**

**Y dime que haces aquí en lugar de disfrutar la fiesta**

**Solo vine a ver cómo estas Sakura, estos tipos de recuerdos, consumen energía muy rápidamente **

**Lo sé, por eso me dirigía a mi habitación**

**Te llevo y regreso, después de todo, al menos unos de los anfitriones tiene que quedarse - **dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación

**Lo siento…**

**¿Porque? - **pregunto algo desconcertado Shao-Zu

**Siento mucho dejarte esta carga, y siento mucho ser una inútil**

**Escúchame bien** - dijo Shao-Zu mientras la agarraba de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos** - tú no eres una inútil menos una carga, yo hago esto con mucho gusto y también es mi responsabilidad, después de todo yo te prometí que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera, después de todo yo te a… aminoraría la carga de todas tus responsabilidades, después de todo me concediste un lugar al cual pertenecer**

**Gracias Shao… no te través tanto con tus palabras, no tienes que estar nervioso - **le dijo Ying Fa un poco sonrojada

**Lo sé, pero parece que solo pasa cuando hablamos entre nosotros, sacamos a flote nuestros verdaderos sentimientos**

**Es hora que te vayas, si no, el abuelo nos regañara a ambos**

**Nos vemos después… - **se despidió Shao-Zu mientras salía de la habitación

**Shao-Zu no podemos seguir así, nos estamos haciendo daño, con esto solo terminaremos enamorándonos en uno del otro** - murmuraba Ying Fa - **y nuestro destino no es estar juntos, esto no puede seguir así, al parecer ellos tendrán que quedarse aquí un tiempo, por nuestro bien -** suspiro-_**Que hace Chiharu tan sola no debería estar con las demás - **_pensó mientras se daba cuenta del problema** -**_** así que es eso,**__**creo que observare un poco más y luego iré**_

**P.O.V Ying Fa**

**Buenas noches, ¿Qué hace en la parte más tan solitaria de mi casa señorita Mihara? **- lepregunte en un susurro cerca de su oído, al principio la vi asustada, pero cuando vio mi cara, soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones admito que me causo un poco de gracia

**B… bue…buenas n...noches, señorita Amamiya, a lo olvidaba; gracias por invitarme a tan prestigiosa fiesta – **menciono mientras hacia una inclinación con la cabeza

**De nada, ahora vamos a dejar la diplomacia a un lado, señorita Mihara, y dígame ¿qué le sucede? - **Dije mientras que le hacia una señal que se sentara y me colocaba alado de ella

**Gracias por preocuparse, pero no es nada, solo pensaba un poco - **me dijo mientras que sus ojos se tornaban tristes y melancólicos

**Hunm… pues yo digo que es por la personita, que no has dejado de ver, desde antes de que llegara y cada vez que puedes lo volteas a ver o ¿me equivoco? **- trate de sonar inocente, mientras veía que se sonrojaba

**¿C…co…como sabes qué?**

**Bueno, lo que pasa es que te vi por casualidad desde mi habitación, y me quede observado que hacías, por un buen rato, acaso... ¡te gusta Yamasaki Takashi! – **afirme, mientras veía que cada vez se ponía más roja, me parecía un poco divertido, ¡el amor están hermoso!

**N-No me lo estas preguntando verdad… - **negué lentamente con la cabeza** – No me gusta y...y…yo…**

**Tú lo amas no es así… - **volví a acertar provocando que agachara la cabeza de vergüenza

**¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – **me pregunto con confusión

**Lo sé, por la manera en que lo miraste todo este rato**

**Y…yo no pensé que fuera tan obvia**

**No lo eres, solo que yo soy muy observadora en algunas cosas, y a una mujer enamorada la rodea un aura de pureza**

**S... Si… lo se**

**Entonces, ya que por ahora todo ha pasado… porque sigues sufriendo ahí sentada, como si él estuviera fuera de tu al canse – **observe sus expresiones, pero al final, al ver a Yamasaki, mostro una mirada triste, pero pude percibir otra cosa, ya que deje de ver a Yamasaki, después de que Chiharu bajara la cabeza, vi algo muy interesante a mi parecer

**Ying Fa, la vida está llena de sufrimientos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, probablemente él no me ama – **término con un suspiro, pero parecía que ya daba como un hecho sus palabras

**¿Cómo sabes que no te ama?, ¿Le has preguntado? – **intentaba que Chiharu se diera cuenta de lo sentimientos de Yamasaki, o al menos se le confesara pero era más terca que un perro que a pesar de que lo regañes por masticar tus zapatos, al día siguiente seguía con lo mismo

**No se lo he preguntado, pero… - **dudo un momento que yo a proveche claro

**Chiharu... si me permites llamarte así **

**Claro que si**

**Chiharu, el amor está lleno de momentos felices, así como de sufrimientos, ya que sin ellos, ¿cómo sabríamos que es verdadero?, o que existe este gran sentimiento – **intente que reflexionara para poder pensar en un plan –**además el hecho de que no te corresponda no será el fin del mundo quiere decir que no te merece y la vida te tiene preparada cosas mejores**

**Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun por más que intento que se interese en mí, no lo hace, sé que siempre me vera como su amiga de la infancia… **- termino con un suspiro **– llevo enamorada de Takashi desde que estoy en primaria, solo quiero que él sepa mis sentimientos, si no son correspondidos lo respetare, solo **_**deseo**_** una oportunidad**

_**Concederé tu deseo**_ – susurre al viento sin ser escuchada por ella, intenté pensar en algo y dije en vos alta sin querer - _**No se me ocurre nada…**_

**¿De qué hablas Ying Fa? **– me pregunto un poco desconcertada, pero al momento se me ocurrió algo muy interesante

**Nada es solo que, ¿no te parece un perfecto día; para el inicio de una historia de amor?, con una gran confesión de amor… - **mencione rápidamente, para poder cubrir mi error

**¿Confesión de amor? -** mepregunto algo desconcertada pero al ver que meditaba un poco **– que tiene que ver eso con Takashi, una confesión de amor, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.**

**Te equivocas Chiharu… piensa ¿cómo te gustaría que Yamasaki Takashi se te confesara?, la Navidad sería un día perfecto, pero antes de responder a mi pregunta, dime, ¿por qué lo amas?, si su personalidad no es muy grata, además de sus mentiras**

**¡TE EQUIVOCAS!, aunque Takishi… no... aunque no soporto, que cada dos por tres salga con sus mentiras, a pesar de que sé que las seguirá diciendo y haciendo lo mismo, sé que le hace feliz decirlas, aun mas cuando Hiragizawa se le une y las hacen más creíbles y en cierta parte, a mí también me hace feliz, aunque siempre parezca que todo lo toma como un juego, en ocasiones que lo ameritan, puede ser muy serio, por eso lo amo en todas sus facetas, por todo** **lo que es** – decía mientras tenía su mirada en el pasto, alzo la cabeza para verme con determinación a pesar de que sus ojos contenían lágrimas y me dijo **- Yo amo a Takashi Yamasaki, y no me importa lo que digan los demás, y menos lo que una persona como tú, pueda decir de él, defenderé a la persona que amo, aun acosta de mi propia vida **– sonreí sinceramente por primera vez ya que había encontrado el momento perfecto para las confesiones de los dos ahora solo me faltaba hablar con el futuro novio

**Wau…Gracias, hiciste lo que espere que hicieras, en verdad lo amas - **mencione aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro - **tu amor, sí que es sincero y te pido disculpas por lo que dije**

**¿Qué? **– dijo sorprendida, casi se podía ver como se formaba un gran signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza** - ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**No te preocupes, solo quería saber que tan gran es, ese amor que tanto profesabas y hasta donde llegarías por él, pasaste la prueba, te ayudare con Yamasaki y veras, que hoy será tu novio… **_**concederé tu deseo… **_**– **dije mientras hacia una inclinación con el brazo sujetándome el estómago

**¿Mi novio?, ¿Hablas enserio?**

**Claro yo siempre hablo enserio - **dije un poco emocionada a decir verdad -** aprenderás que yo, siempre cumplo mis promesas**

**Gracias Ying Fa…**

**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, muy bien aho…**

**Espera un segundo ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Qué fue todo eso que me hiciste decir?, fue muy vergonzoso, además, ¿Qué era eso de la confesión de amor y como me gustaría que fuera?, y ¿Cómo que Yamasaki será hoy mi novio? - **Me interrumpió abruptamente con un monto de preguntas y roja como un farol al darse cuenta lo que me confeso

**Tranquila, ahora sé lo que quería saber… además no es bueno que sepas mucho de esto, confórmate con saber que serás feliz, pero recuerda que habrán momentos felices, como tristes, si su amor es verdadero, sabrán enfrentar las pruebas que se les aproximen, confió en que tomaran la decisión correcta y no se dejaran vencer por ridiculeces **- le hice saber ya sería, como siempre he sido o al menos me han visto

**¿Por qué me dices esto?- **Me dijo preocupada

**No te preocupes por lo que digo ahora. Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Sasaki, Yanagisawa, Daidoji, Hiragizawa, y Li, te están buscando –** le di a conocer mientras me retiraba del lugar

**Gracias, Ying Fa…**

**No hay de que, y recuerda, si tienes algún problema o alguna preocupación, no dudes en venir a verme, ya sabes donde vivo **– le dije mientras me retiraba a mi habitación, pero me detuve cuando empezó a hablar

**Dirás que soy insoportable pero, de nuevo gracias… espera que les cuente a los demás que me ayudaste con un problema que tenía, dejaran de pensar en ti como un enemigo**

**Chiharu te voy a pedir un favor, mejor dicho el pago por cumplir tu deseo…**

**Claro dime, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti**

**Prométeme que la conversación que tuvimos aquí, nunca se la dirás a nadie a menos que yo la cuente, si nos ven juntas, solamente di que nos encontramos por **_**coincidencia**_** y me saludaste como anfitriona de la fiesta.**

**¿Por qué quieres eso?, con esto podríamos a minorar las sospechas de ti.**

**Lo sé, pero no quiero eso, hare algo más interesante, me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie… y no te preocupes, solo disfruta la fiesta, después de todo, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.**

**Está bien, si es lo que quieres, te lo prometo, nos vemos luego…**

_**Adiós, fue un placer ayudarte –**_susurro mientras veía como se alejaba - _**después tu historia de amor recién empieza...**_

**¡Que sorpresa!... Nunca imagine, ver en persona a la Cupido Ying Fa **– se estaba burlando de mi eso lo tenía en claro - **es realmente alguien romántica**

**Cállate Shao-Zu, tengo que ir con el futuro novio y encargarme de que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. – **exprese mientras me aconchaba a un árbol, ya que estaba ligeramente mareada

**Tranquila, ahora me toca a mí, después de todo todavía estas agotada**

**Gracias, me harías gran un favor, Shao**

**Bueno, me retiro, tengo que hacerle de Cupido…**

_**Tengo la sensación de que esto me causara problemas y la reencarnación de Clow tendrá algo**__**que ver…**_** - **susurre al viento

**Fin del Ying Fa P.O.V**

**Chiharu P.O.V**

**A pesar de que mis amigos digan que Ying Fa Amamiya es una mala persona y que puede ser nuestro enemigo, yo opino diferentes a ellos, ella es una bueno persona, alguien con quien siempre podre confiar.**

**Pero que habrá querido decir con…**

**Flas back**

_**Wau…Gracias, hiciste lo que espere que hicieras, en verdad lo amas, tu amor, sí que es sincero y te pido disculpas por lo que dije**_

_**¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**No te preocupes, solo quería saber que tan gran es, ese amor que tanto profesabas y hasta donde llegarías por él, pasaste la prueba, te ayudare con Yamasaki y veras, que hoy será tu novio… concederé tu deseo… **_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**¿Mi novio que habrás querido decir con eso?**

**¡CHIHARU!, ¿estás bien?, no te encontrábamos entre tanto gente y desapareciste de repente – **me pregunto preocupada Tomoyo

**No te preocupes, solo Salí a pasear un poco; nos vamos**

**Claro – **me expresaron todos al mismo tiempo

"_**Como dijo Ying Fa, no importa ahora lo que pase, tratare de disfrutar la fiesta y al final… no… después me preocupare de mis sentimientos por Yamasaki, después de todo pasara lo que tendrá que pasar"**_

_**Fin del Chiharu P.O.V**_

Todos estaban reunidos para el anuncio del patriarca del Clan Amamiya antes de la verdadera fiesta que da el inicio de la Navidad

ase ear un pocoerdad lo amas - e cnfiarnmis sentimientos, si no son correspondidos lo respetare, solo deseo una oportunidad

**Primera que nada, gracias a todos los que están aquí por venir al más gran acontecimiento mágico de todo el mundo, como es tradición daré mi discurso, para dar inicio a la verdadera fiesta la Navidad – **expreso el señor Amamiya con gran orgullo** – La gran estrella que nos cuida, fue una estrella enamorada, nos da la bendición para todo y nos otorga magia, la magia del amor, el más grande sentimiento que nosotros tenemos y la más grande magia de todas… el amor; mi discurso no es muy bueno que digamos, pero les daré un consejo a las parejas enamoradas, si les gusta… no si aman a esa persona, hoy en esta gran mansión es el momento indicado para decirlo, a si obtendrán la bendición de nuestra estrella y serán felices con esa persona especial, esa será la persona con la que pasaran el resto de su vida… Gracias - **Todo el mundo aplaudía al discurso del patriar, pero mientras lo hacían dos singulares personas pensaban en cómo expresar su amor hacia su persona especial

**Yamasaki P.O.V**

**Joven Takashi Yamasaki - **me pregunto alguien no lo veía bien ya que estaba oculto entre la oscuridad hasta que se me acerco

**Tú eres… ¿Amamiya?, ¿no?**

**Sí, pero mejor dime Shao-Zu **- me dijo muy amablemente, me parecía un objetivo interesante para mis mentiras pero antes que pudiera hablar me dijo** – quisiera que habláramos seriamente**

**Está bien, ¿Para qué me necesitas?**

**Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿amas a Chiharu Mihara? – **me pregunto muy serio quizás quiere algo con Chiharu pero no dejare que me la quiten

**Si, la amo y estoy seguro que ella me ama a mí se quieres algo con ella estás perdiendo el tiempo - **vi cómo me dio una sonrisa confiada

**Muy bien gracias, Chiharu te está esperando en el jardín de los árboles de cerezo y parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decirte **

**¿Qué?** - Al decir esto yo Salí corriendo hacia haya y la vi ahí estaba más hermosa que nunca

**¿Yamasaki qué haces aquí?-** Me pregunto un poco sonrojada

**Chiharu ya no lo soporto más**

**De que ha…**

**¡TE AMO, CHIHARU MIHARA ¡**

**Yamasaki pensé que nunca me lo dirías - **me dijo mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro** – Yo… también ¡TE AMO Yamasaki Takashi! **– sus palabras me llenaron de alegría junte mi rostro con el de ella y la bese lentamente hasta que por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar

**Fin del Yamasaki P.O.V**

/

Después de algunas confesiones y otras cosas, llego el final de la velada…

**Muchas gracias a todos por asistir, esperamos volver a verlos en otra ocasión** – se despidió el patriarca Amamiya arriba del escenario

Ieran Li, es un gusto volver a verte – saludo el patriarca mientras bajaba por las escaleras del escenario

También es un gusto Masaki Amamiya – dijo Ieran, con su habitual seriedad mientras sostenía su abanico a la altura de su nariz – espero que la invitación que nos hicieron siga en pie…

Claro, mi nieta siempre cumple sus promesas, los esperamos después de que todos los de más invitados se vayan – menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro – si me disculpas, iré a despedir a todos los invitados, en la puerta

Claro, nos veremos más tarde – se despidió mientras veía como desaparecía entre la multitud – y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás siguiéndome?

Solo obedezco las órdenes de Ying Fa, nada más la acompaño, para que no se sienta tan sola, esa fue su orden – aclaro calmadamente aquel joven

Ya veo, pon fin tu ama se ha dignado a conversar conmigo…

No nos malinterprete, nunca nos negamos, solo mencionamos que nos faltaba tiempo – explicó sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro - Ieran, no seas tan seria conmigo, nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, tu y yo somos amigos, así como tú y Ying Fa – reprocho

Lo siento, pero sabes que debo mantener mi imagen – explico mientras quitaba el abanico de su rostro – además mi hijo se hacer y sería raro para el verme expresar mis sentimientos libremente, así como para toda esta gente

Si tu hijo es igual a tu esposo y no lo digo solo por el físico…

Madre, ¿Qué hace aquí con ese sujeto? – pregunto molesto Shaoran

Xiaolang Li, yo no te enseñe esos modales – reprendió su madre – lamento mucho el mal comportamiento de mi hijo Shao-Zu

No te preocupes, además esto es divertido, se sienta casi como un deja vu… - agrego Shao-Zu – están parecido a Hien

No hables de mi pad… - antes de que Shaoran terminara su reclamo fueron interrumpidos por una de las empleadas de la casa

Disculpen la interrupción, Señor… la señorita dice que, todos los invitados se han ido y espera a todos los huéspedes en la sala – dijo una señora mayor casi tanto como Wey, amablemente

Gracias Saki, por favor lleva un poco de té para todos – pidió amablemente

Como usted Señor…

Muy bien, Familia Li, acompáñenme a la sala, nos están esperando…

/

Varias personas entraron a la sala y ocurrió lo siguiente…

Bienvenidos a mi humilde sala… - dijo Ying Fa dejando delicadamente su taza de té en la mesa del centro

No creo que sea tan humilde, señorita – dijo Saki, la nana de Ying Fa

Saki, es una forma de expresión

Oh, perdone…

Muy bien como decía, todos ustedes están aquí, porque han sido invitados a hospedarse en esta mansión hasta fin de año – explico brevemente

Creí que los Li eran los únicos invitados – dijo Ieran de forma altanera

Ese era el plan inicial mi estimada señora Li, pero debido a algunos inconvenientes, decidimos cambiar de planes – contesto de manera cortes Shao-Zu – ahora daremos a conocer a las familias que se quedaran en esta mansión, Ying Fa has me el honor de mencionarlos

Las familias seleccionadas son…


	14. Capitulo 13: Después de la fiesta

**Las familias seleccionadas son…**

**La familia Hiragizawa**

**La familia Daidoji **

**La familia Kinomoto **

**La familia Tsukishiro… y como se había planeado**

**La familia Li – **continúo Shao-Zu

**Aunque esto no termina aquí… como mencionamos, hay cierto cambio de planes… todavía hay cinco familias más, que conocerán a su debido tiempo, por el momento eso es todo, espero que disfruten su estadía aquí, con su permiso me retiro – **explico Ying Fa, mientras desaparecía rápidamente

**Lamento eso a ella no le gustan mucho las multitudes… - **se disculpó Tao

**Tengo una pregunta** – exclamo Yukito

**Diga, joven Tsukishiro – **respondió Shao-Zu

**Claro, ¿Cómo es que entre tantas familias fuimos escogidos nosotros? – **pregunto Yukito

**No creo que haya sido coincidencia también, que todos nos conozcamos – **opino Tomoyo

**Esas son excelentes preguntas, que responderemos a su debido tiempo, ahora Sakí y mis demás compañeros les enseñaran sus habitaciones – **respondió cortésmente Shao-Zu

/

25 de diciembre, 3 de la mañana, en la recamara de la Jefa del Clan Amamiya, enfrente de Ying Fa apareció un personaje misterioso, pero en mi opinión uno muy curioso despertó en su recamara

_**Freya, no… no eres ella…**_– susurro Ying Fa, mientras se despojaba del disfraz que usaba enfrente de todos

**Chii… **- dijo aquel personaje cuando la vio

**Hola… - **dijo Ying Fa mientras se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentada dejando la taza de Té en la mesita

**Chii…**

**Jajá **– rio delicadamente **- así que eres Chii**

**Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Mi querida Chii… yo te conozco hace mucho tiempo, solo que tú no me recuerdas**

**Tú conoces a Chii…**

**Sí, pero que haces aquí tu deberías estar con Hideki si no me equivoco **– hablo Ying Fa, pacíficamente

**Hideki…debe estar muy preocupado, estaba durmiendo con Hideki y de pronto Chii apareció aquí, igual que ayer**

**¿Cómo regresaste ayer?**

**No lo sé, al no ver a nadie Chii, de pronto volvió gracias a un rayo que llego del cielo**

**Si, entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí hoy?**

**Chii, Estaba comprando cuando una luz salió de un callejón fui a ver y aparecí aquí**

**Chii… tienes que volver con Hideki, antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estas**

**Pero Chii quiere quedarse un poco más, no puede… **- dijo poniéndose triste

**Claro que puedes, pero… no te gustaría que la persona más especial y única para ti se preocupara, ¿verdad? – **menciono Ying Fa con cariño y maternalmente

**No, sería muy doloroso…**

**Muy bien vuelve con esa persona **– dijo Ying Fa invocando su báculo de cristal, y aparecía una insignia mágica muy interesante y recito** – **_**vuelve y cruza los tiempos, para que aquella que se ha perdido, encuentre el camino de regreso…a su persona especial, Dimensiones por el tiempo "ábrete puerta dimensional" – **_**Chii… puedes volver solo párate en medio del circulo**

**Gracias…disculpa no me dijiste tu nombre**

**Creo que este, te servirá más este que el otro – **dijo hablando más para sí misma que para elpersocon** - pero antes de que te lo diga…Chii, no dejes que nadie toque ese botón que tienes escondido, Freya te hiso la misma advertencia que yo, pero tranquila llegara el momento, cuando tenga que llegar, no te dejes tocar por nadie, solamente por la persona que te hará feliz… **_**la persona que te amara solamente a ti**_** -** dijo en un susurro para que solo lo escuchara ella mientras le sostenía la cara y se la acariciaba** – seguirás mis instrucciones**

**Chii… - **Asintió enérgicamente

**No le digas a nadie…que me conoces, en un futuro cuando tú seas feliz, en ese futuro te iré a visitar Chii… entendiste**

**Chii, lo promete y no le dirá a nadie… ehh**

**Sakura…mi nombre es Sakura **

**Hasta luego, Sakura**

_**Hasta luego Elda…no Chii**__**tu eres originalmente ahora Chii…espero que Hideki te aprecie tanto como yo, y tu madr,e aunque no la recuerdes**_– susurro como un secreto al viento volviendo a sentarse donde estaba originalmente bebiendo Te, viendo a través de un espejo mágico que flotaba enfrente de ella

**¿Qué haces Sa... Perdón Ying Fa**

**Está bien Shao-Zu, mientras estemos los dos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre**

**Muy bien, qué vez Querida Flor de Cerezo**

**No se puede contigo verdad…estoy viendo la persona que es solo para Chii…**

**Me alegra verte cómo eres en realidad Sakura, sin ese disfraz**

**Gracias Shao-Zu, pero tú eres el único que me ha visto como realmente soy…**

**Aunque tuvieras puesto ese disfraz, sabes que puedo verte a través de él – **dijo Shao-Zu muy cerca del rostro de Sakura** - **_**ya que soy…**_

**Lo sé… no tienes que decirlo – **interrumpió Sakura levemente sonrojada

_**Eres muy tímida… - **_susurro con una sonrisa_** - **_** bueno cambiando de tema, Tú, tuviste que ver con esto, verdad **

**¿De qué hablas?**

**Para que tu viera sentimientos, en pocas palabras su felicidad**

**Si…ya que su felicidad solo puede ser junto a Hideki, aunque sufrirá ya es parte del amor, aun así sé que con él será feliz**

**La aprecias mucho y me alegro por eso, espero que sea feliz **

**Si…ya que al fin lo encontró su propia felicidad…**_**por eso la envidio un poco**_** – **dijo bebiendo un poco de te elegantemente y colocándolo en la mesita de la misma forma

**Ya no harás nada, ¿verdad?**

**No… ¿sabes que es lo que me causa tanta alegría?**

**Que Chitose Hibiya se equivocó**

**A si es y se lo dije "**_**los persocons también pueden ser felices ya que solo hay una cosa que nos diferencia de ellos**_**"- **recito Sakura** - ese también fue el deseo del esposo de Chitose y Freya antes de que desaparecieran del mundo, a pesar de que esas palabras solo fueron parte una lógica mía, ellos dos quisieron que fuera una realidad absoluta**

**Eso quiere decir que este, es el final de aquella historia… Sakura**

**No…**_** solo es el principio del fin, ya que…sin un principio que explicar, no hay final que contar – **_recito con alegría

/

_**Más tarde en las habitaciones de la casa Amamiya…**_

**Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero tengo una pregunta **- dijo Shaoran

**Adelante, para eso estamos aquí para responder todas sus dudas - **dijo educadamente Tao

**¿Por qué dormimos aquí?, Y lo que se me hace más raro, es que mi madre haya aceptado **– analizo Shaoran

**Lo que pasa mi estimado joven Li, es que la familia Amamiya es muy importante y nunca se le rechazaría una hospitalidad ofrecida directamente del cabeza del Clan – **dijo de muy buen humor Luck

**Además es una tradición que cada líder de su respectivo Clan pasa una noche en la casa más importante de todos los clanes **– dijo Shao-Zu entrando a la habitación

**¿Qué quieres decir? – **dijo Eriol mientras los veía sospechosamente

**Nada, solo que después de pasar la noche puede irse, no tienen que quedarse a desayunar… - **menciono Shao-Zu apareciendo de repente

**Pero si lo desean, pueden quedarse – **dijo Tao impidiéndole terminar a Shao-Zu antes de que metiera la pata

**Sería un gran honor tener al clan Li y Hiragizawa aquí** – termino Luck apoyando a Tao y sin comprender porque estaba tan enojado Shao-Zu

**Sería bueno que todos nos acostemos adormir ya es muy tarde – **menciono Tao un poco nervioso por la actitud de Shao-Zu

**Tienes razón, Buenas noches – **dijo Eriol

**Bueno nosotros tres nos retiramos, para que estén más cómodos cualquier cosa estamos en la habitación de la derecha, sino cualquiera cosa, llamen a la señora Saki – **dijo Luck para salir lo más rápido de ahí

**Con su permiso, nos retiramos **– mencionaron Luck y Tao mientras sacaban o mejor dicho empujaban a Shao-Zu fuera de la habitación y pero antes de cerrarla por completo se asomó Tao

**Joven Li, su habitación está alejada dos puertas de esta, que descansen**

**Bueno chicas, esta es su habitación **– dijo Kaede muy amablemente – **señorita Li**

**Es muy hermosa – **menciono Tomoyo educadamente

**Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero la que se esforzó con la decoración fue Saki **– hablo muy felizmente Shizuka

**¿Quién es Saki? **– pregunto Meiling sin la mínima discreción

**Meiling **– la reprendió Tomoyo **– siento mucho la indiscreción de mi amiga **– dijo muy a penada a lo que Shizuka y Kaede rieron cosa que desconcertó a las otras dos

**No, ustedes disculpen nuestra falta de educación, pero no se preocupen, Saki es nuestra nana digamos que como una segunda madre para todos nosotros y es…**

**Shizuka creo que ya entendieron, lo lamento pero, tenemos que irnos que descansen, señorita Daidoji su habitación es la de alado la color lila con morado – **dijo Kaede mientras que salía con Shizuka

**Parece que ocultan algo – **dijo Tomoyo con suspicacia

**Si, esta familia oculta muchos secretos, mañana hablaremos con los chicos sobre esto creo que es mejor irse a dormir – **dijo Meiling con un poco de desconfianza hacia Kaede y Shizuka

**Llegamos, espero que les guste su habitación** – dijo Saki la nana de la mansión

**Muchas gracias por su amabilidad **– respondió Fujitaka Kinomoto

**No se preocupe no es nada, es un placer tener a tantos invitados en esta casa tan grande – **agrego con una gran amabilidad

**No es que me esté quejando, pero no cree que sea, una habitación muy grande para dos personas** – pregunto Touya

**Oh… perdone mi falta de memoria, pero en esta habitación caben 4 personas, tengo aquí en mi libreta que se quedaran en este lugar, la Familia Kinomoto que se forman de 2 personas, junto con la Familia Tsukishiro que se conforma de 2 personas, ya que son muy cercanas, ¿o me equivoco?** – pregunto curiosa

**Claro que no –** agrego Yukito a la conversación – **solo queríamos aclarar esa duda, perdone si le causamos molestias**

**Para nada, no es ninguna, espero que descansen** – se despidió con mucho respeto – **ah y Joven Yukito**

**Si, dígame…**

**Bienvenido a casa…**

**Yuki, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?**

**No lo sé Touya, pero Yue se niega a hablar, es como si estuviera molesto**

**Chicos, esta familia es muy poderosa en cuanto a magia, así que para que nos hayan invitado, eso quiere decir que quieren algo de nosotros, así que les pido que tengan cuidado** – dijo Fujitaka muy preocupado

**Por ahora, vamos a tranquilizarnos y vamos a dormir –** sugirio Yukito

**Tienes razón, que descansen**

**Buenas noches…**

**Acaso estas nerviosa…**

**No… porque lo dices**

**Por qué solo cocinas como maniática, cuando estas nerviosa Sakura**

**No estoy cocinando, solo estoy practicando mi repostería**

**Si claro, deberías dejar de cocinar o de hacer postres te dará dolor de cabeza**

**Shao… ya tengo dolor de cabeza solo quiero terminar**

**Si, vamos a dormir, ya son las doce, guarda los postres, los probaremos mañana**

**Está bien… **_**guarda aquello que deba ser guardado y conserva aquello que no debe ser dañado, congela el tiempo del lugar para que nadie más pueda entrar**_

**Me gusta tu forma de hacer las cosas**

**Gracias, pero sabes me voy a bañar y luego tomare una pastilla, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza**

**Te lo dije, bueno vamos te ayudo no te vayas a desmayar**

**De verdad te lo agradezco Shao…**

**No hay problema, vamos**

**Claro...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo y todo últimamente está fallando la cual odio así que actualizare cada cierto tiempo ya que también mi inspiración para esta historia murió y me vino inspiración para otra pero no tiene comienzo solo el relleno así que actualizare cuando sea posible no esperen mucho…**

_**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA PARA MI HISTORIA ES BIEN RECIBIDO!**_


End file.
